Naruto venomxover
by check187
Summary: How will naruto change if he had Venom with him? you know venom from spider man. Majore harem. Strong, clueless, inventing Naruto. Couple chapters fixed.
1. Figured it out

Hey this is check187 and I don't own Narut

* * *

**Naruto finds Venom…**

It was one of those days, after the beatings of the village; Naruto went to a secluded area outside of the hidden leaf. He was terrified and angry, so he took it out on his training.

He was now outside of the village carrying a boulder on his back because he thought it would help him jump higher. He was lost '_son of a bitch'_ he thought. He saw ancient ruins and headed for it '_This looks so bad ass, wonder what this is…'_

He found a round orb that contained power unknown to him. (A/N: It looks like the orb that's inside of Azazel in Tekken 6)

He grabbed it and a pulse emanated from it. Dark aura surrounded him and he felt so much power that he fell unconscious.

He woke up later and he felt like he could do anything.

His mind felt clear, he felt different, but he didn't know what it was. He shrugged it off. He was going to continue acting, continue having the mask on, and continue letting people underestimate him to surprise them later.

While going through the forest he felt more agile, more flexible, and stronger too. He had made an impossible jump to a tree without chakra. He dodged and broke through some branches. He thought they were going to hurt but it didn't.

'_Maybe I'm getting used to pain' _he thought.

* * *

**_Sometime later…_**

Naruto had failed his ninja test, but it wasn't his fault, Mizuki had sabotaged Naruto. Naruto had been told by Mizuki to stealthily get a forbidden scroll or in other words, steal it. He also had to learn a jutsu from it. He chose **_shadow clone jutsu._** Naruto was now feeling the effects of the **_Shadow clone jutsu,_** he was resting and listening to Mizuki and Iruka. Apparently, Mizuki was going to use the jutsu Naruto learned as evidence against him.

Their argument carried on and he heard Mizuki call him a demon, although he was used to it, he still didn't get why everyone called him a huge shuriken was about to hit Iruka he jumped in and took the hit. Iruka was stunned. Naruto was now unconscious but was still standing.

Mizuki saw he survived, so he gave a brief explanation of why people called him the demon child. 'Naruto' had pulled the shuriken out. Although he was thin, the aura made him look powerful.

He made **_shadow clones_**. Mizuki was now terrified and the Narutos went to the shadows of the forest, now being covered in black-ish blue color. A white spider appeared on his back and his chest.

Mizuki was staring at the direction the Narutos went and then something shot out at him. It was a web-like substance that pulled him to the shadows. He screamed in pain and agony. Naruto didn't know what happen then it all rushed to his head. He watched the black-ish blue substance disintegrate and it had confused him.

When Naruto came back he had his orange jumpsuit back on and had a tired and sad look on his face. He remembered what happened and the reason for the village's hate towards him.

Iruka told him "Naruto I'm proud of you and don't worry Mizuki deserved it"_ 'I wonder what Naruto did to Mizuki'_. Naruto started feeling better but was still angry. "Now close your eyes ok Naruto"

"Ok Iruka sensei" Naruto felt him pull off his goggles and put something on his forehead.

"Now you're a ninja, congratulation Naruto" Iruka said.

Naruto was now jumping up and down then Iruka said " Ok settle down. C'mon I'll treat you to ramen for your success." '_Still have to call someone to pick Mizuki up'_

Naruto was drooling when he heard Ramen. No matter what, acting or not, he would always love Ramen.

After ramen he went to a store using a henge jutsu and bought sevral new darker clothes. Then he went back home.

He was ready to surprise everyone the next day, when he got to the academy.

He had gone to sleep not knowing what was happening to his body.

* * *

**_The next morning…_**

'_Well that was "icky thump" by "the white stripes" so Tom are you ready for the concert that's…' _the radio was cut off by a slam courtesy of Naruto.

Naruto put his new attire on. It was a black muscle shirt, a black T-shirt with a biohazard sign on the back and his Uzumaki clan tag on both his shoulders, some black camo pants, and black sandals. He thought he was ready, but then he looked in the mirror and to his horror he looked more feral.

His whiskers were thicker and his hair had grown somewhat, creating bangs on his sides. He also noticed that he had more muscle than the day before. He didn't want anyone to see his face, so he grabbed a cloth and put it on above the bridge of his nose and under his chin. Then he grabbed his headband and went to the academy hoping nobody would notice.

When he got there he sneaked down to his normal seat, which coincidentally was a seat away from Sasuke.

'_Who is this guy'_ Sasuke thought.

"Naruto?" Kiba said knowing it was him because Akamaru had told him he smelled like Naruto. He only saw the back of his head.

Then Kiba said "hey this is only for people who graduated the academy"

Naruto pointed to his head band and Sasuke 'hn-ed while looking away thinking '_how did he get that without passing the test'._

Then Sakura and Ino came rushing in both seemed wanting to sit next to Sasuke.

"I'm going to sit next to Sasuke-kun"

"NO I'm going to sit next him"

"I am"

"No I am" a new voice said which brought the attention of the other girls there.

"Sasuke-kun is mine"

"No he is mine"

'_Why me damn it why me' _Sasuke thought

Naruto fell asleep not caring who sat there anymore. He was sure once anyone found out he had the nine tailed fox inside of him, they would no longer want to be with him.

Then Sakura came and sat down

"You don't mind if I sit here right Sasuke-kun" she said not knowing that Naruto was right next to her.

But before he could answer Ino cut him off saying "hey billboard brow what the hell are you doing sitting there with my Sasuke-kun"

Before Sakura could retort Iruka came in and said "Alright class settled down and get to your seats."

* * *

**_Meanwhile…_**

**In Naruto's mindscape…**

'_Uhh where am I'_ he thought.

He was in a sewer like place. In front of him, was a very tall gate and a seal in the middle of it. Then he saw 2 red slitted eyes looking straight at him from the shadows.

The demon growled. Now Naruto knew where he was and asked him "are you the Kyuubi?" he said monotonously.

"**Yes I am"**

"So how did I get here?"

"**I brought you here and there is another 'presence' here. The other presence has been living off you and_ sharing_ is not one of my strong suits"**

"Pfft…. Hahaha... oh man…really~ you don't like '_sharing'_ ha…" Naruto said having a laughing fit.

"**Shut up. I don't think you realize who you're talking to or the situation you are in"**

"The nine tailed fox right… heh" his laughter now dyingdown.

"…**are you done… good now back to what I was saying. I think-"**

"Why are you doing this, why are you helping me? I don't get it"

"**I feel sorry for you… so out of pity I guess." '_Zing, now he'll definitely shut up'_**

Realizing what the Kyuubi said, Naruto says "hey what the fuck did you say-"

"**Look we don't have time for this look for the other thing and find out what it wants"**

"Fine… but this isn't over" he leaves looking for the other 'thing'

'**_Far from it kit… he kinda looks cu-…n-no I did not think he was… no he is not cute he looks awesome but not c-cute… ahhh fuck' _**

* * *

Go to my page so You can chose harem or couples.

Next time on dragon ball z- I mean Naruto. Naruto meets Venom.


	2. Meeting Venom and teams

The poll will be up for a couple of more chaps like maybe 2-5, but people will notice him heh…

I said it before right I don't own Naruto well yah I don't soo~ on with the show

* * *

**_In Naruto's mindscape…_**

"**Hey did you find it yet" **Kyuubi's voice rang out to him.

"No but how can you talk so loud?" Naruto said.

"**We're in your mind not outside in the forest or somethin'" **she replied.

"Oh" he said quietly feeling stupid.

"**Loser … I heard that heh" **she said.

"Bitch" he muttered.

"**I heard that too" **she said amused.

"What the fuck"

"**I heard that t-"**

"I get it. You can hear me" He said irritated

He started humming so that he could pass the time while he looked for 'it'. He reached a wide open space. A black-ish blue cocoon was in the middle with black-ish blue roots leading all the way to the walls._ 'The fuck… this place has walls…'_

"Um… hey is anyone in there"

"**Yes we are here" **it's voice sound like several voices put together. It sounded so demonic.

"Who exactly are you guys?" he said confused 

"**We are venom, but we are one person."**

"wait… if you are one person why are you talking like that"

"**Because… I don't know it's just how I talk you got a problem… I mean 'we'… it's just how 'we' talk"**

"Hah that's funny... man… ok so what are you doing here? In me that is…" Naruto asked.

"**I need a host body to live from… I am… dependent, scientists refer to me as a symbiote …but don't worry. In exchange for this I am giving you strength, speed, agility, and spider-like features."**

"Ewww… I don't want to look like a bug."

"**WE ARE NOT MAKING YOU LOOK LIKE A BUG… AND SPIDERS ARE ARACHNIDS SO FUCK YOU"**

"Ok sheesh… don't have a cow man."

"**Whatever… look we are giving you spider-like… powers… yah that's a word you should understand"**

"HEY… what is THAT supposed to mean."

"**Oh nothing, its just the way you act stupid makes me think you are… well… stupid." **It said knowing Naruto wasn't actually stupid.

"Ok, so what do these 'powers' do exactly?" Naruto asked ignoring what it said.

"**Well, you'll be able to shoot web… some of them are kinda thick so they will look like tentacles… I'll get into that later… you will jump like no one else can, climb without using chakra…"**

"Wait… how do you know about chakra?"

"**We had another host that we screwed over for getting to out-of-control, so he sealed us away"**

"Kinda like the Kyuubi right"

"**Yah like the Kyuubi… anyways like we were saying. Since spiders can sense danger you will have something like a warning for danger."**

"Oh… that could come in handy" he said with a fox like grin.

"**Yah and we'll teach you some stuff we picked up while we were with that other prick"**

"Speaking of which… who was your former host."

"**Rather not talk about it"**

"Alright, that's cool. We all have shady pasts."

"**Hey that's not all… we will have a mental link. So just think something to us and we will hear it."**

"You know, you could pass off as a good car salesman."

"**Shut up kid"**

"Just saying… ok I'll be leaving now"

"**Later kid"**

* * *

**_With Naruto going back to the Kyuubi…_**

"Hey Kyuubi I found out about the other 'presence' that's in here" he said.

'**_Shit, what am I going to tell him'_** the Kyuubi thought.

"Hey Kyuubi are you alright"

"**wait… are you worried."**

"What! Worried about a demon never"

'**_Oh…ok…wait why do I feel so down, so sad… so lonely…I hate it… it's like I'm getting weak…no never'_** Kyuubi thought.

"**Yah well… do you want to continue our talk or not"**

"Uh… yah ok sure…" he said '_it looked kinda sad, kinda lonely. It reminds me of… me'_

"Hey look I didn't mean to snap back there…it's just… well … you're supposed to be evil right, so how else was I supposed to react?" He tried to reason with it.

"**Yah… you don't have to apologize I'm use to it…"**

"Ok well… I already know that you were sealed in me by the fourth Hokage so… what did you do"

"**I don't know I don't… remember anything. I just heard screaming, I smelled blood, and my vision was black. I felt like I was being controlled… I don't know what I did, but from the history lessons _you_ missed I found out that I attacked the village… I'm sorry."** She hesitantly said because she was too proud to apologize**.**

"Um… yah ok… it's alright…heh… I'm kinda glad you did."

"**Yah the way the villagers treat you I think they deserved it."**

"Yah… wait no… I need to make them change their mind about me."

"**Oh and how are you going to that?" **

"Heh… I got powers now."

"**What… you mean the other presence –**

"Venom, his name is venom"

"**Oh… did venom give you powers?"**

"Well, doesn't someone sound a little exited?"

"**Eat me, bitch"**

"Huh… what does that mean… how am I supposed to eat you?"

"**Oh shit you don't know what that means… hahaha… that's fucking funny."**

"Hey shut up and tell me what it means."

"**Well it means… nahhh you'll learn when you're older"**

"Fuck you"

"**Nice comeback k-"**

* * *

**_Now outside of Naruto's mindscape…_**

"NARUTO!" Iruka yelled

"Huh… what… I'm awake, what. What!" Naruto said

"Good now you are in Team 7 with Sakura and Sasuke."

"Ok Iruka-sensei" Naruto said_ 'oh that's right team placements is_ today…_ damn'_

'_Hmm… I have to find out what has changed with the loser' _thought the Uchiha

'_Naruto seems different… he's changed… he is kinda mysterious' _Sakura thought.

'**_Cha… and its very hot.' _**Inner Sakura thought.

**_'_**_no I can't think that. He is NOT hot... fuck'_ she thinks while still staring at him. She was in denial.

'_That means I won't be in Naruto's group then' _a certain Hyuga thought.

"Team 8 consists of Hinata Hyuga,"

"Yes sir" Hinata said shyly

"Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka."

"What how did she get to be in the same group as Sasuke "Ino said

"I don't get it what do you see in that guy" said Shikamaru

"You really don't get it do you?" she asked

"No cuz' I'm not a girl" he replied.

"You are so full of yourself; I'd hate to be on your squad"

"And Team 10 consists of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara

Ino gasped

"Heh, did you say something about hating to be on my squad"

Ino growled.

", and Choji Akimichi"

"Oh no not food boy too"

'Munch munch munch'

_'Ok now to make a fool out of myself hmm… got it' _Naruto thought.

"Iruka-sensei why does a great ninja like me have to be in the same group with a slug like Sasuke"

"Grrr. Naruto sit down!" yelled Sakura. She was trying to push away her earlier thoughts of Naruto.

"To create a balanced squad we put the best student with the worst student" now most of the people there laughed.

'_Something is up. Ok loser I'll play along' _Sasuke thought "just make sure you don't get in my way… loser" he said arrogantly.

"grrr." Naruto growled.

"Ahem… after lunch you will meet with your Jounin instructor. Until then, class dismissed."

'**_Hey kit. Go talk to the brooding emo that's on your team.' _**Kyuubi said**.**

_'Yah ok… wait how are you talking to me?' _he asked.

_'**Me and you have a mental link now so all you have to do-'**_

_'Yah I know. Just think it. Not say it.'_

_'**Hey did Venom tell you that'**_

_'Yah why'_

Kyuubi starts muttering about Venom stealing her ideas and some profanities.

"Hey Sasuke... You wanna grab a bite to eat, my treat."

It was now dead silent and everyone's eyes' turned to Naruto.

"…What? Did I say something wrong? Um… never mind I… um got to go to the restroom."

_'Damn I was too stunned to say yes' _thought Sasuke.

_'Damn I was getting out of character. Why did I listen to Kyuubi?' he berated himself._

_'**Hey, I resent that'**_

_'Oh quiet you.'_

* * *

Well that's all folks. Now moving on the poll is still going should Naruto have a harem or be tied down to one girl. The polls is on my page.


	3. The unexpected

**Poll still up. And I don't own Naruto. Well on with the show.**

* * *

_**With Sasuke…**_

'_Damn it. Where is he' _the Uchiha thought as he looked for Naruto.

Walking down the street he saw Sakura._ 'Son of a bitch'_

"Hey Sasuke, have you seen Naruto. I wanted to talk to him since we are on the same team and all."

This caused Sasuke to blink a couple of times.

'_**And maybe get some digits while we're at it'**_

'_Silence, I KEEL you'_

'_**Really '**__keel'... __**wow.'**_

'_Tch. shut up'_

'_**Fine… that was still lame'**_

While all this was happening Sasuke was just staring at her. He was surprised, shocked even. '_Did she say she was looking for Naruto? I hope she is. Naruto please, wherever you are, take these fan-girls off my back'_

* * *

_**In the Ichiraku ramen stand…**_

"Ah ah AHCHOOO!" our favorite, ramen eating, blonde sneezed. Strangely enough, he was still able to hide his face under the cloth while he ate.

"Heh someone must be talking about you Naruto" said Touchy

"You think so. Maybe I'm rubbing off on the ladies." He said with a smirk.

"Oh please… don't make me laugh" said Ayame

"Oh Ayame- chaan" he whined while eating with his mouth full.

"Charming as usual"

"Heh still learning manners, are we?"

"Sorry I'll get it one of these days." He said paying for his last ramen bowl.

"Don't stress yourself Naruto"

"Ok I'll see you later."

'_Hmm Naruto seems different and he looks mysterious.' _She said while blushing.

"Hey Ayame, are you feeling sick honey. Your face is all red"

"What n-no. I'm fine I just need some time to cool off." She said_ 'I can't believe that I was actually thinking of doing _THAT_ with Naruto… something has to be wrong with me.'_

* * *

_**Back with Sasuke and Sakura…**_

"Um… Sasuke you ok." Sakura said

"Huh oh yeah I'm fine." He said rather nervously.

"Well do you know where Naruto is?"

"No I was looking for him as well."

"Oh ok I'll see you later then"

"Yeah… see you" he struggled to say still not getting use to her. _'troublesome… ah crap now I sound like Shikamaru'_

* * *

**Sometime later…**

"Hey Sasuke I wanted to talk to you."

"Huh… oh hey dobe"

"Teme"

"What do you want?"

"Well, look we are going to be in the same team right I wanted to get to you better"

'_Hmm the dobe seems to be on to something but like hell am I going to tell him about my ambition.' _He thought. "Well what do you want to know?"

"You know… your likes and your dislikes"

"Well I like few things and I dislike a lot of things"

"Ok not much progress but we'll work on that… oh shit I have to go… catch you later."

"Yeah see you later dobe."

"Later teme"

* * *

_**With Naruto…**_

'_What, what's wrong why did I have to stop talking to Sasuke'_

'_**Look Naruto we have to start teaching you how to use the powers'**_

'_Oh ok start talking. I wanna know all about it.' _He said eagerly.

'_**Well first we are going to teach you how to web swing, then how to change into the black suit, and how to climb walls which is the easiest part ok.'**_

'_Yah alright I got it _

* * *

_**After the lesson and several failures later…**_

"_Ha I got now"_he said while in his venom suit.

'_**Ok kid we are going to test your skills at night for now rest up.'**_

'_Yah you got it Venom'_

'_**No kid, now that you're in that black suit… you are Venom'**_

'_Ok well that's cool, but I'm still going to call you Venom'_

'_**Well that's alright with me kid'**_

'_**Hey kit I need to talk to you' **_the Kyuubi told him

'_Yah hold on Kyuubi'_ Naruto told the Kyuubi before going back to his original clothes and then meditating.

* * *

_**Now with Kyuubi…**_

'_Hey Kyuubi what's up'_

'_**Hey Naruto you and I have been getting close and all but there is something you should know…'**_

'_Ok what is it?'_

'_**Well… I am a girl'**_

'_Eh? …. You're a girl?' _being confused and shocked

'_**Uh yeah… hehe'**_

'_Oh yeah… well prove it' _Naruto said still confused and shocked

Kyuubi said** '**_**ok**_**' **before slowly getting smaller and smaller, until the she looked about half a foot taller than him. She looked around his age.

He blushed slightly at how she looked but his confusion and anger had dismissed it as quickly as it had come.

'_Hey that's not funny. Getting short, but just enough so that you're taller than me. Are you mocking me?'_

'_**Idiot… of course not. I made myself your age, so me being taller than you is natural. Although its still kinda funny'**_

'_Damn it. Why is everybody taller than me?'_

'_**Wait… you care more about your height instead of my gender'**_

'_What's a gender?'_

'_**You know boy or girl' **_she said_** 'damn he can outsmart ANBU forces but he is still ignorant'**_

'_Hey… we are still in my mind and I can hear everything you say'_

'_**Who said I was trying to hide it'**_

'_Grrr ok is that all?'_

'_**Well yeah but don't you want to share something about yourself like I did with myself'**_

_'well... I like ramen… '_

'_**Idiot I swear. How you managed to fool the ANBU black ops will remain a mystery to me forever'**_

'_Yap yap yap… later Kyuubi… well at least I know why she nags so much'_

'_**Hey I can still hear you'**_

'_I wasn't trying to hide it' _he retorted

'_**Oh yeah well-'**_

* * *

**With Naruto outside of his mind...**

Now Naruto felt like he was being pulled away from his mind until he came face to face with Ino.

"Ah!" they both yelled simultaneously

"What are you doing here" they chorused together.

"Well I always come here to train and then I saw you" she said _'damn it… I was so close… what do you have under that cloth Naruto?'_

"Oh ok well, I was just practicing my control, until you came and startled me"

'_Hmm… I got an idea. I'll tell him to spar with me, then I'll try to get that cloth off him… its brilliant' _she thought. "Hey Naruto. Do you wanna train with me?"

"Um sure ok Ino" Naruto said _'hmm... she's up to something'_

They sparred for twenty minutes then Ino injured her left ankle.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"Hey Ino are you ok"

"NO I hurt my leg" she said '_and I didn't even get that cloth off him damn it!'_

"Here let me help you. I'll take you to the clinic"

"Yeah ok just be careful. It still hurts" she said while getting on his back. She was glad she was on his back because she was feeling his muscles and she didn't want to see her they went to a clinic near by.

"Heh Ino your such a spaz"

"Hey shut up Blondie! I wouldn't talk if I were you… ow can you hurry up It really hurts"

"Ok ok… just hold on for a bit were almost there" he said as he turned the corner and entered the clinic.

"Well thanks for your help I can handle it from here."

"You sure I can stay and wait for you to walk you home. if that's alright with you?"

"I don't get it"she said quietly.

"Huh?"

"Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden? I mean I was always mean to you" she said feeling sad

_'this feels like... whats the word... oh yeah 'De ja vu' _he thought "Well I don't know why... I just feel responsible and I don't like seeing other people hurt."he said

"Oh… ok… thanks Naruto… and I'm sorry"

"For what Ino"

"You know for being mean to you"

"Oh that. I had forgiven you for that a long time ago."

'_Damn I never knew he was this nice… he's so sweet… wait no I can't think of him like that' _she thought "ok I'll see you later Naruto"

"Yeah definitely bye Ino-Chan" he said which made the girl blush. To her relief he left before she did because she was sure he would have made fun of her.

* * *

Poll still up just in case you didn't know. Its at the top of my page just chose harem or one girl. Although it kinda looks like I'm headed for the harem I can still change it.


	4. How, who, and what?

**Hey this is me again. Me no own Naruto, me no own spider-man. Me Tarzan… hehe just fucking with you. On with the story.**

* * *

_**At the Hokage tower during the team selections…**_

Every one there had been looking at the crystal ball showing Sasuke Uchiha.

"Most promising, rookie of the year, Sasuke Uchiha… is that him?" a random shinobi asked.

"Yes, he's the one" Sarutobi, the 3rd Hokage, said

"He's the only survivor left from the Uchiha clan" Kurenai said

"That's right" Sarutobi said

"Hmm…" Kakashi pondered something. Then the crystal ball slowly turned showing Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki" The crystal ball showing the scene of Naruto complaining about being in a team with Sasuke.

"As usual Naruto is in the middle of some kind of trouble" Sarutobi said.

* * *

_**Sometime at Naruto's apartment…**_

Kakashi was currently looking through his refrigerator. Then he grabbed the milk carton that was expired.

"This milk is way passed its expiration date" sigh "Seems like this kid is one big problem"

* * *

_**Back to the present, after he dropped off Ino and went back to the academy…**_

"Hey sorry I'm late" Naruto said while sliding the door open.

"Oh you don't have to worry Naruto. Our Jounin instructor still isn't here yet" Sakura said a little aggravated.

"Yah I'm starting to wonder if he is even qualified to be a Jounin instructor" Sasuke said.

Then Kakashi walked in and they all chorused "you're late!"

"Yah ok well… my first impression of you is… never mind I can't tell you. Meet me on the roof top" Then he shunshined away.

"That was pretty cool… well I think he's worthy of being a Jounin instructor. How about you" Naruto said

"Hn" was Sasuke's clever response.

"We should hurry" Sakura said.

* * *

_**On top of the roof…**_

"Ok, why don't you introduce yourselves, one at a time" Kakashi said.

"Introduce ourselves? Well… what are we supposed to say?" Sakura asked.

"Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies, things like that" Kakashi finished.

"Why don't you tell us stuff first, I mean before we talk tell us about you, so we can see how it's supposed to work" Naruto asked _'ha that was perfect I have to keep this up'_

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake, things I like and things I hate… I don't feel like telling you that"

"Huh?" they chorused

"My dreams for the future, never really thought about it. As for my hobbies I have lots of hobbies."

"That was totally useless. All he told us was his name" Sakura said and Naruto agreed.

"Ok your turn. You on the right you first"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like Ramen and I really like the ramen at the Ichiraku noodle shop, but I hate waiting 3 minutes to heat the water to pour the water in the ramen cup.

My hobby is trying new ramen and comparing them, and my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage ever, believe it. Then the hole village will start treating me like I'm somebody important" he said

'_He has grown up in very interesting way' _thought Kakashi. "Alright… next"

"I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like uh… I mean… my hobby is… my dream for the future is…" Sakura said._ 'I just couldn't say those things out loud' _

'_**Cha, if I want to find out more about Naruto I can't let those kinda things escape…" **_(Perverted giggle)

"…and what do you hate"

"Ino-pig"

'_That's strange I thought for sure she would hate me' _thought Naruto.

'_Girls her age are more interested in boys than in ninja training'_ thought Kakashi.

"Last one"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone."

'_Gee um I hope he doesn't mean me' _Thought Naruto.

'_Sasuke is so emo' _Sakura thought

'_Just as I thought'_ Kakashi … well thought "Your each unique and you have your own ideas, we'll have our first mission on Monday" (by the way it's Tuesday, so he means next Monday)

"What are we going to be doing" said Naruto

"It's a task all four of are going to be doing"

"What, what, what, what!" Naruto said eagerly

"We're going to have a survival exercise"

"Huh, survival exercise?"

"I thought we were supposed to get real missions, not more practice. We already did this stuff at the academy. That's how we got here" said Sakura

"This is not like your previous training."

"So uh what kinda training is it?" Naruto asked. This made Kakashi laugh menacingly.

"Hey hold on that's a normal question so what's so funny?" asked Sakura.

"well if I tell you the answer you're not going to like it… of the twenty seven graduates only nine will be accepted as genin, the other eighteen will be weeded out and sent back to the academy."

"In other words this is a make-it-or-break it, pass-fail test. The chances that you'll fail are at least 66%" This shocked the genin-to-be students there. Naruto put on his fake shocked face just to be fair to them.

"See didn't I tell you, you wouldn't like it"

"That's crazy we worked really hard to get here what was that academy test for anyway" Naruto said

"Oh that was a test to see who MIGHT be qualified to be a genin… or not. That's how it is I decide whether you pass or fail. Bring your ninja gear. That's it… oh and on Monday, skip breakfast, you'll puke." Yet again Kakashi managed to shock the three stooges… I mean genin-to-be.

* * *

**Time of day: midnight.**

**Location: across the street of a bar on the far side of Kanoha…**

Naruto has his Venom suit on.

'_Ok we're here now what…' _Naruto asked.

'_**Now we wait… there use to be a lot of crimes around here… I bet there still is' **_Venom told Naruto

Naruto's 'spider sense' was now starting to warn him of danger. Then, shattered glass was heard coming from the back of an alley next to the bar.

'_**That's your cue kid' **_

"Right!" he said out loud. He web swung to the alley.

'O_k what do I do_?' he asked while hearing a scream from a girl that was getting abused by the drunk man.

'_**Sorry kid this is the part where you think on your own.' **_He told Naruto.

'_Ok'_ he looked at the man that was violating the girl. Then his hand shot out a web towards the man.

"Huh?" the man said confused and agitated, until he was pooled away screaming. Then Naruto came down, hanging upside down on his web.

"You ok there?" he asked changing his voice and concerned for the girl who was about 23 years old.

The girl nodded before running away terrified.

Naruto sweat dropped and was wondering why she screamed running away."That went well" he said sarcastically.

'_**Ok on to the next one'**_

'_What! No, no, no, no… I am NOT doing that again' _

'_**I thought you wanted to make people see you different'**_

'_They're not SEEING me, they're seeing YOU, but on the other hand it did feel good helping her.'_

'_**Ok, see. There you go'**_

Kyuubi was busy figuring the Venom out so she could modify the spider powers, while Naruto stopped more vandalism and major crimes in Kanoha. He had made a name for himself. People knew him as Venom with the black suit on, but they didn't know it was him.

The soon-to-be rookie nine were getting to know their teacher and everybody was wondering "WHO IS VENOM."

* * *

_**SECRET LOCATION **_

_**TIME OF DAY UNKNOWN:**_

'_This new character… Venom... __is causing me trouble'_ he thought. He was wrapped in bandages covering his right eye. He also had a Cuban cigar in his mouth (heh who does he remind you of).

"Who is Venom? He's a criminal that's who he is" he said while looking at the daily newspaper. "A vigilante, a public menace"

"What should we do with him Danzo-sama?" a random root member asked.

"We wait and watch… until he slips up." He said with a grin on his face.

* * *

That's the end. Next chapter is the final chapter for the harem or couple poll.


	5. Fans and a date?

Well again I don't own Naruto. Well this is the last chapter to actually get to vote for harem or couples.

'_Thoughts' _

'_**Demon/Venom thoughts'**_

Flashbacks

* * *

Date is Thursday and it's an afternoon.

Now a lot of people liked Venom and many shinobi have come to trust him. Some cheered as he passed by web swinging. He had left the criminals hanging on a lamp post or cocooned on a wall terrified many times. He felt like someone was following him and sure enough, it was Anko.

"Heh… Hi there. I've heard a lot about what you do" she said, jumping across buildings

"Heh… my reputation precedes me. Although your quite the seductress yourself Anko Mitarashi" 'Venom' said, swinging across buildings.

"Heh… I guess my reputation precedes me as well" she said feeling proud of her self.

"I'd love to stay and chat but… duty calls" he said as he felt his 'spider-sense' go off.

"Hehe… 'dooty'… hey wait… damn" she said disappointed she didn't get to spend time with Venom. _'Hmm that's a nice ass'_ then she started to giggle perversely.

* * *

**After the quick save he went to Ibiki to see if any criminals have escaped.**

"Well… Venom nothing yet, but thanks for your help on Wednesday. It would have taken all week to get them here but you sped up the process" he said with gratitude.

"No prob. Just let me know if it happens again. Oh and that Anko chick isn't as bad as you said she was." He said kinda bored. Ibiki had felt something shrivel down his spine as he said this.

"You met Anko?" he said in disbelief. "And you're not afraid of her?"

"No. why… should I be?" Naruto replied.

"Oh no, no, no. She's nothing to be afraid of" He lied through his teeth.

"Ok. I'll be off then" he said a little concerned for his well being.

"Yah later… hope you're still alive after her" he muttered the last part.

* * *

**_Now swinging by..._**

He had passed a dog park and saw someone who looked a lot like his friend Kiba. _'She has a nice ass… hmm something seems wrong with all the dogs there.'_

"Oh no… you guys weren't supposed to eat the human food." She said worried about her dogs.

Naruto came from behind slowly going down his web upside down. "Hey you need help" He asked concerned.

"Ah! Oh V-venom… what are you doing here."She said shocked that THE Venom was here.

"Oh just passing by, but more importantly don't those dogs need help." He said

"Yah, can you help take them to my place quick" She asked

"Yes, of course" he said. Then they left as quickly as they could. They were at her place and she quickly got medicine for the dogs searching the pills for food poisoning.

"Are you a vet?" he asked

"Why yes, yes I am" she said. The dogs were feeling better and Venom had stayed there.

"Heh must be nice to be able to heal others" Venom said.

"Oh, what, this? It was just some pills" She said modestly.

"No, I mean you're a vet and you heal animals but I go around beating the snot out of everyone" he said

"Huh… I wish I could be the snot out of my brother" she said and he snickered.

"Who Kiba… heh I thought you looked familiar" he said

"You know Kiba?" she asked

"Uh yah, I seen him before" he said

* * *

"Hey my ball" some kid whined. Then Kiba went to go get the ball, but that was his first mistake because he didn't see Sasuke walking by or the fan girls rushing by to see him.

"OH SHIT" he said '_I am so screwed' _then a web went out to him and he was pulled away quickly.

"AHHHHH… ah? Umm? Eh, I'm alive. Ha ha, I'm alive" He said

"You're a loud one, aren't you?" Venom said impassively. 

"Umm did you save… oh man thanks dude… I think I saw my life flash before my eyes" Kiba said still scared for his life.

"Yah fan girls are very dangerous. You should look both ways before crossing the street… well see you later" he said then shot a web to a nearby building and left.

"That… was… awesome!" he yelled.

* * *

"Well I got to go. See you later." He said

"Yah see… you" she said before he left. Then Kiba came rushing in.

"Did you see that? Venom just came out from our house. What was he doing here" Kiba said excitedly.

"Yah he was helping me bring the sick dogs home." She said

"What Akamaru got sick? Oh no" he said concerned for his dog and friend.

"Don't worry he's feeling better now" she said

"Oh… so what did Venom do, what did he say, did he mention me? C'mon tell me, tell me" He said and his sister sweat dropped.

* * *

_**Early in the afternoon**_

He returned back to his black T-shirt, camo pants, and his cloth on his face. He had started helping out around the village for free. He was walking down the street until he saw Sakura sulking on a bench.

"Hey why the long face Sakura-Chan" He said

"None of your business" she hissed back.

"Aw c'mon… tell me what's wrong Sakura?" he said unaffected

"Well… no, nothing's wrong" she said trying to hide it.

"C'mon… it'll make you feel better if you talk about it ne…"

"Well Sasuke never notices me and I really like him and… I don't know" she said exasperated.

"Ah… I see… well why do you like him? hmm?" he asked

"Well I … I… "She remained silent then she started to think about it.

"Um Naruto ill see you later I have to go" She said trying to think of reasons why she liked Sasuke

"Ok bye Sakura-Chan" he said

"Bye Naruto "She said sincerely

'_I hope she finds some one better than him… they really don't make a good couple'_ he thought

'_**Oh and you would be better hmm?" **_Kyuubi teased him while thinking '_**he definitely would be'**_

'_Oh be quiet Kyuubi-Chan' _he told her putting emphases on her name.

"_**grrr...' **_was here clever response.

* * *

_**With Sakura and Ino…**_

"Hey Ino." Sakura said

"Hey forehead" She said

"pig"

"what do you want?" she said a little annoyed.

"I just wanted to talk… " she said while muttering something at the end.

"what was that?" Ino asked

"And maybe, be friends with you again OK!" she said.

"Huh... wait what's wrong"

"I've been talking to Naruto and he asked me a question that I couldn't find the answer to?"

"Oh and what is that?"

"Well he asked me why I liked Sasuke but I couldn't answer, I froze"

"Oh" she said '_Damn I hope she's not falling for Naruto too… wait no I'm not in love with that idiot…ok maybe a little' _she thought thinking about his goofy smile.

"I mean I tried to get him to notice me but nothing seems to work"

"Yah I know what you mean. I was asking myself that yesterday when Naruto came after and told me I looked beautiful. heh that really helped" she said with a smile on her face.

"Don't even think about it pig"

"Huh… wait… don't tell me you fell for him. I mean it's only been a couple of days"

"Heh you're one to talk pig I just saw you blush. Are you thinking about _Naruto-Kun_ hmmm?"

"And what if I am" she said angry

"You can't!" she said feeling jealous.

"What and why not." She said still angry.

"Because I love him"

"And what if I love him too"

"Grrr… wait… look I want us to be friends again so putting Naruto aside for now… how is life"

"Hey don't change the subject"

"Naruto has been treated bad huh Ino" she said ignoring Ino

"Yah he has, but why would they hate Naruto. I mean his pranks weren't that bad to try and kill him." She said.

"Yah… Um hey… if he couldn't chose between the two of us would you be willing to share him with me? I mean he keeps on his smile even after people insulted him and I haven't seen many people care for hm."

"Umm… Yah I think I would. I mean I'm not by- but I think I can share." She said not too sure of herself if she could share.

"Yah I know I'm not either, but… I don't want to spoil our friendship in case something like that happens… you know" Ino said

"Yah" they kept talking about stuff they had missed out on each others' life and were getting close.

* * *

_**With Naruto getting currently stalked by Hinata…**_

She had recently lost sight of him and was looking around.

"Hey Hinata what's up"

"Eep… um nothing's up Naruto-kun. I was just walking th-that's all" she said nervously.

"Oh ok. Hey do you want to join me for lunch Hinata" He said _'Why is she blushing'_

'_Clueless, I swear' _Kyuubi thought '_but that bitch better not try anything funny'_

"_Oh my gosh is Naruto asking me out… oh… c'mon say yes already'_ she thought but couldn't do. She nodded instead not trusting her mouth anymore and at the same time turning different shades of red.

"Hey… Hinata are you feeling sick?" he asked. She shook her head still not trusting her mouth.

"Well ok if you say so let's go to Ichiraku" he said proudly and excited. Hinata was probably more excited than he was though.

* * *

Well that was it last chance to get your vote in on a harem or couple.


	6. The close calls

Well it seems harem takes it so it will be a harem. Yay to all that chose harem and for those that chose couple give me the couple you chose and they might have a special moment with Naruto.

* * *

_**With Naruto and Hinata at the Ichiraku ramen shop…**_

Naruto had already ordered a bowl for both of them and he was doing most of the talking. Hinata was slowly getting use to Naruto being there and she was slowly getting more confidence to talk.

"So that's how my training has been like" He said

"Th-that's great Naruto-kun" she said

"So how has your training been doing?"

"Well we are practicing on working as a team" she said shyly.

"Hmm… maybe I should do some team bonding too… heh" he said

"Ok here's your meal, enjoy-… oh hoho Naruto are you on a date?" Teuchi said slyly.

"What no, it's not a date. Hinata wouldn't want to go on a date with me… heh" He said trying not to get on the bad side of a girl. He had enough experience to learn about that, at least.

"That's not true. I wouldn't mind going on a date with you" Hinata said in a hurry and getting quiet towards the end.

"Huh what was that?" Naruto asked. In his mind Kyuubi had been thinking_**'that bitch, trying to seduce my Naruto.'**_

"Hey dad I'm back" Ayame said. Then she saw Naruto with someone and got jealous. "Hey Naruto-kun who's this" she said a little agitated.

"Oh this is Hinata" he said not noticing Ayame get jealous.

"Hi" she said and started to feel uncomfortable. "Um Naruto it's getting late I should go" she said trying to get out of that situation.

"Oh… um yah. Here let me walk you home." He said trying to show manners in front of Ayame.  
"See you later Ayame, old man" he said before he left.

"Um… thank you for the meal Naruto-kun" Hinata said feeling shy. Once they got to the Hyuga compound she got disappointed. She hoped it would have been longer but it was getting late.

She was about to say 'good bye' when Naruto gave her a quick peck on the cheek and said  
"Later Hinata-Chan" making the girl blush and almost faint. Naruto was thinking '_damn why did I kiss her, I don't think she's ever going to speak to me again, damn'. _

Then Hinata ran up to her room and gave a small squeal like a school girl. Her confidence was building ever so slightly.

Her sister was at the door wondering what changed. She felt jealous that her sister was only a year or 2 older than her and was getting stronger (Yah I'm making her a little older).

* * *

_**Now it's Sunday and Naruto was just swinging outside of Anko's apartment.**_

When he felt his spider sense go off he looked around curiously and he saw Anko. She had thrown a couple of shuriken with strings attached so she caught him by surprise.

'_Note to self: train to detect chakra signatures' _he thought worried about what Anko was going to do.

"Hello Venom" Anko said lusciously. '_Yes, I got him… mmm nice, very nice'_ she thought feeling him up.

"H-h-hi Anko. Wh-wh-what are you doing?" He asked feeling something weird behind him. Then he saw Anko over his shoulder and she was licking her lips.

"Oh nothing" she said in a sing song voice. '_Ok how do I take off this suit? Damn, where is the zipper on this thing'_ she thought looking for the zipper. She really wanted to know his Identity.

When he was able to move his arms a little, he gathered his strength and broke free of the wires holding him. "Bye Anko-Chan, I hope we can do this again sometime" he said trying to forget just how playful she was.

"GOD DAMN IT, I WAS SO CLOSE!" She yelled and a couple of people who were friends with the snake mistress had sweat dropped. Then she chased after him.

* * *

_**With Naruto...**_

Naruto had turned back to his normal clothes thinking it'd be best to stay like that while Anko is around. _'Oh shit the team meeting is tomorrow' _he thought getting ready to go train. Venom had taught him several fighting styles and jitsu.

"Ha, web bullet is a success" he said. He had been creating new ways to use the webs and the thicker web-like tentacles. He also noticed he could go down to the ground like if he was his shadow.

In the horizon he saw the sun set and thought best to be headed back home. He was going to skip crime fighting today.

The next day he woke up early and ate ramen looking at his orange radio clock (The boy really likes orange doesn't he).

'_(Sigh)… I kinda miss the old orange suit' _he thought

'_**Hell no, the way you look now is way better than the way you looked back then' **_Kyuubi told him.

'_Umm… sure Kyuu-Chan' _he said feeling better now.

'_**Hey what's wrong?' **_She asked him. She had gotten used to being called Kyuu-Chan. She had also deepened their relationship from 'acquaintances' to 'friends', making real progress.

'_Huh nothing just a little nervous that's all'_

'_**Oh ok, well if you need to talk you know I'm still here ok.'**_

'_Yah ok Kyuubi' _he told her

* * *

_**At Team 7's training ground…**_

All 3 genin were there, they greeted each other, and waited for their Jounin instructor together. Each of them were getting impatient.

They kept waiting… and waiting… and waiting. The sun had already risen and it was now past daylight.

"Morning everyone, ready for your first day?" Kakashi said.

"HEY YOUR LATE" they chorused together.

"Well a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way" he said "Well (clears throat) let's get started" He put a timer on a tree stump "Here we go its set for noon."

"Your assignment is very simple, you just have to take these bells from me. That's all there is to it." He said juggling the bell a little. "If you can't get them by noon, you go without lunch"

"Wha" Naruto said thinking he looked stupid

"You'll be tied to those posts and you'll watch while I eat my lunch in front of you." he said

'_So that's why" _Sasuke thought

'_He told not to eat breakfast to make it harder on us' _Sakura thought "Wait a minute, there's 3 of us how come there's only 2 bells." She said

"So that way, at least one of you will end up tied to a post and ultimately disqualified for failing to complete the mission… That one goes back to the academy" he answered

"Grrr" Naruto growled.

"Then again all three of you can get flunked out too… you can use any weapons including shuriken. If you're not prepared to kill me, you won't be able to take the bells" he said

"Those weapons are dangerous sensei" Sakura said

"Hahaha I'm starting to wonder if this guy is a Jounin" Naruto said.

"Class clowns are usually the weakest links, you can safely ignore them, lowest scores, losers" Kakashi came up with his own insult.

"Grrr" Naruto growled. _**'He's got a point why don't you attack him by surprise'**_

'_Yah but I got to go slow don't want to show off and make them suspicious about me' _he told Kyuubi.

"When I say start you can begin"

Naruto growled again. Taking out a kunai he quickly went toward Kakashi, but then Kakashi got behind him holding his hand above his head and shocking the other 2 genin.

"Don't be in such a hurry… I didn't say start yet"

'_He's so fast I didn't even see him move' _thought Sakura. Inner Sakura was staying quiet for now.

'_So he is a Jounin' _thought Sasuke.

"but you came at me with the full intention of destroying me so… how can I say this I'm actually starting to like you guys… get ready… and start" The 3 genin leapt away.

* * *

_**Now with the Hokage and Iruka…**_

"Iruka what did you wish to see me about" The Hokage said

"Naruto has been assigned to team 7. The Jounin in charge of that group, just how tough a trainer is he" Iruka said worried, but didn't show it.

"Kakashi you mean… you are concerned about him"

"I am… I heard a rumor about his training methods"

The Hokage pulled out a book. "What's this?" Iruka asked.

"All the trainees who've ever been assigned to him, those who passed and those who failed." The Hokage said.

"May I?" he asked then he look at the book and was immediately shocked. Wait a sec… this is…"

* * *

_**Oops scene change, now with team 7…**_

Everyone was hiding effectively. Well everyone except one.

Kakashi looked up "huh?"

"You and me right now, fare and square" Naruto said. Grinning because he had done something daring.

"Hmmm?" Kakashi cocked his head to the side.

'_Fool' _thought Sasuke

"You know compared to the others… you're a little weird." He said.

Naruto grunted and sprinted towards Kakashi (It would be jogging if he were using his true strength). Then he jumped back getting cautious because Kakashi reached for his pouch.

"Shinobi battle techniques… part 1…taijutsu… the physical art" He said

'_Then why is he reaching for his pouch'_

He took out his book with a grunt and a glee in his eye.

"What the…"

"What are you waiting for, make your move."

"But… um why are you reading that book?"

"Why… to see what happens next" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Don't let it bother you. With your weak attacks it doesn't really matter if I'm reading… or whatever"

Naruto attacked several times then he couldn't see him anymore.

"Don't let your enemy get behind you" he said making a hand sign still holding his book.

'_A hand sign to focus his chakra. Is that the tiger hand sign? That's dangerous, he could destroy Naruto with that' _Sakura thought.

'_That hand sign is from a fire jitsu, he's not just toying with Naruto he's going to demolish him' _thought Sasuke.

"Naruto move out of the way he's going to destroy you!" Sakura yelled moving away because she realized she gave away her position.

"Too late." Kakashi said "LEAF VILLAGE SECRET FINGER JUTSU" he yelled before poking Naruto in the butt hard, sending him flying. "THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH" he yelled afterwards.

"That wasn't a hand sign at all. He just poked him" Sakura said with a blush.

"These 2 are just 2 idiots." Sasuke said.

He poofed in mid flight startling everyone there

"Hmm… wonder where he went… Ok where was I" he said turning back to his book

'_That must be against the rules, he's a Jounin. we can't possibly match him" _Sakura thought.

Naruto had been hiding in the water '_ok Kakashi try this' _he thought carefully throwing shuriken from that water so he wouldn't hurt Kakashi that much.

Kakashi easily caught the two shuriken in his fingers, still reading his book.

* * *

_**Back with Iruka and the Hokage…**_

"It can't be this is even worse than the rumors." Iruka said holding the book

"Kakashi's tests maybe a bit harder than the others" the Hokage said.

"A _bit _harder? Not a single student has ever passed his test."

"That's true, they all tried but not one of them could live up to Kakashi's expectations, so they were all eliminated"

* * *

_**Back with team 7**_

Naruto was getting out of the water "What are you doing now? You know, you won't get lunch unless you get a bell by 12 o'clock"

"I know I know you told me already" Naruto said getting frustrated but quickly putting it to a minimum.

"Hmm… you seem full of energy did you eat breakfast today"

"Huh? Oh yeah I did… heh I forgot, we weren't supposed to eat huh?" Naruto asked.

2 stomachs growled from different locations.

'_Damn, the dobe ate while I'm still hungry' _thought Sasuke.

'_Breakfast… I didn't even have dinner… ohhh. Why did I have to go on a diet?' _She thought.

"I will get those bells no matter what. I'll find a way to get them believe it" he said getting a little serious and then a couple of clones came bursting out of the water.

'_What seven Narutos' _Sakura thought while she was looking at how all of the Narutos were wet and their clothes stuck to them ever so tightly. She gave a perverted grin and then she got shock _'What? There all real. How could he do that?' _she thought in her mind.

'_Hmm… it looks like the stories are true. He can create shadow clones... the rumors said he created much more than this so he must be holding back, he's planning something.' _He thought. '_It's a forbidden skill, but he defeated Mizuki with it.'_

"Great technique, but I don't think you can keep it up for very long. You talk like you're a hot shot, but your still the worst student"He said. Just then he was caught from behind. "Huh? He got me from behind."

"Didn't you say not to let your enemy get behind you sensei. Good advice sensei" Naruto said

'_Naruto is so cool' _Sakura thought with a blush.

'_A diversionary tactic… nice' _thought Sasuke.

Naruto punched, but he didn't get Kakashi he got himself. '_A substitution jitsu… damn' _he thought. Then he undid the jitsu just in case.

'_So close Naruto… so close' _Sakura thought

'_He got you with a replacement jitsu… loser' _thought Sasuke.

'_Hmm… he dropped a bell, but that rope is right there… (Sigh) got to take one for the team again' _he thought. "Must have gotten him with my jitsu cuz he dropped a bell" he said running into the trap that lifted him up in the air.

'_Of course there was a trap…dobe (sigh)' _Sasuke thought. _'That Jounin doesn't let down his guard, even when he's fighting a fool like Naruto.'_

Naruto crossed his arms and stared impassibly at the Jounin. "(sigh) Think before you use a jitsu or you're opponent could use it against you… oh and if the trap is obvious don't take it"

Naruto got increasingly mad.

'_he dropped his guard… this is my chance' _Sasuke thought before he threw shuriken that hit Kakashi.

Kakashi grunted and was slowly falling. "Are you out of your mind Sasuke? You went too far" Naruto said.

* * *

Well finally ok that's it. Heh, until next time oh and I have a little surprise for you… hehehehehe…muhahahahaaa. It's actually a good surprise so take care. Oh before I forget should he have a short harem or a major harem?


	7. Dicision and old acquaintances

Sorry I went to Los Vegas with family so I couldn't right anything but I got some ideas along the way. With that said on with the story.

* * *

The body of Kakashi was going slowly to the ground and then suddenly

'Poof'

There was a log with clothes on. Sasuke thought _'another substitution jitsu and now he knows where I am, got to move fast' _rushing through leaves and branches _'I thought he lowered his guard, but he did that on purpose and I fell for it'_

_'So that's where he is_' thought Kakashi

Sakura moved because she thought Kakashi would start looking for them. Then she stumbled and saw Kakashi. _'Ah hope he didn't hear that'_

Kakashi whispered "Sakura over here". Then did a hand sign and got her in a genjitsu.

"Huh… oh my… someone there? I think I felt something. What's going on?" she said getting worried.

"Sakura" came the voice of Sasuke

"Sasuke?" Sakura said. She looked and saw Sasuke beaten with kunai and shuriken sticking out of his body. She panicked and screamed seeing someone die for the first time.

"I think I over did it a bit, but she's got to see through these things." Kakashi said reading his book.

"Hmm? Sounded like Sakura?" Sasuke said.

"Shinobi battle skills #2, the illusion jitsu. Sakura studied it in class but she still couldn't see it coming" Kakashi said.

_'Genjitsu, it's just simple mind control. I'm not surprised he caught Sakura with it, but…' _thought Sasuke. "I'm not like Sakura and Naruto" he then said

"Say that after you get a bell" Kakashi said teasing Sasuke. Then they battled.

* * *

_**With Sakura...**_

She was getting up then she remembered what happened.

"Oh no. Sasuke died. I hope he didn't get Naruto. Oh Naruto where are you? Damn it I shouldn't have left." she said worriedly. Thinking about the blonde.

* * *

**_With Naruto..._**

"Hmm? What's that?" he said looking at the box lunches. "Hey I know what those are. Heh I ninja must see through deception." He quoted his sensei. '_Maybe I should give them to Sakura and Sasuke… I mean they haven't eaten right? So it wouldn't be fair. Alright!'_ he declared in his mind.

* * *

_**Back with Sasuke and Kakashi…**_

He lost sight of Kakashi when he did the fireball jitsu. _'Where did he go? Behind me, above?"_

"Where… I'm where you least expect me." Kakashi said before he pulled him down to the ground. "Earth style: head hunter jitsu… Can't move huh. That was the third battle shinobi battle skill. You have talent, and you were right you are '_different_' than the other 2 but different doesn't always mean better. They say the nail that sticks up is the one that always gets hammered down."

"Uh. Great" Sasuke said.

* * *

_**With Naruto...**_

"Heh sensei said that if we don't get a bell then he won't give us lunch but if I get the lunch and hide it so that I can give it to Sasuke and Sakura then there's nothing he can do about it.

"Hi there" Kakashi said startling Naruto

"Um. I was just kidding sensei." Naruto said.

"Nice try" Kakashi said.

* * *

_**With Sasuke…**_

'He's stronger than I am. I can't get around that' Sasuke thought. Then Sakura came running out and stopped. She looked at his face and her expression changed from confusion to terrified.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said

"Ahhhhhhhhhh. SASUKE'S HEAD WITHOUT A BODY IS TALKING" she screamed then fainted.

"And that's my teammate" Sasuke said.

Moments later she woke up with Sasuke looking at her. "Huh Sasuke. Your ok" she said touching him to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"Hey stop that… hey… cut it out. Cut it out!" he said struggling to get away of the worried. Then she stopped and he stood up.

"I have to get a bell before lunch" he said

"Sasuke you're still trying to get a bell?"

"Back there I touched one, next time I'll get one"

"That is really great. I can't believe you did that. You're amazing" she said sarcastically although he didn't notice.

'**I can't believe it. He touched a bell! I'll never get one which means he's ganna pass and I'll fail stupid, no good, show off!' **Inner Sakura (I'm ganna call her I.S., no… Izzy, no… can you help me think of a name for inner Sakura?)

"RIIIIIIIIIIIING!" the bell rang well I guess you can tell obviously.

"Uh. I wasted too much time" he said.

* * *

_**Now back at the 3 posts…**_

3 stomachs were growling. (Naruto sure gets hungry fast doesn't he?) Naruto was tied up to a post.

"Uh oh stomachs growling huh? That's too bad. Oh by the way, about this exercise, I've decided. I won't send any of you back to the academy." Kakashi said.

"What? I passed? All I did was faint. Do you get points for that?" Sakura said. Then she started jumping for joy.

"Then, then, then, that means all 3 of us, all 3 of us-" Naruto said eagerly before getting cut off.

"Yes all 3 of you are being dropped from the program permanently.

"Drop us from the program? That means we can never become ninja. You said if we can't take the bells we would be sent back to the academy. You can't just change that. Why would you do that?" Naruto yelled.

"Because you don't think like ninja. You think like little kids. Like brats." Kakashi said. Then Sasuke got up and rushed him. He was pinned easily.

"You think it's all about you… You don't know what it means to be a ninja. You think it's a game huh? why do you think we put you on squads? Did you consider that question for one moment?"

"I don't know what you mean." Sakura said and at the same time Naruto whispered "Teamwork". Nobody heard him so he decided to keep it to himself.

"I mean you never realized what this exercise is all about. Not even close."

"What... it's about?" Naruto said trying to act like himself again.

"Yes that's what determines whether you pass or fail."

"But that's. I mean I wanted to ask you that from the beginning." Sakura said.

"Tch use your head. We put you on a squad why do you think we would do that… it's basic. TEAM WORK?" Kakashi said getting to genin shocked and an expression he couldn't make out because he had a cloth on.

"If all 3 of you had come at me, you _might _have been able to get 1. Anyway it's over"

_'Wait a minute' _"You set it up with 3 people but only 2 bells. If we worked together and got the bells, only 2 would get them and that would lead to group conflict and the squad would break up." Sakura said

"Exactly, I purposely got you against each other" he said. "I wanted to see if you would overcome that and see if you would put the squad ahead of yourselves. Genin should have a natural feel for teamwork. But you, it never even crossed your mind."

"SAKURA. You obsessed over Sasuke's death while Naruto was right in front of you to help him" he said making her feel useless.

"Naruto. You do everything on your own. Everything. And you Sasuke, thought the others were so far beneath you they were worthless. Arrogance. Ninja missions are carried out in squads. Of course you need individual skills but teamwork is the most essential element. Every shinobi understands this. When individuals put themselves above the squad this can only lead to failure and death. For example Sakura kill Naruto or I kill Sasuke." He said pulling out a kunai and placing it next to Sasuke's neck.

"That's what happens on a mission. The enemy takes a hostage and you got an impossible choice and someone ends up dead." He said putting his kunai back in his pouch. "On every mission your life is on the line."

"Did you look at this stone?" he asked walking to it. "The names in graved on it. They are all ninja who are all heroes that are honored in our village."

"That's it. I decided that I'm going have my name in graved in that stone" Naruto said

"They are a special type of hero."

"Huh what type of hero are they"

"They are all K.I.A."

"Oooo. That sounds really cool Naruto said while thinking 'I shouldn't have brought it up.'

"It means killed in action. They all died" Sakura said.

"This is a memorial stone. The names of my closest friends are in graved here" he said. "Alright I'm going to give you one more chance, but I'm going to make it harder for you. You're going to get 3 hours before you get the bell. Eat lunch now to build up strength, but Naruto doesn't get any."

"Grrr" Naruto said.

"It's your punishment for breaking the rules and having breakfast" He said. "And if anyone try's to feed him, that person will immediately fail."

"I make the rules you follow them. Got it." He said in a threatening tone.

They started eating then they stopped when they heard Naruto's stomach growl.

"I can take it. This is no big deal." He said then his stomach growled again.

_'Damn it dobe. Quit acting so tuff' _"here" Sasuke said putting his boxed lunch in front of him.

"Sasuke?" he said.

"What. No Sasuke you can't do that you heard what sensei said." Sakura said looking out for Kakashi.

"Kakashi is gone. We need to get those bells as a team. If Naruto is hungry he'll be weak and useless. That hurts the team and jeopardizes the mission." He said.

_'Yes I get to feed Naruto, but I can't let him think I like him just yet.'_ Sakura thought. Then she gulped and put the boxed lunch in front of him.

'_Sakura_' he thought then Sakura smiled warmly. "Ok thanks he said."

"Don't thank me. just hurry up and eat" she said _'damn it hurry. C'mon take off that thing already._' Thought looking at his cloth

"But isn't that your lunch"

"I-I'm on a diet. I-I mean I don't eat as much as Sasuke so JUST TAKE IT NARUTO" she said

_'Is she implying that I'm fat? What the fuck' _Sasuke thought "Hurry up he could come back any minute" he said I little irritated.

Then she almost took off his mask when all of a sudden Kakashi appeared in smoke and said "YOU. You broke the rules. I hope you're ready for the punishment." He said then did hand signs and there was a bunch of dark clouds "any last words." And the genin were all shaking.

"B-b-but you said." Naruto started

"Yes"

"You said that there were 3 of us and that's what you said… so Sakura and Sasuke" getting quieter towards the end.

"We're all in this squad and we're all in this together" Sasuke said after. Then Sakura got up.

"Yeah. We gave our lunch to him because the 3 of us are 1" She declared.

"The 3 of you are 1? That's your excuse?" Kakashi said "You pass" then the clouds disappeared.

"Huh?"

"You… Pass. The other teams before you always did what I said and they never thought for themselves. In the ninja world those who break the rules are scum, that's true, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." He said.

"You know, he's k-kinda cool" Naruto said "Hey Kakashi-sensei where can I get a mask like that one?"

"Oh, well just head over to the recon district and you'll find a weapons shop tell them I sent you then ask them what you want ok"

Everyone started looking happy. "The exercise is over. Squad 7 starts its first mission tomorrow." Kakashi said giving them a thumbs up. "Let's go home "Then they left. _'Hmm… I feel like I'm forgetting something.' _they thought in unison.

Naruto was struggling _'damn it I knew they would leave and forget about me'_

'**Well they're not here you could use your spider powers' **Kyuubi said slyly.

_'Heh yah I could. Hey! Can you work on a way for me to get you out here?'_

'**Hmm. Yes I would like to feel free again. I'll see what I can do'**

Then he cut the ropes with his new venom like whip, of course a new invention. Then he headed over to the recon district.

* * *

**_At the recon district..._**

As soon as he saw the weapons shop he went in. when he got there he heard a ring and noticed a bell hanging at the top of the door. Then a man looking very buff asked "How can I help you?"

"Well Kakashi told me to come here to get what I needed, so I was wondering if you could give me a mask like Kakashi's" he said

"Um yeah, hold on let me see if I have them in stock. You see not a lot of people buy them so we don't make many" he said

"Ok" he said then he heard a ring and noticed a girl with 2 hair buns, a pink shirt and green pants.

"Hey dad, I'm back from training!" She yelled

"In a minute!" he yelled back.

"Oh a customer how can I help you" she said

"Oh um… well you see that guy is already helping me" He said as he recognized the girl as Tenten. He thought of her as cute the year before when he failed.

"Hey, you look familiar… Have we met?" she said.

"Oh um I don't think so" He said trying to cover it up. She now recognized his voice and was surprised to see him with a new style.

"Oh I remember you. You're Naruto that guy who failed last year" she said

"Uh heh… Yeah that's me" He said sheepishly.

In the other room Tenten's dad was listening _'hmm Naruto… Naruto… oh yah Naruto Uzumaki. Boy's had a hard life hmm… maybe I should modify it to be a little more helpful_' He thought. He was one of the people who had enough of seeing Naruto get hurt and had stopped it once by calling the Hokage.

When he came out they were talking like friends and Tenten was feeling happy. "You're in luck this happens to be my very last one. Oh and it's on the house seeing as this is your first time. come back some more so you can check out the latest designs for new weapons and pre-order them.

"Um… yah thanks. I really appreciate it" he said bowing his head down.

"Well Naruto see you around ok" She said.

"Yeah see yah" then he left.

* * *

_**With Naruto heading home... **_

Kiba was having a really bad day. Then he bumped into Naruto.

"Hey watch where you're going! Huh… oh hey Kiba" he said.

"Grrr… I'm not in the moo-… you look different" he said because he didn't see the new clothes Naruto had when they were calling out teams. Naruto made his eyes look like upside down U's (I'm ganna call them his eye smile)

"Heh what are your thoughts on the new duds?" he said

"What is this some kinda ninja fashion show? Cuz if it is I got some black and brown tights that'll put you to shame" Kiba said sarcastically and pissed off.

"What, not a fan of the new me? Heh" he said teasingly

"First of all you smell like shit. Second, you look like one of those emo kiddies they got all over the internet, jabbering about how hard their life is when they've never even known how hard ninja training is."

"Oh my god… you have a 'My Face' page. Don't you?... Ha. Dork!"

"I do NOT!"

"Ha you so totally do!"

"Shut up. So annoying"

"Will you add me as a friend? I'll poke you and you'll poke me back" He said teasingly.

"I said SHUT UP"

"Well later Kiba" Naruto said dashing off. _'Heh annoying Kiba. Success.'_

"Grrr… Naruto get back here"

* * *

Well that's it sorry again I was at Los Vegas so yeah any way, if you didn't know what I meant by Short harem or major harem then it's like this.

Short harem 3-7

Major harem is 7-12


	8. The mission

I don't own Naruto. It is rated M for a reason that will come later… hehe little pun there. but on with the story.

* * *

Well Naruto has gone on a lot of D ranked missions now and he's been training in different taijutsu styles. When he's not doing missions he would inventing new ways to use the 'suit' to his advantage.

Team 7 had just finished their mission on retrieving Tora the cat and they had enough… well not Kakashi since he was always reading his book.

"Now then, for squad 7's missions we have several available tasks. Among them babysitting the chief, helping his wife with the groceries, plucking carrots-" the Hokage said before being cut off.

"Nooooo. I want to go on a real mission. Something challenging and exciting, not this little kid stuff. C'mon old man" he said '_I think they've had enough and Iruka-sensei seems a little too relaxed_' he thought.

'_He's got a point_' thought Sasuke

'_I knew this was coming'_ thought Kakashi

'_I hope the Hokage lets us go on a better mission'_ thought Sakura

While all the thinking was going on, Iruka had a tick mark on his head and he was growing quite frustrated.

"HOW DARE YOU? YOU'RE JUST BRAND NEW GENIN WITH LITTLE EXPERIENCE. LIKE EVERYONE ELSE YOU'RE DOING SIMPLE MISSION TO DEVELOP YOUR SKILLS." He yelled out.

'_Heh that worked now…_' "ARE YOU SERIOUS! Babysitting is not a mission it's just a stupid-oof" he said before he got hit to the ground. _'Maybe I went a little overboard.'_

"Will you put a lid on it" Kakashi said.

"Naruto, it seems you do not understand the tasks you have been given-"the Hokage said before his lecture which no one was listening to and when he was finally finished he noticed.

"So I had this pork Ramen yesterday and I'm thinking I should go with Miso Ramen today and-"

"SILENCE" the Hokage said

"Oh sorry" Kakashi said

"C'mon old man. I'm not a brat anymore, I'm a ninja, and I want a ninja mission" Naruto said '_heh how was that Kyuu- Chan_'

'_**That was really… brat like… so well done'**_

'_Heh thanks'_

"Heheh Naruto wants us to know that he's not a brat, he's a former brat, he wants a mission so be it… I'll give you a C- ranked mission. You'll be bodyguards on a journey." The Hokage said.

'_Wow he actually listened to Naruto'_ thought Sasuke

'_Yes. Way to go Naruto'_ thought Sakura.

'_I wonder who's going to get bang-ed next, the main character or the investigator'_ thought Kakashi thinking about his book.

"Hmm… really who, who, is it a princess?" Naruto said eagerly '_man this c-rank better be worth it, I almost had the shield done.'_

"Be patient Naruto, send in our guest." Then a drunk that looked flushed came in.

"I'm Tazuna a master bridge builder…" then he noticed his employers. "What the… a buncha little snot nosed kids." He said before he took another drink of his 40 in a paper bag. "and you the little one wearing all black and a mask thinking he's cool… brat!" he said after.

Naruto had a tick mark on his head. "Says the guy who's drunk, smells like shit, and… blech what the hell is that, god damn that smells worse than shit!" He said then his spider sense went off "oh wait… I have to go to the bathroom."

"Wait Naruto meet us at the village gates ok" Kakashi said.

"Yeah yeah, look I really got to go."

He dashed out the room through the doors then jumped through the window changing into his suit.

"Tch… you better make sure he shows me respect on our way over to the wave country." The drunk said.

* * *

_**At the village gates after Naruto 'went to the bathroom'…**_

"Hell yeah, this is so awesome" Naruto said

"What are you getting excited about… loser" Sasuke said.

"This is the first time I've been out of the village… Fagot" he replied.

"Hey, am I supposed to trust my life to this runt, he's a joke" Tazuna said

"He's with me and I'm a Jounin so you don't have to worry" Kakashi said.

"Hey I'm going to be Hokage someday so you better start showing me some respect. My names Naruto Uzumaki, remember it" He said

"Hokage are powerful and wise, you are scrawny and brainless. The day you become Hokage I'll sprout wings and fly." Tazuna said.

"I WILL become Hokage and when I do every one will have to admit that I'm the top ninja including you" he said '_damn this is so pointless'_

'_**Yes but you have to keep an image, oh and I figured out a way you can get me to come out there'**_

'_Really, how?'_

'_**I'll tell you when you can get away for a while. Ask Kakashi for some training tips later'**_

"You can become Hokage ten times over and to me you'll still be a nobody, a loser." Tazuna said.

* * *

(Ok let's time skip to after they caught the demon brothers and the sappy story Tazuna said to keep them going.)

_**In a lair Zabuza had just finished talking to Gauto… **_

"Damn it this is getting worse and worse. The tasks I have to do are becoming more ridiculous every time I hear them." He said

"Zabuza- sama" the masked person said.

"What is it." He replied

"You know you're angry, but it's still not time yet."

"I know" He said.

* * *

(Sorry, another time skip, but I'm pretty sure you guys remember what happened in the Zabuza vs. Kakashi fight so we're headed for when he wakes up from the stress the sharingan put him through.)

_**In Tazunas' house…**_

Kakashi groaned '_uhhh, I think I over did it with the sharingan'_

"Waking up huh" A lady said with her hands on her hips.

"I've been better. It'll be a week before I can move… normally" he stressed out while sitting up.

"See, it's better if you don't move, so just lie down."

"Right" he said lying back down.

"Look the sensei is coming around" Naruto said coming in the room with the rest of his team.

"Listen sensei the sharingan is cool and all, but if it puts that much strain on you, maybe it's not worth it." Sakura said.

"Sorry" he responded.

"Well he did take out one of the most dangerous ninja… so we'll be safe for a while." Tazuna said.

"Right, but the boy with the mask, What about him?" She asked a bit scared

"He's from the ANBU black ops or tracker ninja of the village hidden in the mist" Kakashi said

"What do they do?" She asked

"They destroy all traces of a rouge ninja…" then Kakashi started to explain, when he was about finished he had a feeling inside him that worried him, so he stopped and put a hand on his face.

'_What is this…? If Zabuza is finished, why do I feel this way? Some things wrong. It's like I missed something'_ he thought worriedly

"Hey sensei, are you ok?" Naruto asked.

"Huh oh yeah… to finish what I was saying, tracker ninja deal with the body immediately, on the spot, so there's no room for error." He said with realization.

"Is that really important?" Sakura asked

"Think about it. Do you remember what the tracker ninja did?" Kakashi asked.

"We don't know what he did. He took the body someplace else." She replied.

"Exactly, but why? He should have dealt with the body then and there as quickly as possible. Think of the weapons she used for the take down. Do you remember what they were?"

Then immediately Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time "Throwing needles, No way"

"Exactly, none of it adds up."

"What are you all yapping about? You destroyed him" Tazuna said

"Here's the deal. Zabuza is still alive" Kakashi said making everyone gasp.

"But we saw him die." Naruto said. '_Heh, nice move Zabuza'_

"Yeah you checked him yourself sensei. You said that his heart stopped."

"His heart DID stop, but it was a temporary state to simulate death. The weapons that tracker used are called Senbon. They can pierce deeply but rarely kill unless they hit a vital organ, NOT in the neck. There modified from needles used for medical treatments like acupuncture. Trackers are trained to study the body. Causing the heart to stop while keeping the body alive is an easy matter for them." Kakashi said finally getting to his point.

"First, he carried Zabuza's body away which is much heavier than he is. Second, he used Senbon which have a precise affect but rarely fatal. From theses 2 factors we can conclude that she wasn't trying to kill Zabuza, he was trying to save him."

"C'mon, you're over thinking this aren't you?" Tazuna said

"Encountering suspicion, the ninja prepares quickly. Hesitation leads to disaster every shinobi knows this saying" Kakashi says noticing the excited emotions in the blonde's eyes.

'Heh he's actually pleased to hear that Zabuza's still alive. Now he has another shot at him.'

"Sensei, you said prepare quickly, but how can we do that if you can barely move?" Sakura said

"Heheheh I can still train you" Kakashi said.

"Hold on a little last minute training won't be enough to beat Zabuza. You barely beat him, even with your sharingan. We have to be reasonable about this."  
_**'Cha, are you trying to get us killed**_**' **inner Sakura made her presence (seriously need help with her name. Taking any suggestion into consideration.)

"Sakura, why was I able to stop Zabuza? Because you all helped me… You've grown… Naruto you've grown the most." He said with his own eye smile.

'_He does seem stronger.' _Thought Sakura '_maybe I can get close during training'_

"So you noticed Kakashi-sensei. Things are going to get better. Believe it!" Naruto said

"I don't believe it and nothing's going to be good." A little boy with a beanie came in.

"Who are you?" Naruto said

"Ah, Inari where have you been" Tazuna said

"Welcome back grandpa" Inari said with excitement, losing his bratty attitude

"Inari that was very rude. These ninja helped your grandpa and brought him back safely" Tsunami said.

"It's ok, it's ok, I'm rude to them too." Tazuna said.

"Mom you gotta understand these people are going to die. Gauto and his men will find them and wipe them out." Inari said

"What did you say brat. Well you know what a super ninja is, well that's me and I'm going to be Hokage someday. This Gauto or Blauto, whatever his name is, he's no match for a real hero like me." Naruto said.

"Ha There's no such thing as a hero" Inari said, his bratty attitude returning.

"What did you say?" Naruto said.

"If you want to stay alive you should go back where you came from."

"Naruto calm down" Kakashi said

"Inari wait where are you going" Tazuna said

"To look out at the ocean. I want to be alone" Inari said.

"Sorry about that." Tazuna said.

* * *

_**Moments later Naruto walked upstairs… **_

'_Who does that brat think he is I'm going to put him in his place right now'_

When he reached the door he heard sniffling then peered inside.

"No daddy no" he said with a stifled cry Naruto looked down solemnly.

* * *

_**Now to the training area…**_

Kakashi and the 3 genin were standing.

'_**This is perfect after he explains what you have to do for training, make up an excuse and make a shadow clone to stay in your place.' **_Kyuubi said in Naruto's head

'_Right'_ Naruto replied

"Alright training starts now. First we will begin with a review of chakra which is basic source of power. Understanding chakra is essential" Kakashi said.

"We know that" Sasuke said

"He's right a long time ago we learned about Katchra" Naruto said jokingly which made Sakura giggle.

"Chakra" Kakashi corrected thinking that was how ignorant Naruto was "Take it away Sakura"

"Alright Naruto" She said with a smile playing along "I'll explain it simply so you can understand it." Then she took out a scroll and began to explain.

When she finished Kakashi said "Right on all points. Iruka-sensei did have excellent students" and Sakura stuck her tongue out in a smile and made a 'V' shape with her fingers indicating 'Victory'

"Wait isn't the whole point to learn the jitsu" Naruto said

"Naruto is right for once. We're already using chakra energy in our jitsu" Sasuke said.

"NO. You haven't mastered this power. You have just scratched the surface of it… it's just like Sakura said. Each jitsu requires different types of chakra in different proportions. You must select them and combine them in exactly the right way." Kakashi said

"Up to now you just guest at the proportions hoping they come out right. Even if you produce a lot of chakra the jitsu won't work if you don't know how to control it. The jitsu won't work at all or it'll just be a joke"

"Ok well how do we change that?" Naruto said sheepishly scratching his head.

"Train so hard that your chakra becomes second nature to you guys." Kakashi said.

"What do we have to do?" Sakura said

"Hmmhmmhmm... Climb a tree" he said pointing up.

"What? Climb a tree?" the 3 genin said simultaneously

"But there's just one rule. No hands" Kakashi said

"What? You're kidding?"Sakura said

"Am I? Let's see" he gathered chakra as he made a hand sign and walked up the tree with his crutches.

"He's climbing…" Naruto said

"Straight up and he's only using his feet" Sakura finished.

"Well, you get the idea. Focus the chakra toward the souls of your feet and use it to connect to the tree. This is one way to apply the power of chakra" Kakashi said.

"Wait a minute. That's a nice trick, but how does that help us fight Zabuza?" Sakura asked

"It's the ONLY way to fight him Sakura. That's the goal of this training. If you can master this, you'll be able to master any jitsu, well theoretically. Well I can talk about this all day, but that won't help you will it? You need to apply the chakra through training" Kakashi said

He threw 3 kunai "Use the kunai to mark the tree at the highest point you can climb. Then try to get past that mark the next time and the next… At first you'll need to run at the tree so your momentum can take you as high as possible, until you get use to it. Ready, start" Kakashi said

They gathered chakra and dashed at different trees. Naruto and Sasuke took 4 steps up before Naruto noticed his tree was smashing though a bit and Sasuke noticed that he was slipping and made a back flip to land himself right.

'_That's about just what I expected from Naruto and Sasuke' _

Naruto just launched himself off on a branch next to Sakura who was hanging upside down with her feet planted under the branch.

"Hey this is fun" she said with her tongue stuck out.

"Well looks like the female member of the team has the most advanced chakra control. Well done Sakura."

"Heh way to go Sakura, I always knew you were awesome" Naruto said '_it does sort of tick me off though'_

'_**Awww~… getting jealous are we'**_Kyuubi mocked. **'**_**Well hurry up and find a way to train alone so I can tell you how to get me out. I'm starting to get impatient'**_

'_Relax. I'll see what I can do but I need some pointers first. Hmmm' _he replied back.

'_Yes, I got a compliment from Naruto' _Sakura thought

'_**Maybe you can help him train in a… secluded area where no one will see or hear. You know…**_**' **Now Sakura was beginning to turn neon red.

"Well not only does Sakura understand chakra, she can control and maintain it as well. We spoke about someone being Hokage, seems Sakura's got the best chance at that, wouldn't you say. And as for the great Uchiha clan, maybe they're not so great"

"That's enough, you talk too much, sensei" Sakura said 'Naruto's going to hate me now'

Naruto and Sasuke look at each other, glaring. Having only one thing in mind. '_I'm not going to lose to you'_

'_Alright, I think they're motivated, of course Naruto and Sasuke have more chakra within. If this exercise works, their mastery of chakra will become a valuable asset.'_

'_What a waste of time they don't know what they're up against' _Inari said as he clenched his fists.

"Shit I have to go to the restroom. Be right back." Naruto said. '_Ok Kyuubi how do I get you out here?'_

'_**Well it's kinda like your transformation jitsu and the shadow clone jitsu put together'**_

'_Hmm. Ok I'll try'_ he did the seals and used the right combination of chakra and changed the hand signs a bit as Kyuubi instructed him. There in all her glory was Kyuubi, the nine tailed_ girl?_

'_Oh that's right I almost forgot she was a girl._' He thought "so how do you feel?"

"I feel free. Thank you" she said cutely sitting down. "Ok now, would you mind spending the day with me?"

"Um sure… ok, just let me create a shadow clone to act as a decoy, so Sasuke and Sakura won't get suspicious"

They both heard bushes rustling and saw Naruto then they continued training.

After several hours later Sakura was dead tired and Naruto and Sasuke kneeling on the ground.

'_I'm totally worn out. How can they just keep going like that? C'mon Naruto you can do it even though you haven't made any progress I know you can do it.' _She thought looking concerned.

Naruto walked over and Sakura looked surprised.

"Hey, you're good at this, how about a few pointers? But don't tell Sasuke asked please." he said while Sasuke looked at them with curiosity.

_'He's catching on. From now on he'll get stronger and stronger. How strong? After all Naruto possess more chakra than Sasuke. In fact the amount he possesses is greater than my own.'_ Thought Kakashi

* * *

_**In Zabuza's lair…**_

After Gauto made his threats and had left. Zabuza had a kunai in his hand under the sheets.

"Haku that wasn't necessary" He said.

"Perhaps, but it's too early to take out Gauto. He's still our best cover, think about it the murders will draw their attention and then they'll be after us again. We need restraint" Haku said as the images of tracker ninja jumping through trees played in their minds.

"Right" he said before falling to sleep.

* * *

_**With Sakura…**_

She had been the first to finish and gave Naruto tips on how to do it. Then she went to take a brake while guarding Tazuna. She yawned and Tazuna saw her.

"You always this lazy?" he asked "where's the blonde kid and the one with the attitude?"

"They're training climbing trees." She responded

"Too tough for you?" he said

"No, in fact I'm the best. That's why the sensei sent me here to guard you." She said confidently.

"You're joking, right?" he said

"Grrrrr" She growled. Then a worker came by and started talking with Tazuna. Talking turned to arguing then Tazuna told him not to come back after the break.

She had walked through town with Tazuna and seen how poor it was. Tazuna told her how important the bridge was and she had only one thought in mind. _'Sasuke, Naruto, we have to help them.'_

* * *

_**With Naruto and Sasuke…**_

They both had gone ¾ of the way up before they had to jump to other trees to get down.

'_Damn it what did Sakura say. Ok relax, focus on the tree… yah I can feel it I'm going all the way this time' _Naruto thought before he was interrupted and fell over.

"HEY… Naruto" Sasuke said.

"Uhh… Sasuke! What are you doing I was trying to focus my chakra." He said.

"Well um… You know… the thing is..." Sasuke said nervously while his eye twitched.

"The thing is what?" he said a little irritated _'he finally talks to me when we're training. What bad timing. Ok what's he up to'_

"Y-you know you asked Sakura for advice earlier, soooo what did she tell you?" he asked

"Ooooohhh… heh I'm not telling you." Naruto responded which got Sasuke's eye to twitch even more.

After he had almost reached the top he told Sasuke what Sakura said. _'Well can't make him useless now can I?' _

Soon they were worn out, beat and had gone back to Tazunas' house.

* * *

_**Mean while with the real Naruto and Kyuubi…**_

"Hey Kyuubi-chan… what's the matter?" He asked '_she really does look pretty' _

"Oh nothing… teehee… just enjoying spending time with you" she said.

"Ok what are you up to? You never laugh like that." He said.

"Aww…. You don't like?" she said pouting.

"No, I don't I want you to act normal. This is just… weird." He said feeling awkward

"Fine" She said. '_I guess I suck at role playing.' _

* * *

Ok that was it the pole still up and I think major harem is winning, but that could still change. I'll continue Kyuubi and Naruto's little time together next time.

one major thing, my pc is down so I'll be out for a bit.


	9. I need a Hero

Hey I'm semi-back. What that means is I'm here but not here. Still don't understand well hmm... lets see... I'm using my cousin's computer when I can to put bits together. Normally I would do that everyday at home if something didn't stop me like homework or my gf.

She has this crazy idea that we should get out more... lol jk.

On with the show ... err fic.

* * *

"So what exactly does Kyuubi want to do with me this afternoon?" Naruto asked.

Thoughts raced through her mind that made her face flush red. Then she quickly shook it off and regained her composure. "I just wanna do something normal," she said.

"How about a movie?" he asked.

"Ok" she responded. They walked to the Wave's only theater and it wasn't packed, but there were people there. When they got to the movie theater Naruto was shocked at the prices, it was the Wave in a poor state that really got to him though.

Kyuubi paid no attention to him; she was looking at all the horror posters that seemed to satisfy her. The romantic titles had bored her and she was looking for exciting movies.

"What would you like to watch, milady?" he said in a fancy voice.

She rolled her eyes and pointed to the poster with the most blood and gore, she was too excited for words. He paid for both the tickets and popcorn. He looked at his frog-like friend and wallet named Gamma-Chan and wept.

20 minutes into the movie Kyuubi had screamed "YAH, KILL THAT MOTHER FUCKER" before she realized that she had to act normal "I mean... oh no... Um Naruto hold me?" she said feeling nervous.

Through out the movie she felt the thrill of the blood and gore. Naruto had held on to Kyuubi, not because she was scared, but because he was scared. Even though he was scared he was also taking notes and getting ideas for new inventions.

'Hey Venom I can change how the suit looks right?" the 'suit' seemed to just pop out of his skin with a simple thought, he assumed it was just part of Venom's deal.

**'Yeah' **was all Venom said.

"So I can have a mouth without exposing myself?" he asked

**'Yeah' **he responded again and yawned.

"You can go back to sleep now" he said and Kyuubi looked at him confused.

"Um hey, can you help me with something after the movie?" he asked

"Yeah sure... now shush" she said going back to the movie. When the movie showed "The End?" they left with Kyuubi eager to see the sequel.

"Ok what did you want to do now?" he asked.

"Weren't you going to do something?" she asked him.

"Oh yeah, come with me to the forest" he said which made Kyuubi wonder what he wanted. That wondering was getting more erotic by the second making Kyuubi blush.

They went into the forest and he changed into his suit making sure no one was around. There was a slight difference to the suit. He had shark-like teeth with a long snake-like tongue slowly moving from left to right and then back again.

"What do you think?" he asked in a demonic voice. He had asked her that because she thought the movie was badass to her. The movie was scary to him and several other people there. '_If the movie was bad ass to her, then anything scary should be bad ass to her' _he thought.

Sure enough she said, "That is so freakin bad ass"

"Good, that's how I know it's scary" he said returning back to his normal self.

"Glad I can help now what should we do?" she asked and wondered what other human things they could do together.

"You wanna go eat?" he asked.

"Sure." she said happily and then looked at Naruto shake the little frog wallet.

"Um... hehe... no money" Naruto said sheepishly.

"That's OK. Lets go to the park," she said shrugging off the craving for food she had. '_Its ok, tummy we'll eat soon.'_

"Hmmm... OK"

* * *

**_Meanwhile after training with Naruto and Sasuke..._**

They had heard the heroic story about Inari's father. Naruto had gained a new motivator in trying to prove to Inari that heroes do exist. He made a declaration and set out to train. He had tired himself out in the forest and no one new where he was.

Suddenly a person wearing a kimono and carrying a basket filled with herbs and other non-marijuana plants *cough cough*. When said person crouched down and what looked for an approach to strangle the boy, was instead a quick shaking to get Naruto to wake up.

"If you sleep here you'll catch a cold" the person said.

"Who the heck are you... oh hey... uhhh" he said stirring a bit until he saw her. _'She looks beautiful'_ he thought. "I mean... Hi there. Where did you come from? You know what are you doing out here and all that" he said scratching his cheek.

"I'm gathering herbs" she responded.

"Herbs?" he exclaimed.

"They're for treating wounds and other injuries." she said.

"You start work early huh" he said.

"I like it early. Its cold and I didn't think I'd find anyone out here in the woods." she said which made him chuckle.

"I'm training," he proclaimed with a smile that made her giggle, but she was quick to play the ignorant role.

"Are you a ninja? 'Cuz I noticed that headband of yours or are you just making a fashion statement?" she asked.

"You noticed that heh. Only super cool ninja can wear these," he said.

"Really? I see, that's really impressive" she said and he chuckled "but are you training for something dangerous."

"I'm just developing my skills to get stronger," he said

"You're pretty strong already, isn't that enough?" she asked

"NO, no. I need to get stronger and stronger," he said.

"Oh, so why is it so important?" she asked another. '_He sure is interesting and very mysterious. He seems reckless yet serious at the same time' _she thought.

_"_So I can become the best ninja in my village and no one will look down on me anymore. I also got this kid I need to prove to back home," he said.

"So are you doing this for someone else or are you doing this for yourself?" she asked

"Huh?" he said getting the girl to giggle. "Hey what are you laughing about, what's so funny?" he asked.

"Is there someone precious to you?" she asked

"Huh precious? What do you mean precious?" he asked. A memory of Zabuza came to her.

"When a person has something precious that they want to protect then they become genuinely strong" she said giving Naruto memories of his own experiences.

"Yeah. I hear you. I know exactly what you're saying," he said. She smiled then got up

"You will get strong, very strong. Good-bye we'll meet again sometime. Oh and by the way I'm a boy," she said startling Naruto.

'**_You didn't actually believe her did you?'_** Venom asked

'_Huh what do you mean?" _he asked

'**_I mean she totally lied to you just now. She is definitely a girl and you totally believed her. HAH!" _**Venom said.

_'Oh shut up... wait how are you talking to me? Aren't you with the real me?_' he asked

**_'You are Naruto so if you make a thousand clones I'll be with each of them just like the Kyuubi will be when she's not out side like she is right now.' _**Venom said.

Naruto made an 'O' shape with his mouth now understanding. Then Sasuke came and bonked him on the head knocking him from his thoughts.

"Did you forget about breakfast? Your such a loser." He stated. Then Naruto started chuckling that made Sasuke irritated. They heard Kakashi and Sakura calling them. Sasuke looked around but couldn't find Naruto anymore.

Naruto had run up a tree on a high branch and dropped a Kunai right in front of them getting a shocked gasp from Sakura.

"Woah! Naruto got that high using his chakra? That's awesome!" Sakura said.

"What do you think? This high enough for you guys? I mean it's a long way down right?" he said. Then he got up quickly and almost fell slipping backwards.

"Uh-oh" Kakashi said.

"Ahh NARUTO!" Sakura said. He had caught himself with his chakra sticking to the tree under the branch.

"Hahaha just kidding. You guys really fell for it," he said.

"We were worried about you!" she yelled _'phew that was close' _Sh_e _thought before an audible 'pop' was heard and the two on the floor went wide eyed. Sakura had screamed loudly getting the attention and quick thinking of Sasuke. Naruto saw him and twisted his body right side up and held his hand out as far as he could.

"You just had to push it didn't you? Show off!" Sasuke said reaching the spot where Naruto had been and caught him.

"Hehe thanks" he said '_Jerk'_ he thought.

"You really are a loser," Sasuke said.

_'If I'm still sane by the time they're done training it'll be a miracle.' _Kakashi thought. They had trained through out the day and Sakura had run out of steam again. She cursed herself for having low chakra reserves but that meant relaxation time, which was good.

* * *

**_Meanwhile with the "Real" Naruto and Kyuubi..._**

They had been playing around and running through the park. The park wasn't that bad. It was in good shape currently being in a poor economic system. Naruto walked over to a tree and sat down. The sun had been going down.

"This is nice" Kyuubi said walking over to Naruto and sitting next to him.

"Yeah" he said looking at the sun go down. He enjoyed the peace but he enjoyed fight too so what did that mean.

"You know if they find out that you were a clone they would be worried," she said

"They won't find out," he said

"Hmm... Getting a little confident there aren't you," She said getting ready to pounce on the non-alert ninja.

"Well yeah nothing gets past me I mean I am... oof" he said before getting pounced and getting tickled by Kyuubi. "Stop" He pleaded to no avail. He had finally rolled them both over. He was pinning her arms over her head on the ground and straddling her. They both blushed deeply. They both got up and turned back-to-back, face flushed deeply.

"S-sorry" he stuttered.

"I-its OK" she said.

"Maybe I should head back to the others." He said.

"Mm-mh" she replied. _'Damn these stupid feelings in my gut'_she thought. She explained how to cancel the jutsu and he listened.

After finding his clone he called him over "Pssssed" he said. The clone heard him and went over. They went to the highest point on the tree, one was using chakra to practice it and the other wasn't.

Once they were sure Sasuke couldn't see them he dispelled the clone. The experience of all the hard work and exhaustion affected him. It made him slip and hold on to the tree. Then Sasuke came up to the tip of the tree and called him over.

"Lets head back" he said nonchalantly.

"Alright" he said happily. When he jumped off, going tree branch to tree branch, he was starting to fall and Sasuke saved him again. The tree branches had battered his clothes so it would be as if he did train. Then Sasuke picked him up and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"Sasuke, not on a first date" he said even though he didn't understand much about dating.

"Don't get me wrong, this is only because you're injured." He said.

"Right" he said sarcastically.

* * *

**_At Tazuna's house…_**

They were all in the dinner kitchen

"Now they are both late. I wouldn't have expected this from Sasuke. He's so uptight" Sakura said the last part very low. Then the door opened and they walked in.

"What have you two been doing? You look like something the cat dragged in," Tazuna said.

"Please don't talk to me about cats" Naruto said remembering Tora the cat, "We made it… we climbed all the way to the top"

"Good… now we move on. Starting tomorrow you're both body gourds for Tazuna." Kakashi said.

"Hehe Alright!" Naruto said throwing a fist up and leaning back causing both Naruto and Sasuke to fall down.

"You are such a loser," Sasuke said. The fall had caused the rest to laugh. They all had their meals and finished them.

"In a few more days the bridge will be finished and I have you to thank for that." He said then his daughter continued.

"You've all done great but you still got to be careful" she said.

"I've been meaning to ask but I haven't had the chance until now. Why did you stay and protect me even though I lied to bring you here." Tazuna said.

"Those who stray from the path of justice have no courage, but under the wing of a leader, coward's cannot survive" Kakashi said.

"Huh?" Tsunami said.

"It's a quote from the first Hokage" Kakashi said. This brought back memories for Inari. They were sad memories that got him cranky like a baby. He started arguing with Naruto.

"Just speak for your self. It won't be like that for me. You got that?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Why don't you be quiet? Just looking at you makes me sick. You don't know anything about this country. You're just butting in, always laughing and playing around. You don't know what it's like to suffer and be treated like dirt." Inari said.

Naruto shadowed his eyes with his hair, making his face completely covered. Now he wasn't faking, now he was mad.

"Listen to your self always wining and complaining like some sorry little victim" He said shocking Inari "You can whimper all day if you want to. Your nothing but a coward." He exclaimed getting out of his seat.

"Naruto I think you've gone to far." Sakura said. Naruto had walked out. "Naruto" she then said concerned.

* * *

**_Later…_**

Inari was sitting looking out at the ocean.

"Can I talk to you?" Kakashi asked. "Naruto can be a little… harsh sometimes, but he doesn't hate you. Your grandfather told us what happened to your father. You may not know this, but Naruto also grew up with out a father." He said.

"In fact, he never knew either of his parents and he didn't have a single friend in our village." He said getting the attention of Inari at the mention of no friends. "Still, I've never seen him cry, sulk, or give up."

"He's always eager to jump in. He wants people to respect him, it's his dream and he'll put his life on the line for that in a heartbeat. My guess is he just got tired of crying and decided to do something about it." He said. Inari was now finally starting to understand.

"Even though he's young and still learning. He's knows what it means to be strong like your father did. He knows, better than any of us, what you're going through. What Naruto told you, as cruel as it sounds, he's probably told himself that a thousand times." He said with an eye-smile at the end.

* * *

**_The next day…_**

Naruto had stayed up late going back to training, so he slept late. Sakura was getting curious again and she reached over to pull the mask off Naruto, but unfortunately he was alert even in his sleep. He would move every time she would get close to touching his mask and she gave up because it was getting time to go.

"Well, I'll leave Naruto in your hands." Kakashi said. "He's pushed his body to the limit, over doing it as usual. He probably won't be able to move today at all"

"What about you? You're still recovering yourself." Tsunami stated.

"Why? Do I look a little wobbly? Heh. I'll be Ok." He asked.

"Lets go!" Tazuna said and they all walked to the bridge. A few hours later Naruto woke up.

"Huh? … Ahhh why didn't any one wake me up?" he said. He rushed over to the kitchen where Tsunami was washing the dishes. "Hey. Where did everybody go? Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Oh Naruto. Your sensei wanted you to rest. You got the day off." She replied. Naruto rushed off to put his clothes on.

"Son of a bitch. They ditched me." He said. "See yah!" he left the house heading for the bridge through when he spotted a dead animal. "Aw shit!" he said and went down to observe and investigate the dead animal. It had slashed marks that a katana can make, he knew how they looked because he loved swords too. He just didn't know how to use one.

He headed back to Tazuna's house because he was suspicious of the katana slashes on the poor dead animal.

"Damn it! I hope I'm not too late!" he said, doubling his speed. Now he was using his suit again.

* * *

**_At Tazuna's house..._**

A samurai had cut a wall with his katana shocking Tsunami and making her drop the dishes she was washing.

"So your Tazuna's daughter huh? Too bad, you'll have to come with us." One of the swordsmen said. He had a hooded sweater on.

It was at this time Inari was washing his hands in the restroom and had heard the commotion in the kitchen. He immediately ran outside where he heard them.

"Mother!" he called out.

"Inari don't come out. Get out of here! Run!" she screamed.

"Don't move!" the other samurai said. He didn't have a shirt on. "Should we take this one too?" He asked his partner.

"No, Gauto said we should only take one hostage." He replied.

"Alright. THEN LETS WAST'EM!" He suggested.

"Wait! Please don't hurt my son. I'm begging you he's just a boy." She said. "I'll do anything, just please don't hurt him." This had given one of the samurai a disgusting smirk on his face.

"Looks like your mom came through for you, kid." The hooded samurai said. Inari had started to cry, he felt so helpless.

"What a waste. I was in the mood to cut something." His partner said.

"Give it a rest. We already drew blood today. Lets get her out of here." The first one says.

_'I'm so scared. What can I do? I can't protect my mom. I don't want to die.'_Inari thought. When a teardrop fell on the floor, the memories of what Naruto, Kakashi, and his father said rang in his ears. "Can I be th-that strong too?" he asked himself.

"We're gonna treat you just fine. Don't you worry your pretty little head" said one of the samurai to Tsunami.

"C'mon keep walking. We don't have all day, you know." Said his partner holding the rope to Tsunami.

"STOP!" yelled Inari

"Well, what do you know? The little brat is a tough guy." samurai #1 said. (getting tired of writing their description. By the way he's the one with no shirt on.)

"How cute, you've come to save your mommy. Heh this kids a little short on brains, don't you think?" he asked his partner.

"Take him down" samurai #2 said nonchalantly as they both got ready for the charging boy.

"If you hurt him I swear I'll…" was all Tsunami said before she got hit in a pressure point on the back of her neck.

"Shut up. Take a nap." samurai #2 said. They both took swift movements in slashing Inari but when they looked back, in hopes to see a dead body, they saw a block of wood instead.

"A substitution jutsu." samurai #2 said.

"The woman, she's gone" samurai #1 said.

"Sorry if I'm a little late" Voice came a little further in front of them.

"Huh? Who's that?" samurai #1 asked.

"You know heroes usually show up at the last minute." Naruto said.

"(Gasp) Naruto, is that you?" Inari said.

"Who else? Inari you did great. When you charged, they forgot about your mom for a minute. That gave me enough time to get her out of harms way." Naruto said.

"Naruto, how did you know these samurai guys were coming here?" The boy asked.

"Umm… In the forest I saw a bore that had been attacked and the trees were all cut up too like if someone had been practicing with a sword or something. The cuts lead back to the house, so I followed them here." Naruto replied.

"That was really smart" Inari said impressed.

"Blah blah… it's one of those puny ninja brats Tazuna hired." Samurai #1 said.

"Get'em"

"YEAH"

"They're coming" Inari said. Naruto smirked and threw two shuriken out to the samurai. They deflected them with ease.

"Try something else." Samurai #2 said.

"I did" Naruto said. Then suddenly the shuriken poof-ed and there were two clones that kicked the samurai's heads, knocking them out.

"Ah you did it" Inari said shocked.

"Believe it!" Naruto said. _'Note to self; figure out new catch phrases'_ he thought

"That was excellent, like a real ninja" Inari said.

"You twerp, I am a real ninja. That's what I've been trying to tell you." He said then they both laughed for a while. "Hey sorry for what I said yesterday. Calling you a coward was a bit mean. Anyway, it's not true, you know?" he said then tussled the boy's hair. "Cause your brave." Inari started crying again.

"Darn it. I promised myself I wasn't gonna cry anymore. Your probably gonna make fun of me." Inari said.

"What are you talking about? You're crying because you're happy. When your happy, it's OK to cry, really it is." Naruto said. "Guess I can leave you in charge, right?"

"Yeah" Inari said.

"Good, then I'm gonna head to the bridge." Naruto said. As soon as he got to the woods he would call out his suit and start swinging again. He was faster web slinging.

* * *

**_Mean while on a boat not to far from the bridge…_**

"Still wasting your time licking your wounds? I hired you to do a job, you know? HEY. Are you listening to me?…." Gauto said before he was cut off from transmission. Zabuza had stomped on the ear peace.

"Haku. You ready?" Zabuza asked.

"Yes" she said. They both headed for the bridge and immediately started to take out the workers. They didn't kill any of them. They just knocked them out. They were going to wait for them in a hiding spot until they arrived.

After a while they came and were shocked to see most of the workers injured. Soon after, a mist covered their sight.

"He just couldn't wait for round two" Kakashi said.

After a couple of heated words and ultimatums they were fighting. Kakashi was going toe-to-toe against Zabuza. Sasuke was facing Haku the hunter ninja that had deceived them of actually being a hunter ninja.

Kakashi had explained everyone's role in his team, with Sasuke being the rookie of the year, Sakura being the brains of the team, and Naruto being the number one, unpredictable, knuckle headed ninja. Haku had started using her bloodline jutsu and Sasuke wasn't fairing too well. Sakura had tried to help but Haku had caught the kunai that she had thrown, but she didn't see the shuriken that was coming straight at her face.

"Who is it?" Sakura said.

"Show off" Sasuke said.

"The number one, unpredictable, knuckle headed ninja." Haku said.

Zabuza threw shuriken at Naruto.

"Naruto get out of the way!" Kakashi shouted, but he didn't. _'That's strange I can't feel any danger' _Naruto thought, but screamed anyway. The shuriken had been intercepted.

"Haku what are you doing?" Zabuza asked

"Zabuza… this boy… let me fight him my own way. Please." She said.

"Bring it on" Naruto declared.

* * *

OK that's it. Well if you notice I have been trying to one up my self by making my chapters longer than the one before, weather its by a few words, a hundred words or a thousand. Just know that there will not be a small chapter in the near future. OH and any info will be at the beginning and the end of the chapter.

It will be a major Harem.


	10. Mind games and a glimpse of Carnage

Hey again another chap. And I hope you like.

* * *

"So you want me to leave this to you? Is that it Haku? Hmph. As usual, you're too soft." Zabuza said.

"Forgive me" Haku replied.

'_Soft?… He's right, he had made so many cuts with his needles, yet none of them hit a vital spot. Why? Is he just trying to humiliate me?' _Sasuke thought in frustration. Naruto and Haku were staring at each other, both being cautious who made the first move.

_'It's impossible, Naruto can't take this kid. I've got to…' _Kakashi thought as he was getting ready to move, but his path was blocked by Zabuza

"Don't even think about it. You know the score. If you go after Haku, I'll go after the bridge builder" Zabuza said.

_'He's got me. I can't protect Zabuza AND help Naruto and Sasuke at the same time. Sakura is feisty, but she can't fight Zabuza alone.'_ Kakashi thought.

"Relax Kakashi, just sit back and enjoy the show. Lets see how they do, one on one." Zabuza said.

"I'm sorry, but deceiving your opponent and catching them off guard _is_ the art of the shinobi. Please don't take it personally" Haku said.

_'I know that all to well. To bad I can't do things with a little more web action' _Naruto thought.

_'And while your jabbering, I'll catch you off guard!' _Sasuke thought throwing a kunai straight to Haku's face. She had dodged the projectile with relative ease, shocking Sasuke.

"I haven't forgotten about you. Not for an instant." Haku said shocking Sasuke.

_'So that's where Sasuke is, he's pinned down'_ thought Naruto

"Some warriors except defeat gracefully. They know when they are beaten; others do not. So be it, let us finish our battle then. To the death…" she said. She fazed into one of the ice mirrors.

'_Here he comes' _Sasuke thought. Apparently he also thought Haku was boy. '_The real one is over there' _He thought looking at all the ice mirrors surrounding him.

"I'm right behind you." Haku said startling Sasuke.

_'He transported himself in an instant. How?' _he thought looking at all the mirrors again. Each one had Haku's reflection and then Haku had begun her assault. Naruto and Sakura were worried about Sasuke when he fell down.

_'Damn. Sasuke is getting ripped up and I can't tell where the attacks are coming from. How is he doing that?' _he thought apparently, he also thought the "Anbu" was guy.

'_What type of jutsu is this' _Sasuke thought clutching his arm. '_Could it be he has clones in each mirror throwing needles at the same time. No they're too fast for that. I can't even see where they're coming from... And if they were just clones then he wouldn't need the ice mirrors. Those mirrors are deffenently the key to his attacks'_ thought Sasuke.

'_C'mon Naruto think. You both need to attack from both the outside and the inside…' _Kakashi thought.

'_to figure out how the mirrors work' _Sakura thought finishing what Kakashi was thinking.

_'Damn it! If I stay out here any longer Sasuke is going to keep getting hurt. Gotta act fast' _Naruto thought sneaking inside of the dome.

**'_No Naruto, you're supposed to stay outside!'_** Kyuubi told him.

**'**_What?' _Naruto asked her. _'Crap. I panicked'_ he cursed himself. _'Oh well. I better make the most out of this situation.' _

'_Yes! It's all about position… and Naruto and I are in the perfect position. If I attack him from here and Naruto attacks him from the outside; we can win."_ Sasuke thought.

"Hey I snuck in hear to save you" Naruto said with a grin, biting back a laughter and Sasuke had deadpanned.

"You are a complete loser!" Sasuke yelled, but Naruto paid no attention, putting his pinky in his ear. "I'm just going to destroying all these mirrors myself!" Sasuke declared, making hand signs. "**_Fire ball jutsu" _**He yelled. Unfortunately the ice mirrors didn't melt.

"You'll need much more heat than that to melt this ice." Haku said causing Sasuke to growl. Haku had prepared herself to launch an attack again. Sasuke and Naruto screamed in pain as she attacked. Naruto was observing each of the mirrors trying to find out how Haku had done that attack.

"Look into every mirror as hard as you like. You'll never learn the secret." Haku said.

"We'll see about that.**_ Shadow clone jutsu_**" he said.

"No Naruto don't" Sasuke yelled, but Naruto had already tried to break the mirrors. Unfortunately for him Haku had attacked each of the Naruto clones within seconds causing the original to fall back.

"These mirrors only reflect my image, allowing me to transport myself at light speed. Through my eyes, you appear to be moving in slow motion." Haku said.

"I knew it. It's a kekkei genkai" Kakashi said in realization. Zabuza had chuckled when he heard Kakashi say that.

_'Sasuke's losing hope, son of a bitch'_ Naruto thought. "So I couldn't get through your ice mirrors, big deal. I'm not giving up because I have a dream!" He said. This statement had given Sasuke the much needed back bone lifting up his spirits.

'_Dream?' _Haku thought. The same statement had given Haku a memory of her childhood. '_It wasn't my desire to become a shinobi. It's painful, I don't want to kill you, but if you advance I will have no choice.' _Haku thought.

* * *

_**Outside of the dome of ice mirrors...**_

Kakashi was trying to figure out a strategy to take down Zabuza. He came to a conclusion to use his sharingan. He had prepared to lift his headband to reveal his sharingan, until he heard Zabuza chuckle.

"The sharingan hehe. You're no fun Kakashi, using the same old trick." Zabuza said. Then Zabuza rushed Kakashi with a kunai. Kakashi reacted quickly putting a hand to in front of his face to block the kunai.

"If it's an old trick, why did you stop me from using it" He retorted and Zabuza had chuckled again.

"Let your opponent see your jutsu too many times and he'll find a way to turn it against you." Zabuza said.

"You should count yourself lucky then. You're the only one who has seen my sharingan twice. The show is over, there won't be a third time." Kakashi said and yet again Zabuza chuckled.

"Even if you do defeat me, you would have no chance against Haku." Zabuza said.

'_Is that possible? Can that boy in a mask really be stronger than Kakashi-sensei?" _Sakura thought.

"When I found'em he was just some street kid, but I trained him in the most advanced ninja techniques." Zabuza said. "I taught him everything I know, and plus he had special abilities that he refined on his own. The boy developed quickly. Soon he could face the most powerful enemy, outnumbered, in total darkness, it didn't matter. He could strike with perfect accuracy. He cared nothing for his own life or the life of others. He had become a unique fighting machine, a shinobi." He said.

"In the end his powers supassed even mine. His bloodline trait, the kekkei genkai, cannot be defeated by anyone. I have created a tool that can destroy anything that stands in my way, unlike the useless punks that follow you around." He said.

* * *

_**In the dome... **_

Naruto was also wondering how to get to Haku."I didn't get to him. I'll have to try again. **_Shadow clone jutsu"_** Naruto said, but he ultimately failed again.

_'It was barely there, but I saw it. I could see the trails and follow his moves' _Both Naruto and Sasuke thought. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and then Naruto nodded at Sasuke as if going through a secret communication.

"One more time!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke had taken this time to kick some water from the puddles on the floor.

"Don't you see that it is pointless" Haku said as she launched her attack on both boys.

'_I can see his speed, but that doesn't mean I can match it' _Sasuke thought. '_The water is being repelled. What if I try something else, not water, but… yes. Now it's my move'_ he concluded.

* * *

_**Outside the dome... **_

Zabuza had chuckled again. "You think your genin team together can defeat Haku. He's the ultimate tool of destruction." He said playing his mind games again.

"Are you done bragging? You're starting to put me to sleep" Kakashi said, his hand still on his headband finally lifting it up. "Let's finish this now!" he declared.

"Fine, but there is one more thing you should know. A little bragging as you say. Did you really think that our last battle was just win or lose. That I took your attacks like some ranked genin. Haku was there, hiding, watching every move you made, and studying your sharingan. Haku can see your jutsu once and immediately devise a counter. It's one of his gifts." Zabuza stated.

"I've been waiting to see your face when you realize that your sharingan has become worthless." Zabuza said shocking Tazuna "You once said that the same jutsu won't work on me twice. Well now I'm telling you that. **_Ninja art: hidden mist jutsu."_**

'_What's going on? The mist is so thick and the visibility is zero'_ Tazuna thought.

"Sakura stay with Tazuna" Kakashi said firmly.

'_I have to be strong and believe in Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi-sensei. And I have my job to do. No matter what it takes.' _She thought.

Tazuna saw a figure coming towards him and realized whom it was. "Oh Sakura" he said

"Follow my lead and no matter what stay close" she commanded.

"Alright. I'll stay right behind you" Tazuna said obeying Sakura.

* * *

_**In the dome...**_

Naruto prepared another batch of Naruto clones to attack Haku.

'_He just won't give up' _Haku thought, but what Haku didn't realize was that Sasuke was prepare his **_fire ball jutsu _**again. _'What,** fire ball jutsu'**_ Haku thought as she avoided it. '_it shouldn't be taking this long to finish them' _she thought. As she finished the last clone, a fireball had grazed her foot.

'_Got'em that time. I'm starting to get the timing right' _Sasuke thought

* * *

_**Outside the dome of ice mirrors...**_

Kakashi was completely blinded by the mist. '_It's the **Hidden mist jutsu**,but this mist is to thick even for Zabuza. How can he fight in it?'_ Kakashi thought. He suddenly heard shuriken and grabbed a kunai from his pouch to deflect them.

"Very skillful, as I'd expect from the Kakashi the sharingan warrior." Zabuza said. Kakashi had widened his eyes in complete shock that he heard the voice behind him. Whirling around, he got in defensive stance.

'_His eyes are closed'_ he observed.

"The next time you see me will be the last time you see anything. Without your sharingan you're nothing." Zabuza said.

"What!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"You wanted me to believe you could see through anything, even through time. You said it would be my last battle, but your prediction was wrong. I'm still alive, so you're a fraud Kakashi. You can't read the future and you can't read me. The sharingan is just a cheap trick that makes you seem more powerful than you really are. I know now your sharingan has two separate elements. The piercing eye, which sees every detail, and the hypnotic eye, which mesmerizes your opponents." Zabuza said.

"Now I have a strategy. First neutralize your piercing eye with my mist. Next neutralize your hypnotic eye by keeping my own eyes closed. You can't bore into my mind if you can't look into my eyes." Zabuza said.

"Brilliant, except with your eyes closed you can't see me either." Kakashi said.

"Have you forgotten who I am Kakashi? I'm the demon of the hidden mist, the master of the silent kill. I can take you out on sound alone." Zabuza said making Kakashi's eyes' widen.

* * *

_**In the dome...**_

Haku was surprised. '_He read my moves, but that's impossible.'_ Haku thought.

"Naruto can you do it again?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure I can." Naruto replied. '_C'mon Sasuke just hang in there a little longer.'_ Naruto thought. He thought Sasuke was about to give out do to chakra exhaustion.

'_He doesn't want to show it but he's exhausted too. The shadow clone uses a lot of his chakra, but thanks to him a figured him out. I know how to break through.' _Sasuke thought, apparently thinking the same about Naruto.

'_The human eye can't track my movements. Must have been a coincidence'_ Haku thought.

"Naruto make a run for it. Try to get to the outside." Sasuke said.

"Alright, you got it." Naruto said. '_here goes nothing' _he thought running towards a gap between two of the ice mirrors.

"You cannot escape." Haku said knocking him back. Naruto got up and tried again, while Sasuke readied his **_fire ball jutsu_**. Sasuke saw Haku coming out of an ice mirror and shot a firball towards her. She dodged it, threw an ice needle toward Sasuke, and kicked Naruto back.

"That was good Naruto. Try it one more time." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded. '_There must be a limit to his chakra too. I can feel him slowing down."_ Sasuke thought. They both ran in different directions. 

'_No more games, I need to I need to stop this now. This time you'll stay down.'_ Haku thought as she threw ice needles toward both of them causing them to fall down again.

* * *

_**Outside the dome...**_

_'An enemy you can't see or hear. It's been a long time since I've faced any one this tough and Sasuke and Naruto; I don't know if they can hold out. Stay calm, where will he strike next'_ Kakashi thought. "The bridge builder" He said in realization.

Zabuza had appeared right behind Tazuna and was ready to strike, but Kakashi had intercepted.

"Too late!" Zabuza said slashing his sword. Sakura had turned away and screamed, because she was to afraid to watch what happened to Kakashi.

In the dome

_'That scream was Sakura. What's Happening to her? Where's Kakashi?'_ Sasuke thought.

Naruto got up struggling and Sasuke watched in amazement. _'Naruto… he's not giving up'_ Sasuke thought.

"You've exhausted my patience." Haku said knocking Naruto back down. "Your chance of escaping my house of mirrors is zero. That is absolute." She said.

"Naruto are you able to get up?" Sasuke said kneeling down next to Naruto. "Try not to use more chakra; that's only going to help him now." He said. '_We can't keep going on like this. I have to think of a way to out maneuver him.' _He thought looking around. "My eyes have adjusted to his movement" Sasuke said.

"Looking for a counter attack? Let me save you the trouble." Haku said throwing needles at Sasuke. Sasuke picked up a needle off the ground quickly and started blocking the incoming needles. _'What?' _Haku thought surprised.

"Get up loser." Sasuke said as Naruto struggled getting up.

'_It's not just luck, now he's fighting to protect his friend. That's why he's so determined, but he can't possibly see the needles coming.' _Haku thought. Sasuke had pushed Naruto out of the way of some needles. '_My movements are beyond human speed, yet somehow he's tracking them. Whatever he's doing, I've got to stop him now.' _Haku thought.

"Where did he go? He just disappeared. How could he just vanish? Naruto you better not pass out again. C'mon lets go, I can't keep protecting you like this." Sasuke said.

_'I just need a little rest' _he thought lying down but not going unconscious. Sasuke however, thought that Naruto did go unconscious.

"You can't revive him, he's reached his limits." Haku said and then chuckled trying to play her own mind games on Sasuke. Sasuske he threw the needle he was holding towards the ice mirror she was currently in.

"Impressive, you have excellent moves. Your attacks are very skillful…" she said throwing needles at Sasuke and he had dodged them. "… but you have reached your limit as well. Motor functions, reflexes, judgment; your abilities are weakening slowly, but surely. Now you're finished!" Haku said shimmering in and out of each of the mirrors.

_'Here he comes. Stay calm, concentrate, see everything'_ Sasuke thought. Then he saw Haku about to throw her needles. He grabbed Naruto and leaped out of the way.

'He saw every move, but there's no way he can do that.' Haku thought. Then Sasuke looked up to reveal his sharingan. 'Impossible, those eyes. The sharingan' She thought.

'It's not complete, but I can see through his deceptions.' Sasuke thought.

'So he has a kekkei genkai. Even though it's not perfected, to uncover this power in the midst of a lethal attack is an amazing accomplishment. And because of that I won't be able to fight much longer. My jutsu uses to much chakra and his swift movements also take energy. There's no doubt the longer we fight, the more he will use the sharingan to perceive my moves. Even now his eyes are tracking me.' She thought.

'I can't target him directly, he will just block with a frontal attack. So I'll have to throw him off guard by attacking Naruto. Then I'll destroy him.' She thought going after Naruto.

"What!" Sasuke exclaimed. 'I've got to stop him.' He thought.

* * *

_**Outside the dome...**_

"You were late Kakashi. You let your concern for the little punk's safety cloud your mind adding further the fog that already hinders your sharingan. Your eyes are sharp Kakashi, but not sharp enough to read my moves, not any more" Zabuza said chuckling.

"C'mon Kakashi, I want this to be fun. I want to enjoy myself. As for those brats, don't worry they're at Haku's mercy. No they're breathing their last breaths, right now" Zabuza said. " Relax, you'll have plenty of time to weep out an apology for failing those brats in the next life." He said giving a maniacal laugh and disappearing into the fog again.

'He said they were going to die' Sakura thought "No I can't think that way. Naruto will definitely come through. I have faith in Naruto and Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Exactly. I believe in their abilities. I have faith in them. Naruto the number one unpredictable knucklehead ninja and Sasuke heir to the most powerful clan in the hidden leaf Village." Kakashi said making Zabuza's eyes widen.

"You mean…" Zabuza said.

"Yes, his full name is Sasuke Uchiha. The unique powers of the Uchiha bloodline run through his veins. The kekkei genkai is his birthright." Kakashi finished

"I heard one young ninja survived the tragedy of the Uchiha clan. No wonder he advances so quickly, but so does Haku. No one can match him. No one has ever stoped his secret jutsu. Even the most skilled jonin fall before him, just as you will fall before me, right now!" Zabuza said.

"Sakura protect Tazuna" Kakashi said.

"Yeah OK." Sakura said. Then Kakash ran after Zabuza.

'He's right, it's time to end this, but he's the one that will fall!' Kakashi thought.

* * *

_**In the dome...**_

Naruto was waking up. He saw Sasuke standing infront of him and Haku on the floor.

"You always get in the way Naruto. It never fails." Sasuke said.

"Holy shit! You beat'em Sasuke." Naruto said. Then he noticed the many needles that were on Sasuke. He couldn't believe it; Sasuke was severely injured.

"You should see the look on your face. Y-you look like a total loser." Sasuke said

"Wh-why did you save me?" Naruto said. 'None of this adds up.' He thought.

"I don't know why. I just did." Sasuke said. "You… I hated you."

"Then why? It doesn't make any sense. Why did you protect me?" Naruto said.

"I don't know, my body just moved. There was no time to think." Sasuke said falling down. "Loser." Naruto caught him.

"He's still out there, My brother. I promised myself I'd stay alive until I killed him. Naruto don't let your dream die." Sasuke said falling unconscious.

"Is this the first time you have seen a friend die in battle? This is what it means to be a ninja." Haku said. Naruto wasn't aware of his rage very slowly rising.

"Shut up." Naruto said quietly. His Venom suit slowly surrounding his body. Smoke was also surrounding his body. Suddenly the suit turned blood red-ish black and red chakra swirled around him.

'What is this chakra' Haku thought scared. 'chakra cannot be seen, yet it is clearly visible. I can feel the wrath. The blood lust, like evil itself' She thought shaking.

* * *

_**Outside the dome...**_

'Is Zabuz creating this? No he's not, I know this chakra. There's no way…' Kakashi thought.

'What is this energy? Something foul, Kakashi… no it's to powerful, even for him." Zabuza said.

'Naruto. This puts everyone in danger. Of all times the seal has broken. No it hasn't broken; it has loosened. If that's the case, then we still have a chance.' Kakashi thought taking out a scroll and smeared his blood across it. "Zabuza, I don't mean to spoil your fun. I know how you like to stretch these things out, but how about we put an end to this now. C'mon what do you say? We're both busy people." Kakashi said.

"Tempting; I'm curious to see how you plan to back up those brave words. Show me Kakashi!" Zabuza said.

'I have to do some thing' Sakura thought. "Mr. Tazuna follow me!" she said.

"Sure thing kid. Lead the way." Tazuna said. They both ran towards the dome of ice mirrors.

* * *

_**In the dome...**_

Haku had been blocking the waves of pressure coming from Naruto.

"I can't… his energy is to strong." Haku said.

When all of a sudden she saw Naruto open his mouth with a scream applying more pressure to the wave. Unfortunately, Sakura was close by and with her being weak at the moment; she was easily knocked back unconscious into Tazuna who caught her. The wave had also knocked Haku out of the dome of ice mirrors and broken her mask. The mirrors were shattered and she slowly arose from the ground with pieces of her mask falling.

'Zabuza I have failed' she thought as Naruto rushed her with his newly formed red suit. The final piece of her mask falling off and immediately Naruto's suit turned from the blood-ish red to black-ish blue. He had stopped right in front of Haku; his suit slowly disintegrating out of view.

"Why don't you strike?" Haku asked, but she couldn't stand any more she was far beyond exhausted. She told him about her past. How she was hated for having a bloodline trait. How she had lost her mother to her father. How she was trying to survive living off the streets.

"I had lost something more important than my mother and father… and that is when I truly despaired." Haku said.

"More important than your mother and father? What?" Naruto asked.

"My purpose. In the entire world there was no one who needed me. I was unnecessary." Haku said.

'Just like me' Naruto thought.

"Why is it you want to be hokage? Because you want all eyes to look at you and recognize as a great ninja. It is through the eyes of others our life has any significance. When there is no one who sees you or even looks at you its as if you don't exist." Haku said.

"Then Zabuza came along and his eyes were not filled with hate or fear. He did not shun me for my strangeness. Instead my powers were exactly what he wanted. He made me necessary again. I have failed you Zabuza. I am like a weapon that has been broken and is of no further use." Haku said as she walked over to Naruto. "Naruto… kill me"

* * *

_**With Kakashi...**_

"**_Ninja art: Summoning Earth style fang pursuit jutsu_"**Kakashi said slamming the scroll on the ground.

"I don't know why you bother, but what good is your jutsu going to do if you can't even find me… and I can find you. Blindly falling into my trap; you disappoint me Kakashi. I think your right it is time to put an end to this." Zabuza said. Then he felt a rumble and saw cracks on the floor. Then a dog had tried to bite him but he moved. Then more dogs came and had him completely immobilized.

"I realized if I can't see you, I would have to smell you. That was a summoning jutsu. I was calling forth my ninja hounds; they can track a smell anywhere. When you attacked me, I let you get past my guard. I wanted you to cut me. You see it's the smell of my blood on your blade that led them to you. Are you surprised? Looks like I wasn't the only one who was blind" Kakashi said.

"Falling into my trap. You disappoint me Zabuza. Ah the mist is finally clearing. You know what I see? Your death" Kakashi said.

"Talk, talk. You mean you're going to talk me to death." Zabuza said.

"In a way yes. Right now my hounds are just playing with you. One word from me and they'll rip you apart. Alright Zabuza enough talk. Time to finish it, but it won't be with sharingan, imitations of some other ninjas tricks. No. it's time I introduced you with my own jutsu." Kakashi said. He made hand signs and electricity formed in the palm of his hand. "**_Lightening blade" _**

_'His chakra is so strong it's visible. He holds it in his hand'_ Zabuza thought.

"I won't allow you to kill Tazuna. He's a brave man with a noble dream. The bridge he is building is the hope of this land and all its people. By attacking one, you affect all and you don't care." Kakashi said. "Your future is all used up."

_**Back with Naruto...**_

"Go on strike, kill me. Why do you hesitate?" Haku said.

"That's the most stupid story I've ever heard. He treats you like a slave. You're a human being not a weapon or a tool. How can you care about someone like that?" Naruto asked.

"For that very reason. Does that seem a little strange to you?" Haku asked and Naruto nodded. "When he found me, I was without a purpose or reason. Zabuza gave me both." She said. A memory of Zabuza getting a bunny that had escaped her arms flashed in her brain. "But now I'm no use. I am a blunt weapon. Do it… for both of our sakes. Do it quickly." Haku said.

Then she closed her eyes and immediately felt Zabuza in trouble. She rushed straight towards the danger hoping she wasn't too late. Naruto was baffled by the sudden act and also noticed Kakashi's attack heading straight for Zabuza '_We don't have to kill them, they're just confused and alone like I was.' _He thought changing into his suit quickly.

Kakashi had thrust his hand towards Zabuza and found Haku ready to take the blow, but Naruto had shot two webs: one grabbing Kakashi's hand and the other wrapped around Haku's waste, pulling her towards Naruto. He gave her a swift chop to a pressure point in her neck and she was unconscious.

"So… my future is all used up huh? Wrong again Kakashi. Your genin brat saved my life and betrayed you. Nice job kid" Zabuza said.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Kakashi asked, but when he looked his eyes widened to see Venom. "Naruto?"

"Yes Kakashi I'm Venom, but we'll discuss that later." Naruto said. "Zabuza you gave Haku a purpose now let me offer you one."

"What do you mean?" Zabuza said.

"I mean you can join us and stop running. You know people like Gauto. They'll use you and betray you if it comes to their benefit." Naruto said. "Do you really not care at all for Haku? Was she really just a tool? You and Haku have been together for years, doesn't that meaning anything? You were like a father to her, you were the most important person in the world for her. She was sacrificing everything for you. You never felt anything at all for her?"

"You talk to much. Your words cut deep, deeper than any blade." He said as he unraveled his bandages on his face. "What? Cat got your tongue? Are you surprised that I'm human. Shinobi are human too, no matter how hard we try to deny that fact, we always fail. Well at least, I have failed." Zabuza said.

"Zabuza I'm disappointed." Gauto said and they all turned towards him.

"Gauto what are you doing here? And why have you brought all these thugs?" Zabuza asked. 

"Well you see, there has been a slight change in plans. According to the new plan you die right here on this bridge Zabuza." Gauto said.

"What?" Zabuza exclaimed.

"That's right. You're to expensive, so I've decided to take you off the payroll. Of course even these thugs cost something, so if you could slash a couple of them down I'd appreciate it. Think you can manage that, Demon of the mist? Look at you, you look about as demonic as a wet kitten." Gauto mocked Zabuza, causing his thugs to laugh. It was then all three ninja rushed forward.

"That's enough of this, do it. Take them down now!" Gauto commanded. Zabuza was going straight after Gauto for his betrayal and Kakashi and Naruto were protecting him by blocking the incoming blades of the thugs. Then at the end of the bridge Gauto saw him and was terrified. "H-he's the devil" Gauto said before getting stabbed with a kunai and falling off the bridge. Naruto and Kakashi were holding them off knocking them out one by one, but each time one fell another seemed to rise up. They all got back to where they were before, so that they weren't cornered.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are starting to wake up." Tazuna called over.

'_Sasuke… that means he's ok' _Thought Naruto relaxing at the safety of his friend.

"Well, well… will wonders ever seize?" Kakashi said, until the thugs calling them over interrupted the moment.

"Hey, don't go getting to comfortable." One said.

"This party aint over yet. Who's going to pay us now that Gauto is gone?"

"No way we're going to leave here empty handed, so we're just gonna have to hit that village and see what they've got for us." The first one said again, getting cheers from the other thugs.

Soon they started charging, but they were suddenly stopped when an arrow hit the ground right in front of them. Inari had shot the arrow.

"There's just one thing you're forgetting about. Before you set one foot in our village, you'll have to get through all of us first." Said a villager getting the rest to cheer.

"Inari!" Naruto said.

"He-he, heroes usually show up at the last minute you know?" Inari said.

"I think I have enough chakra to help you out… **_Shadow clone jutsu"_** Kakashi said.

"Yeah… **_Shadow clone jutsu"_** Naruto said adding to that.

"Well ok… guess I'll join too." Zabuza said creating water clones.

"Still want to fight?" Kakashi asked.

"No way. Lets get out of here!" one of the thugs said and soon they all jumped the bridge.

"Victory!" Inari shouted and everyone cheered. Time passed and the situation regarding Zabuza and Haku had finally come to an agreement. They were going to the hidden leaf village to start a new life. Haku was glad about this it would mean less killing and '_I'll get to be with Naruto. I have much to learn from him.'_ Haku thought.

Naruto had explained to Kakashi how he found Venom and how the Kyuubi now spoke with him, giving him advice.

"Naruto you're going to have to tell the Hokage about this, because as a ninja of the hidden leaf I can't keep secrets from him. So if you don't tell him, I'll have to." Kakashi said.

"Yeah ok Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said. '_I wonder how jii-san is going to take it' _he thought to himself.

* * *

Please read and review. I like the clever things you guys come up with. If you can't come up with any just say it's awesome if you like it. More Carnage later on btw.


	11. A booth, a cat, and a chameleon

Hey I'm back with a chap.

* * *

Naruto had gone to the forest a couple miles away from the bridge. It was fun being in his suit, freely shooting web, swinging through trees, and jumping insanely high. When he caught sight of a nearby camp, he went to check it out. It had been the same thugs that had been at the bridge hired by Gauto. There were women and children with shackled chains on them. He quickly made shadow clones.

"Go get them out of there." He said quietly." Naruto said as the group of clones went behind each tent. They needed a key, but the leader had it in his tent. The clones quickly informed the original.

"Hey! What's that?" one of the thugs said. "Check the bushes. I think there's someone there." He said, but the other was getting freaked out. Meanwhile Naruto had snuck around them and gone inside the huge tent of their leader. Their leader was huge, 6 feet 7 inches tall. He was buff, like the people Naruto had seen on T.V.

"Good thing he's asleep." He whispered. He found a ring of kings and shot a web to it, but quietly pulled it up. The leader stirred a bit, but quickly went back to snoring. Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

He quickly went out the back and tossed the key towards one of the clones. The clones rushed back to the others and were quietly releasing the prisoners. Naruto heard a slap and it had come from the leader's tent. The tent had been set up to stand still against the toughest conditions, so Naruto was able to climb towards the top of the roof.

"Where the fuck are my keys!" the leader yelled. The woman was on the floor crying begging for mercy since she didn't know. This was getting Naruto furious and then he felt a familiar sensation he had felt at the bridge. He quickly suppressed it and a thug came rushing in.

"The slaves escaped boss!" The thug said.

"Damn it!" The leader said pushing the woman to the floor again. Once they left Naruto came down silently upside down on his web. The woman was startled, but Naruto calmed her down as he explained the situation.

"Thank you." She whispered being carried by Naruto out of the tent. A clone was outside the same tent waiting for instructions. The clone hade taken the girl from Naruto's hands and took her to the others; he heard one of them call her Asuka. The clone asked where they came from and they said they had come from Tazuna's village. The clones pointed to the direction the village was at and half the clones went with them. The other half had dispelled them selves. Naruto felt his spider sense go off and dodged an incoming punch.

"You little bitch!" a tall thug yelled.

"What the fuck are you?" another thug said.

"Well I'm part man and part spider." Naruto responded.

"Hehe. Hey guys check out the spider freak!" a thug said.

"Hey that's not nice." Naruto said. He shot a web towards one and quickly knocked him out.

"Damn it! Get the freak!" a thug said, but was also knocked out by a strong punch.

"Ohhhhh…. Everyone likes a jab." Naruto said getting the attention of nearby thugs. Each person who got close would get knocked out.

"I'll keep dishing it out, if you keep taking it!" Naruto said.

"Hey it's Venom the spider-man!" one thug said recognizing Naruto.

"Aw, you do know me I feel all warm and fussy." Naruto said. They all charged in and tried to kill Naruto.

"Ooh ooh, is this a private fight or can I join in?" Naruto said. The thugs were all a good distance away from him. "First come, first serve." He then said shooting out a web pulling one of the thugs into a kick. He was having fun beating everyone around like rag dolls, but then as the thugs fell, tougher thugs arrived. Not only were they getting tougher, they were not staying down.

"What the hell is this? Can't you guys handle a fucking bug?" their leader yelled. This sudden action had caused a chain reaction in Naruto's head. It had reminded him of Asuka, which reminded him of the slaves, which then reminded him of all his female friends and the little group that admired him. He imagined them in the state of the slaves and each one of their faces appeared in the place of Asuka's, which then got him furious and his suit's color started changing from blue-ish black to blood red slowly and his mouth opened to reveal his sharp teeth and long tongue.

Everything came rushing back to him, the rage, the bloodlust, and the power. They all clouded his mind and he no longer held control.

"What, you think that little trick scares me?" the leader said.

"Boss, you feel that?" a thug said, completely terrified.

"Yeah it's nothing just smash the web freak!" the leader responded.

"But Yuji that guys just leaking out chakra like crazy." The thug said.

"Just murder him already." The leader now known as Yuji said. The thugs rushed towards him, but everyone quickly backed away as soon as they saw one of the thugs get ripped in half by Naruto's bare hands.

"Holy shit! He killed Joe!" a thug yelled. They all ran away.

"Where the fuck are you going? You fucking cowards!" Yuji yelled. Then he looked at Venom "You think you scare me? You don't scare me! You hear me?"

Naruto didn't respond. Instead Naruto rushed Lenny, laughing like a maniac. His blood red tentacles lashed out at him with several kunai on the end of each tentacle. The clones had felt the chakra and dispelled themselves. Only one stayed and went back for more instructions, but he was shocked at what he saw. He saw Naruto tearing Yuji to shreds and blood, guts, and body parts everywhere. Naruto seemed to calm down when the color of his suit started going back to normal.

"Holy shit." The clone said quietly. Naruto dispelled the clone and slowly replayed the memories. He felt like shit; he never killed anyone so mercilessly, but then he justified himself with reasoning. He read in a bingo book that Yuji raided a couple of villages stealing and enslaving women and children. He decided that was enough 'fun' for now, so he went back to Tazuna's house.

Sakura had noticed that Haku was easy to get along with until she told Sakura that she liked Naruto._ 'Great more competition.' _Sakura thought.

"Hey Naruto we're leaving" Kakashi said as soon as Naruto was in the house.

"Yah ok" Naruto said solemnly. Kakashi noticed, but didn't comment on it. Soon they all packed and we're at the bridge. They said their goodbyes and left for the hidden leaf.

* * *

_**At the hidden leaf…**_

"Ok you guys can go home, but Naruto, Haku, and Zabuza have to come with me." Kakashi said.

"Ok sensei." Both Sasuke and Sakura said. _'I wonder if Naruto is in trouble?'_ Sakura thought.

Kakashi lead them to the Hokage tower and had given their mission report. The Hokage had taken all this information and was very surprised when Naruto told him he was Venom.

"Hmm… well we need money right now, so as punishment you'll have to raise money-" The Hokage said before being interrupted by Anko.

"In a kissing booth." Anko said coming in through the window. She hadn't heard that Naruto was Venom.

"Hmm… yes that will show you humiliation and teach you… listen, you can do it until hmm… five O'clock." The Hokage said remembering how Naruto humiliated him with his sexy jutsu.

"WHAT?" Naruto said, much to the amusement of the people present in the room. _'What's Anko doing here?' _Naruto thought.

'_A kissing booth… a kiss… maybe I could…' _Haku thought.

'_I'm never going to be bored around here.' _Zabuza thought.

'_Ah… It's always fun to mess with genins' _Anko thought. Then they all left except for the two outsiders of the village.

"Well it seems you'll have to send you with interrogation for a couple of questions. No need to worry, we're not going to torture you at all. Naruto seems to like you guys and that's enough for me." The Hokage said.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Haku and Zabuza said at the same time. It felt different, but good to them.

"If you don't have any ill intensions towards us or the hidden leaf, then I'll provide you with a stay at a hotel until you decide where to live." The Hokage said.

"Thank you Hokage-sama," they said and then they turned around to see Ibiki standing there.

"You're coming with me. Lets go." Ibiki said.

* * *

_**With Naruto**_

'_Damn Anko, even when_ _I'm not Venom she manages to humiliate me_.' Naruto thought.

'_**I don't like this either. I mean, who the hell does she think she is?' **_Kyuubi told him.

Naruto had seen a store for costumes. In the store there were wrestling attires and all he had to do was cut one of those masks in half; then he wouldn't have to fully expose his face, only his mouth. So he went inside; the owner didn't kick him out, because Naruto had helped him out so many times, the owner had a change of heart.

He built his kissing booth like a lemonade stand with four walls. People just walked by him not paying attention.

Anko was spying on him and she was disappointed that he still had a mask. The reason for a kissing booth was to see what this kid was hiding. She was so curious since she had seen what was behind Kakashi's mask and she had to admit he was very handsome. She wondered if Naruto was the same. She made a clone of herself in a henge jutsu of the Hokage.

"I think I'll give you a try." Anko said getting the attention of a bored Naruto.

"Huh? Umm… Ok." Naruto said. Anko got closed and gave him a kiss on the lips. She sucked on his lower lip, and then she sucked on the upper lip. Naruto had copied her actions not knowing how to kiss.

'_**That little bitch.'**_ Kyuubi thought to herself, not letting Naruto hear her.

"Hmm… not bad. Was that your first?" Anko asked and Naruto just nodded. "I think you should add some tongue or let the costumer decide: tongue or no tongue." She said. "Here I'll teach you." She said.

"Is this really ok ojji-san?" Naruto asked.

"Yes this is fine my boy. I believe this is part of your punishment." The "Hokage" said as Naruto's shoulders slumped down.

"Oh, c'mon. It's not like you didn't like it." Anko said.

The truth was Naruto really enjoyed kissing her; he just didn't want to admit it to this playful Anko.

"What was your name again?" she then asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki..." He replied before getting kissed again. Anko deepened the kiss pressing her tongue against his lips. He was hesitant at first, but then he let her probe his mouth. Her tongue swirled around his and he enjoyed it. They had been kissing for a while before Naruto pulled back for some much needed air.

"Damn you're a fast learner" Anko said satisfied with what she put him through.

When Naruto said his name, Tenten was walking by and had heard him. She immediately stopped and looked over to see it really was him. '_Blue eyes, blonde hair, and a mask… holy shit it IS Naruto' _She thought.

Every time Naruto came back for a mission, he would go to Tenten's shop and ask her to see if there was a problem with his weapons. Then they would just talk about what's been happening with their teams and laughed at all the stupid things they had done on missions. She soon developed feelings for him and as soon as she saw Anko leave with the "Hokage" she walked over to the booth.

"Hey um how much for a k-kiss." Tenten stuttered saying.

"Um… the prices are on the chart above," He said pointing to the two options: with or without tongue.

"Um… w-with tongue," she whispered shyly. They both got close and then he tried to apply what he learned with Anko to Tenten. She flushed red and leaned even closer to him. Then she backed away with a moan and there was a string of saliva that connected their tongues together. She was about to pay for another kiss, when a girl cut her off.

"I want it with tongue." She said not the least bit ashamed or shy. Her face held determination yet she blushed. This action had Tenten absolutely dumbfounded. Then she became jealous.

"Ayame?" Naruto asked.

"Hey Naruto. Just trying to help." Ayame said, but in reality she _wanted_ to kiss Naruto. Apparently she also had deduced that he was Naruto. So Naruto kissed Ayame with passion and made her moan too. This caught the attention of Haku who knew about the kissing booth and had been searching for it since she had gotten out of interrogation, which didn't take as long as she thought it would.

Right when Tenten was about to pay for her turn, she was cut off again by Haku slamming her money on the table of the booth.

"Haku?" Naruto asked.

"I want a kiss." She said nonchalantly.

"You sure about that? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to." Naruto said.

"I want to." She said confidently. So he kissed her too and Haku moaned just like the other two girls did. Naruto was getting better and more comfortable kissing girls. Hanabi came around the corner of the street Naruto had his booth set up and being the little genius that she was, easily realized who it was. When she got closer she noticed the girls standing there, waiting for their turn to kiss Naruto and she blushed.

'_What is so special about him anyway?' _Hanabi thought. Then silently she put her money on the table.

"Um… hello." Naruto said.

"I want a kiss." She said haughtily. Naruto did as the costumer ordered, but felt hesitant. He didn't want to be considered a pedophile.

'_Amazing… I definitely need to keep a close eye on him.'_ She thought before she moaned. _'What was that… it felt so goooooood.' _

The line wasn't big because Naruto didn't want to do the kissing booth in the beginning. Naruto had been very tired by the time it was five O'clock. It happens when you're leaning for a long time in an uncomfortable position. Ino and Sakura had not known about the booth and therefore didn't go.

Hinata had seen Naruto building the booth and she fainted remembering her own kiss. Apparently the kiss had made her confident, but it all seemed to wash away as soon as she saw Naruto. She would always remember it and because of it she would faint.

* * *

_**The next day...**_

Naruto went to the Hokage and gave him the money and went to a villager's house. Naruto had promised them that he would mow their lawn after he had saved them from an accident. When he started mowing their lawn, he started listening to their conversation.

"Have you heard about the cat burglar?" the villager said.

"I heard it was a young girl with white hair." His wife said.

"Yeah, the guys said she had a leather black suit with white gloves and white fur around her collar and on her wrists." He said describing her as if he saw her. His wife knew better and had smacked him upside the head.

"Idiot!" she said as she stormed off inside the house.

"What did I do?" He said dumbfounded and soon followed his wife. His wife came out with lemonade drinks.

"Thanks Mrs. H" Naruto said.

"It's no problem, after all you _are _helping us around here, so thanks." She said.

"No prob. Mrs. H" he said _'Damn, I'm gone for a few days and this mystery chick appears out of nowhere." _He thought.

* * *

_**With the mystery chick…**_

'_This place is so easy' _she thought.

"In later news, RobinsonsBrothers have announced there newest diamond ring called the lion." Said a news reporter.

"Hmm… I'm going to get me that kitty." She said.

'_**Going "shopping" again'**_ a voice in her head said.

"Oh just look at it. Its so… amazing." She said.

'_**Same old Yugito'**_ the voice said again.

"Oh quiet you," she told the voice as her hair changed from blonde to white and she slipped into her suit.

* * *

_**With Naruto at night...**_

Naruto had been web swinging through a shopping district and saw a beautiful girl with white hair, had a black suit with white fur on it, and a mask that covered her eyes. She was sneaking into a RobinsBrothers store hanging from a grappling rope. She had sprayed the floor with a cold spray and revealed all the lasers that would trip the security.

"A school locker has better security." She said. Then she reached for another grappling gun that shot out and pooled her closer to the "Lion". She placed a code scanner and unlocked the password. The window for the "Lion" opened and she was about to reach in to grab it with another device when Venom snatched it with one of his webs.

"Gee, I never thought I'd be rescuing a lion from a beautiful damsel." He said.

"Well, I do believe its a spider-man." She said as she unhooked her grapple and swung closer to Venom.

"Easy cat-lady. I don't want to fight." He said while she grabbed his wrist.

"The name is Black-Cat and cats don't fight spiders." She said placing a finger under his chin. Then she kicked him back and ran up a wall while still connected to her grapple. "We just bat'em around." She then said.

Venom had tried to shoot web at her, but she dodged it. He tried to drop kick her, but she had done the same and when their feet connected they spun and jumped off each other. Venom had swung back and grabbed one of her feet, spinning her. She kept spinning until she kicked an empty glass container at Venom and she stopped her spinning holding on to the rope of the grappling hook with one hand.

Venom dodged the incoming glass that shattered to the floor, which set the security alarm off. Venom had jumped on to the wall and Black-Cat was on the table and revealed her claws. She attacked him and missed staying stuck to the wall because of her claws. Immediately Venom shot a web to keep her hand stuck to the wall.

"You better not get your goop in my hair." She said slashing the web with her other hand.

"Don't worry, it comes off with ice or peanut-butter." He replied.

"Lovely. You got a nice set of skill there, spidey, you want in on this gig? We can split the take." She said

"Gig? Take? These words sound strange to me." He said.

"A certain captain of industry offered an _indecent _amount of cash to steal that kitty. So what do you say? Wanna slice of the mud pie?" She said.

"It's tempting, but then I'd have to give back my super hero discount Card." He said.

"Mmh too bad. I like us together." She said.

"What, but we just met and I'm not that kind of spider." He said.

"Give a cat a chance…" she said as she kicked him down, but he caught himself on the wall again. "… and she'll make you that kind of spider."

"Hehe Stop I'm blushing" he said.

"What in the!" a man said. With Venom alarmed Black-Cat kicked him away.

"Two is company, three is a cooperating witness." She said before she left.

"The diamond, where is it?" the man asked.

"Black-Cat, she must have…but when? Call the cops, I'll go after her." Venom said.

"Bad kitty, maybe I can still find her." Venom said.

* * *

__

**With Yugito…**

"Oh what a rush." She said.

'_**Did some one have a good heist today.'**_The Nibi, which was the voice in her head earlier, had said.

'_What! No! I couldn't, with me fighting Venom and all there wasn't any time__**.'**_Yugito said.

**'_Aw my poor little kitty.' _**The Nibi said.

"Shut up!" she said blushing.

_**'still thinking about the spider? Maybe his body? Hmm? Although something about him feels familiar' **_the Nibi said. It was true his body was flexible and nimble, just like hers. She felt as if both of their body's connected and it had felt so wonderful.

_**With the suspicious jewelry man…**_

"Venom must be really confused right about now." He said as he took off the jewelry man mask. "This story in the papers, it gives me an idea. Mason I need all your mechanical abilities and Beck your special genjutsus. " He said.

"Yeah so what else is new? Which captain of industries or highly political opposed has hired you this time Chameleon?" Beck asked.

"This time I have something a little different in mind." Chameleon said.

* * *

_**With Naruto the next day…**_

He read in the papers that the jewelry man that was their last night had said he didn't discover the theft until early this morning. '_Why would he lie?' _he thought to no one swinging through the village. The pictures had made it look like he was an accomplice.

"Black-Cat must have taken the diamond and there is no proof taken in the pictures, but I know I didn't take it. How am I ever going to clear my friendly neighborhood name?" he asked himself. He finally stopped and stayed upside-down hanging on his web.

"Ooooh… that's a good look for you." Black-Cat said, hanging on a rope upside-down.

"You, you're the real thief!" he said.

"Why, because I stole your heart? Heard it before swinger. I've been looking for you. I know I don't like being blamed for crimes I didn't commit or any crimes... bad for business. So the frame up must really annoy a guy like you." She said

"Huh? Uh yeah… you didn't steal the diamond did you?" Venom asked as she spun around him and their ropes getting entangled.

"You know I didn't short, dark, and handsome. You were there, so unless you took it…" She said being cut off.

"I didn't take it!" he said as she kept spinning.

"Calm down. I didn't think so, but if you're fed up enough to give up your hero image to match up your image to mine, then I have to ask. Are we gonna become bad guys together, partner or are we gonna be just plain bad?" she asked, as their ropes had made their bodies get extremely close. Then Venom jumped down and swung away, he was just too confused.

"Was it something I said?" Black-Cat asked.

* * *

_**In a bank on another part of the village**_...

A guy in a black suit with a white spider came out holing a bag of money.

"Venom just robbed the bank!" a cop yelled.

* * *

_**The next day…**_

Naruto's friends had gathered to a frustrated Kiba.

"Aww… what's the matter Kiba? Does the twuth hurt?" Amy said in a baby mocking voice.

"Cut it out! It's not the twuth! I mean truth." Kiba said.

"Hey if it's make fun of Kiba day, how can I help?" Naruto said

"Kiba is mad, because his hero turned out to be a big cwook. (Crook)" Amy said in the same voice while handing Naruto the newspaper.

"I told you the guy in picture aint the real spidey. Any guy can put on a costume." Kiba said.

"Face it Kiba, the newspaper has photographic evidence." She said.

"Forget the paper! There is no way I'm going to believe that Venom has turned to crime." Kiba said snatching the newspaper and ripping it to pieces.

* * *

_**In another bank...**_

"No sudden moves friends." The Venom imposter said as he trapped a security guard in fake web. "Your friendly neighborhood web shooter is in a frisky mood." He said aiming his hand as if ready to shoot web.

Beck had pressed his blue-tooth and whispered " Behind you."

"My insect early warning systems are tingling." 'Venom' said. Suddenly not so visible springs appeared at his heels and he jumped as high as Venom would have. Then in mid air, suction cups appeared at his fingertips and toes and he stuck to the wall. Mason had been taking pictures through his glasses as "Venom" crawled to the banker

"Fill her up" 'Venom' said throwing a bag to the banker. She filled the bag with money.

* * *

_**The next day…**_

Naruto had read the papers again and the Venom imposter had framed him again.

"Who would have thought I'd be on the look out for me?" he asked himself swinging around the village.

"Hey! Crime spree! I was hoping you would swing this way again." Black-Cat said getting his attention.

"Cat listen I'm innocent" Venom said.

"Obviously" Black-Cat said.

"I'd turn him black and blue if I could find him." Venom said.

"It just so happens…" she said running down the wall of the building she was sitting on. Venom took this sign as a "follow her" sign. He caught up and ran, jumped and swung right next to her. She was amazed that he was able to keep up with her, most chunin ninja couldn't. There was a yacht that had been letting women with dresses and men with tuxedos inside.

"How can you be so sure he'll strike here?" Venom said.

"I think like a thief. A group of over dressed fat cats is a can't miss proposition." She said.

"How do we get onboard?" Venom said.

"Relax, I came prepared." She said.

* * *

_**At the entrance to the yacht...**_

"Hello glad you could make it." Said a woman stopping a man in a tuxedo. "Lets get this boat moving captain. I don't want a certain _arachnid_ crashing my party." She then said.

"I still don't buy it your honor. I've seen Venom in action and I can't believe he's turned to crime." The captain said calmly.

"Believe it Stacy. We've been saying for months the web head is a fraud. Now that I'm proven right, I assume you have taken the proper precautions." A guy said. Most of the villagers had taken a liking to Venom, others didn't and they were looking for a chance to prove he wasn't a hero. This was their chance.

"Don't worry Jonah my officers are all on the look out for Venom." the man known by his last name Stacy said. "Besides, if he was coming he's too late now" he said as a man untied the rope connecting the yacht to the doc. The man was secretly Mason.

* * *

_**In the yacht…**_

People were enjoying the party and a waiter had been serving hors d'oeuvres (pronounced: or-der-vs). He was secretly Beck.

"Norman… wonderful, you made it." The woman said.

"Are you happy to see me or my contribution." Norman said, holding up his brief case.

"And if I said the answer was both?" the woman asked.

"Then I'm investing in an honest politician. Now if you'll excuse me." Norman said, heading for the men's room. When he got, in he checked if anyone was there before his face changed from the identity of Norman to Venom. Meanwhile Beck had given a drink to one of the cops and the cop passed out. Beck took him to a secure place.

* * *

_**With Venom and Black-Cat…**_

They were on a jet ski. (A/N: trying to keep it modern.)

"Pretty sweat ride." Venom said.

"Haven't you heard? Crime pays." Black-Cat.

"Lalalala- I can't hear you!" he said. Black-Cat swerved to the right to make him unbalanced. This had him reaching for her to keep him balanced.

"Hahaha Almost there. Hold on tight." She said.

"Don't worry I don't slip." He said.

"_Not _why I said it." She said.

"Uh w-were close enough." He said, jumping onto the yacht.

"Hmmm… my kitty sense is purring." She said, looking at his ass.

"Guess Cat was right." He said in a low volume, seeing the knocked out policeman.

* * *

_**With the politician...**_

"…and so I raise my glass to thank you for your support. And after the election your city will thank you too." The politician said as the lights turned off. Everyone was alarmed whispering to each other their confusion.

"As will your friendly neighbor hood spider-thief." The Venom imposter said.

"Hah! I knew it!" Jonah said. Beck turned the lights back on and "Venom" had shot out 2 bags.

"Fill'em up folks." The imposter said.

"Take him." Stacy said. "Venom" had shot out a grapple that made Stacy trip. When Stacy tripped he saw the knocked out policemen and women. Pretty soon everyone had put their valuables in the bags. The politician had been holding on too a Tiger diamond necklace.

"Your honor if you hold on to that tiger tight, I bite!" the imposter said. She reluctantly threw in her necklace.

Jonah had helped Stacy up and un hook him from the grapple.

"He is too tall. This guy is fraud." He said in a low volume.

"Venom is not a fraud!" he whisper-yelled. "I can't believe I just said that."

Stacy ran at "Venom" from behind and Beck warned him again. Venom had back kicked Stacy.

"That's spider strength lady's and gentlemen. Think I can fake that?" he said.

"Actually, I do." The real Venom said.

"Who are you suppose to be" the Chameleon said.

"Venom, the real one." Venom said.

"The real one." Chameleon mocked. Venom had side kicked him into a couple of tables. Chameleon had shot another grapple to him, but he jumped and his hand stuck to the ceiling. Then Chameleon shot another one that tied his arms, which made him fall off. Chameleon charged at Venom with a chair. Venom had ripped through the grapple and caught the chair. Then Venom grabbed Chameleon and threw him towards a wind, which cracked, but didn't break. The glass was bullet proof.

"Now that's spider strength with no substitutes." He said dusting his hands off.

Beck had come with a cup and dropped it onto the floor creating smoke. Venom jumped towards the ceiling again and he saw a waiter, a ship worker, and the imposter rushing to escape. Mason had been tampering with his wristwatch and a speedboat came next to the yacht.

They saw Venom following them and Mason threw a disc that had shot out a green laser. Venom destroyed it and noticed that the laser cut his suit, but the suit had been repairing itself.

Chameleon had jumped in the speedboat and received the two bags that Mason and Beck threw to him. Mason and Beck were about to jump in when Black-Cat had pulled them up.

"Let them handle it spider-man to spider-man." Black-Cat said as she knocked them out. Venom saw the bodies hit the floor of the yacht.

"Thanks Cat! I owe you one!" he yelled.

"At least." She said to herself.

Venom shot a web to the speedboat and started skiing on the water. Chameleon had thrown grenades to shake Venom off, but he dodged them all and jumped over one. He saw another boat in the way, so he made a quick swerve to the left. Venom couldn't swerve with the speedboat so he jumped over the intercepting boat and shot another web to the speedboat and continued skiing.

Chameleon had again tried to shake him off swiftly swerving right to make Venom crash into a boat. Venom jumped up on to the rail and stuck his feet to it. As soon as the web stretched until it couldn't stretch anymore, he sling shotted into the speedboat. Chameleon had put some gloves that apparently enhances strength.

"How about a taste of spider-punch!" Chameleon said. Venom jumped over him and landed in a relaxed position.

"Please tell me I don't sound like that." Venom said, as he dodged two more punches. The gloves enhanced his strength but not his speed, so they were easy to dodge. Venom jumped over Chameleon again and shot web at his gloves. He pulled them behind his back, which caused them to hit each other and malfunction. This malfunction had electrocuted Chameleon and made him unconscious.

"The one and only. Got it." Venom said dangerously as he pulled Chameleon by the collar of his suit and he took off the mask that made him look like Venom. Chameleons face was covered by another white mask. Venom couldn't pull this mask off.

Black-Cat had been watching from her jet ski.

"My hero." She said seductively.

* * *

_**With Stacy and Naruto...**_

Chameleon, Beck, and Mason were in the back of an armored police van.

"I'm satisfied your innocent Venom and as long as you wear a mask, some people will always wonder." Stacy said.

"Night cap." An officer said walking by.

"Captain Stacy, the Tiger… it's not here!" the politician yelled. They walked over to the armored police van.

"Alright Chameleon where's the-" Stacy said before being cut off by a muffled voice of a cop. The cop was tied up and was stripped of his clothes. They were shocked and quickly untied the cop.

"Chameleon escaped." He said and Venom sighed.

* * *

_**Later with Black-Cat…**_

Black-Cat was sitting on a balcony of a building with her legs crossed. Venom came by hanging upside-down on his web.

"We made a pretty good team. Maybe you should change sides." Venom said. She gave him a suggestive look.

"OK, then why did you help me?" he asked.

"You really don't know?" she asked as she reached over to pull his mask down. Venom noticed, but he was still shocked. He quickly gave a thought and had made his suit create an opening, so she could pull his mask down. He had forgotten all about his fear about what anyone would think of his face. She pulled his mask down and kissed him. To her surprise he was a good kisser, but then she looked behind him and in her hand was the "Tiger". When she stopped kissing him she quickly left.

"Wow Cat I had no idea y-you…" he said as he opened his eyes. "Felt that way." He said monotonously as he notice she wasn't there any more.

"Uh…Cat... here kitty kitty kitty." He said and then he groaned. He swung back to his house and rested for the next day.

* * *

_**The next day...**_

His team had done a couple of missions. Naruto and Sasuke had argued through most of them. They were actually getting along worse than before. Kakashi told them to call it a day and Sasuke went to go train somewhere.

A box appeared out of nowhere. Naruto noticed it and then the box got closer and closer until it started chasing him back and forth. Then all of a sudden three kids came out of the box. Sakura had been watching this and she heard them arguing and then talking. She walked over and had a perplexed look on her face.

"Uh… hey Sakura." Naruto said scratching the back of his head. '_Aw crap… did I do something wrong?' _he thought.

"Hey boss who is this girl anyway?" Konohamaru said. "Oh I get it. Boss you're so smooth." He said completely confusing Naruto. "C'mon I know that she's your…Girlfriend." He then said.

"Wh-what? No. No. It's not like that. We are just friends." Naruto said. This disappointed Sakura and Konohamaru came up with a conclusion. Naruto hadn't thought about Sakura since he knew she liked Sasuke, which was around the time he found Venom.

"Oh that makes sense. She kinda looks like a wich." Konohamaru said. This statement had made a vain pop out on Sakura's forehead and she cracked her knuckles. The rest stood away from her with their hand held high. After Sakura delivered her beating, she started walking away with a 'hmph'.

"I don't even think she's human. Did you see how wide her forehead was?" Konohamaru said. They were all scared when Sakura slowly turned her head around. Then she took a dash and chased Konohamaru and the rest followed, making sure she wouldn't kill him.

When Konohamaru turned around the corner he bumped into a guy with purple markings on his face. Next to him was a girl with blonde hair and a huge fan on her back.

"Do you need something?" the face painted man asked. He then picked up Konohamaru by his scarf. "So does this hurt?" he said.

"Put him down Kankuro or you know you'll pay for it later." The girl next to him said.

"Hey I'm sorry. The whole thing is my fault." Sakura said.

'_So these are the leaf villages genin.' _Kankuro thought.  
"We got a few minutes before he shows up, c'mon lets mess with these punks."

"Hey put him down." Naruto said taking a dash toward him, but was soon stopped when he felt something tug on his foot, which made him trip.

"You're a leaf genin too. Looks like the leaf is full of wimps." Kankuro said.

'_They're outsiders from somewhere, but what are they doing here?' _Sakura thought.

"Hey, cut it out. It hurts." Konohamaru said.

"You're annoying, all of you. I hate little wimps like you, so when a wimp comes along, I just want to break him in half." Kankuro said. Naruto had narrowed his eyes and the rest were shocked.

Then a rock had hit kankuro's hand, which caused him to drop Konohamaru. Kankuro looked up in a tree where Sasuke was holding another rock.

"You're a long way from home and way out of your league." Sasuke said. Naruto had taken this distraction made a clone and headed out to another tree as Venom.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said.

'_Well, well. Local hotty.'_ The foreign girl thought.

When Sasuke threw the rock one last time in the air it was snatched by a web.

"Now, now children. Play nice." Venom said. This had shocked everyone there and angered Sasuke and Kankuro. Temari was checking him out. Venom's costume didn't do much to hide his physique.

"Hey how about you stay out of this!" Kankuro said, as he was about to take out his puppet.

"What? Are you gonna use the crow for this?" the girl said.

"Kankuro back off." A voice said, shocking Sasuke since he heard it right behind him. He was another foreigner with red hair and a gourd on his back.

"Uh hey Gaara." Kankuro said, while Sasuke wondered about him.

"Have you forgotten the reason we came all the way here?" Gaara said.

"I know. I-I mean they challenged us heh. They started the whole thing. See here's what happened-" Kankuro tried to justify before being cut off.

"Shut up… or I'll kill you." Gaara said.

"Right I was totally out of line." Kankuro said.

"Sorry for the trouble he caused." Gaara said.

'_This guy has an evil look in his eye' _Sasuke thought.

'_This guy stopped Kankuro with a pebble and made it look easy. I'll keep on eye on him, but the other one dies now!' _Gaara thought, as he commanded his sand to reach Venom, but when the sand got there, Venom's suit had reacted and fought it off. While this went on Sakura took some time to find out why they were in the village and of course the answer was the chunin exams.

"Let's go" Gaara said.

"Hey you with the gourd on his back. State your name." Sasuke said.

"My name is Gaara of the dessert. I'm curious about you too. Who are you?" Gaara said.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said and then the Sand genin left.

"See this is how things should be, kids getting along playing together, being polite. Ah well see you later." Venom said swinging away.

* * *

Well that's it. Please review. There isn't a single comment that is stupid or does not matter. I like them all.

Oh and check your email for updates, because I didn't know about them until I logged on and there is a lot of catching up I need to do.


	12. My first villain & trouble at the exams

Hey I'm back. Sorry to keep you waiting, but I'm back and here's a chap. Hope you enjoy and remember to review.

Also wanna give a special thanks to SethFC for your comment and your suggestion.

* * *

_**With Naruto**_…

The whole Black Cat thing had confused Naruto even more. He was wrecking his brain trying to figure her out, so much so that he didn't even realize that Kakashi had given them the slip that gave them permission to enter the chunin exams.

"What's this?" he asked

'_**It's a slip so you can enter the chunin exams.' **_Kyuubi told him while mentally face palming herself.

Through out that day Iruka had given each one of the members of team 7 a test to see if they were ready. They all passed with flying colors.

* * *

_**With Iruka and Kakashi…**_

"So how did it go?" Kakashi asked.

"They all passed. All nine genin proved themselves ready for the chunin exams. They have all developed very impressive skills." Iruka said.

"Hmm, but the chunin exams can break anyone. We'll see if they can tough it out." Kakashi said.

* * *

_**The next day with team 7…**_

"Oh, hey Sakura. You're late." Naruto said. He decided to put punisher shirt on this day.

"Oh, um… right." She said. They saw a crowd gathered by a door when they entered. They were trying to get in but 2 other ninjas weren't letting them. Sasuke had revealed their genjutsu and stated they were going to the next floor.

"So you noticed an illusion. Lets see you deal with this!" the ninja yelled throwing a kick at Sasuke. Sasuke threw a kick of his own, but before either of them made contact, Lee had stopped their attacks with an alarming speed. His team approached him.

"Hey. What happened to the plan? I thought you said we were to keep a low profile and hide our skill level" Neji said.

"I know but-" Lee said.

"Never mind. Its over, forget it." Tenten said before she realized that Naruto was there. "Hi Naruto." She said.

"Oh hey Tenten" he said, but he was still deep in thought. He didn't even notice that Lee had confessed to Sakura or that Neji was having a small, but tense conversation with Sasuke.

"hey wait up Naruto" Sakura and Sasuke said. Team 7 climbed up to the 3rd floor.

"He's pretty bold. Are you gonna challenge him?" Tenten teased.

"Hmph" Neji responded. Then they kept walking.

"Lee what are you waiting for? We're supposed to check in," She said.

"You do not need to wait for me, I just need to check something." Lee said.

"What's that about?" Tenten asked.

"I have no idea." Neji responded.

* * *

_**With team 7…**_

"Hey you with the blue shirt!" Lee shouted out. When they turned around, they saw Lee, and Sakura was surprised.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said.

"I want to fight. Right here right now." Lee said.

'_Who is this guy?… oh yeah Tenten's teammate. Maybe I could test out how strong he really is. Hmm'_ Naruto thought.

"You wanna fight me here and now, huh?" Sasuke said.

"Yes. My name is Rock Lee. You said it was common courtesy for a challenger to state his own name first, right? Sasuke Uchiha." Lee said.

"So you know me." Sasuke said.

"I challenge you. Every one is talking about how great the Uchiha clan is. I want to see if it is true. I figured you would be a good test for me and also..." Lee said looking at Sakura. This made her shiver with discomfort. And so began the hopeless effort Lee had to convince Sakura to be his girlfriend.

'_This could be a good opportunity to test his skills before the chunin exams.'_ Naruto thought.

"You've heard of the Uchiha clan and you're challenging me? You must be even more psycho than you look. You wanna learn more about my clan? Then I'll teach you… the hard way." Sasuke said getting into his fighting stance.

"Hold it! I'll takem' first." Naruto said.

"Go for it." Sasuke said.

"You can do it Naruto." Sakura said. Naruto had rushed him, but was easily disposed and Lea began his fight with Sasuke.

'_Hmm. He's stronger than he looks. Definitely someone I wouldn't want to mess with, but I'm sure that's not all there is to his abilities. There was something in his leg warmers' _Naruto thought. Naruto had been observing their fight and he concluded that he needed more training.

Sasuke's sharingan had gotten to the second stage before a huge tortes stopped the fight. Naruto ran and caught Sasuke before he fell. The tortes and Lee had been talking for a while and then Gai poofed on top of the tortes. He had given a punch to Lee that shocked team 7. Then Gai hugged Lee.

'_How could I lose to someone that lame?' _thought Sasuke.

Naruto had still been deep in thought. Then Gai had started talking about how Kakashi and him were eternal rivals. Then he left and the tortes did the same.

"Hey Sasuke, I have not been completely honest. The real reason I wanted to fight you was to test my skills. You see there is another genin stronger than me who I wanted to fight. You are another target and I will crush you. There you have it, you have been warned." Lee said and then sprung out of there.

Sasuke had started shaking with anger. He felt so inferior to Lee.

"Hey relax Sasuke. There was nothing you could do about it. I mean you saw his hands right? I bet he spends all day and night training." Naruto said.

"This thing is starting to get interesting. I can't wait to see what's next," Sasuke said.

"Right" Naruto agreed. They all headed for the room where the genin would register. Kakashi was outside waiting for them. He gave a speech and then team 7 walked in.

'_I had no idea there was so much competition'_ Sakura thought.

"Hey Naruto!" Ino greeted. Ino and Sakura nodded at each other in understanding.

"Oh, hey Ino." Naruto said. Shikamaru noticed Ino talking with team 7 and walked over.

"Oh its you guys. I knew this was gonna suck, but I didn't think it would be this lame." Shikamaru said.

"Oh, hey looks like all 3 stooges are here." Naruto said.

"Hey you know what. Ahh never mind, you're a waste of time." Shikamaru said.

'_Same old, lazy Shikamaru' _Naruto thought. Team 10 walked over and made their presence known. As they started talking and greeting one another, Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her away from the group

"Hey, listen. About the kiss, I wanted to apologize. I don't know why I did it, but now I haven't seen you for a while and-" Naruto said without stopping for breath.

"No, Naruto. I didn't dislike the kiss… um… it wasn't you… I mean… I really enjoyed this… k-k-kiss… I just couldn't face you after… so um… I think I could talk to… you more easily now," Hinata said. Naruto felt relieved.

As Naruto looked around he was starting to feel nervous and tense. Another teen with silver hair had caught their attention.

"You guys might wanna keep it down a little. I mean you guys are the nine rookies right? I wouldn't go making a spectacle of your self. Relax, it isn't a field trip." He said.

"Well who asked you?" Ino retorted. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi, but look around you. You've made quite an impression" Kabuto said as all nine genin took the time to look at their surroundings. "You see those guys are all touchy and tense. The chunin exams will do that to you and you don't wanna rub them the wrong way. Well I guess you can't help it, you guys are just rookies." He then said.

"This isn't the first time you've taken the exams?" Sakura asked.

"No, its my 7 time taking the chunin exams. They're held twice a year so I've been taking them for 4 years." Kabuto said.

"Wow, a veteran. You should be an expert by now" Sakura said impressed.

"Yeah sort of." Kabuto said sheepishly.

"Cool, so you can show us the ropes." Naruto said.

"Yeah, some expert. He's never passed." Shikamaru said.

"Well, they say seventh time is charm." Kabuto said sheepishly.

"So I guess the rumors about the chunin exams being tough is true. Aw man, what a drag." Shikamaru said.

"Hold on, don't give up hope yet. Maybe I can help you kids out a little." Kabuto said pulling out some cards.

"What the hell are those?" Sakura asked.

"It's hard to explain, but these cards have been chakra encoded with information of what I learned over the past few years," Kabuto said as he began to explain why they take the chunin exams.

"Do your cards have any info on the other candidates," Sasuke said.

"They might. You have some one special in mind?" Kabuto said.

"I might," Sasuke said.

"Well I can't say my cards are completely perfect, but I got info on just about anybody, even you guys. Give me any description and I'll find'em" Kabuto said.

"He's Gaara of the Desert, and Rock Lee form the leaf while you're at it." Sasuke said. Kabuto had taken the 2 cards out and explained their skills. Unfortunately, he didn't have much on Gaara. In fact, he was a complete mystery.

"Hey do you think you have info on Venom." Kiba said excitedly.

"Sorry, I've been trying, but I haven't seen him do any type of hand signs for jutsus. I'm still trying though. I'll figure him out one of these days." Kabuto said. "All 5 ninja villages have selected their top candidates for the chunin exams. The sound village is new and small, making them another mystery."

They kept talking about how hard the exams were going to be. Each of them was losing their confidence. Naruto noticed and decided to take yet another one for the team. He started shaking a bit making the girls a little concerned.

"Hey, c'mon Naruto. I'm sure we'll be fine." Sakura said.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and gonna beat everyone of yah!" Naruto yelled giving them a much-needed boost. Now everyone was looking at them and a team of the sound had been planning to teach Kabuto a lesson for insulting their village.

"Any louder." Kiba said.

"You moron. Are you trying to get everyone to hate are guts?" Shikamaru said.

While they were arguing the sound team had made their move and attacked Kabuto. The rookie nine had been surprised at the fact the sound ninja had missed his punch, but inflicted damage upon Kabuto. Naruto and Sakura rushed to his side.

"Hey Kabuto are you OK?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, are feeling alright buddy?" Naruto said.

"I'm fine" Kabuto said.

"Not such a tough guy after all. Maybe that's why he's on his seventh try." The man wrapped with bandages around his face.

"Write this on your little cards, the genin from the sound are gonna become chunin. Guaranteed," the teammate of the bandaged man said. Most of the genin there had questions about the attack on Kabuto. Then a man with scars on his face poofed in with a couple of other chunins.

"All right you baby faced degenerates. Its time to begin. My name is Ibiki Morino, your proctor, and from this moment, your enemy." Ibiki said. "First of all, you sound ninja knock it off! Do you want to be failed before we've even begun?"

"Sorry, it's our first time. Guess we're a little jumpy. Sir." The bandaged genin said.

"I'll say this once so listen up," Ibiki said as he explained how combat was not allowed with him being the proctor of the first exam. The first exam was simple enough. They were testing the genin on how well they could gather information. The only one who was having trouble was Naruto, but he figured it all came down to the final tenth question.

When the tenth question did come, it had these complicated rules to it. The rules were simple, but they jeopardized the team. One by one, most of the teams were eliminated. It wasn't just the rookie nine losing hope any more, it was all of the genin.

'_Aw shit, why is it always me. I guess one more wont hurt. Plus I need to release some tension and screaming really does help. Fuck it'_ Naruto thought. He slowly raised his hand and slammed it back down. He gave a small speech about not being scared. Ibiki asked again if anyone wanted to quit and Naruto responded for them saying he wasn't going back on his word.

Ibiki had gotten nods from the other chunin and he nodded back. He gave a whole speech about being a chunin and when he said they had passed all the genin were surprised. When he was done explaining, someone broke in through one of the windows.

"Heads up! This is no time to be celebrating. I'll be your next proctor, Anko Mitarashi." She said.

'_No, no, no, NO! I can't believe she's gonna be my next proctor. Why me? This is totally unfair. What the fuck!' _Naruto panicked in his mind.

"Ready for the second test? Good, then lets go!" she screamed. The genin were completely silent.

"You're early, again" Ibiki said annoyed making Anko and Naruto sweat drop.

"How many are there? Your test must have been too easy. Your getting soft," Anko said.

"Maybe there's a stronger crop of candidates this year," Ibiki said.

"They sure don't look it. Trust me before I'm done with them, more than half of them will be eliminated. All right, things have been easy so far, but that's all going to change starting in 3 days. I'll let your squad leader know where to meet me," Anko said.

* * *

_**With team 7…**_

Team 7 had a mission, their first without Kakashi. They were to visit a scientist named Dr. Conner and help him with whatever he needed. Dr. Conner wore a lab coat and used a mechanical right arm as a replacement for the one he lost.

"In nature, everything is connected. As scientists, we explore and expand upon those connections to the benefit of society." Dr. Conner said, pressing a button that revealed a tank of eels.

"So you're experimenting on genetically altered electric eels?" Sasuke asked very interested.

"Yes. Think what it would mean if we could harvest this bioelectricity, generate an alternate form of energy, a new and clean source of power," Dr. Conner said.

"Yeah, that sounds cool, but uh… you might wanna clean the tank," Naruto suggested.

"Naruto the tank is clean. The fluid increases the eels bioelectric signatures," Sakura said amazed that Naruto was into it as well.

"Yes, it's great that you noticed that Sakura. In fact, those very signatures have become so intense, we've been forced to upgrade the lab's bioelectrical filters," Dr. Conner said.

"Heh, we've been forced?" A man said holding a tool.

"Uh. I stand corrected, we're forcing Max here to upgrade it," Dr. Conner said.

"That's all I'm saying." Max said.

"Kurt, I need to get Billy to bed." Dr. Conner's wife said.

"Sorry honey, I lost track of time." Dr. Conner said.

"You? No. I'm shocked." She said sarcastically.

"I need to wait for Max to finish, but you go on ahead. Oh and you guys too, thanks for all the help." Dr. Conner said.

"No problem doc. we'll see you later." Naruto said as they left.

Kurt Conner was studying some of his genetically altered lizard DNA. Max was still working on the upgrades. He noticed something odd and tried taking a piece of the machine off, but it wouldn't budge.

Max had accidentally dropped his screwdriver on to a certain part of the machine and when he reached for it he was electrocuted. The pulse of the electrocution had caused the tank of eels to brake and the fluid was dumped on Max. They called for an ambulance as the electricity seemed to calm down.

"How's his pu-" the doctor said before something shocked him.

"Hear, put these on." Dr. Conner said handing him some gloves.

"I don't understand," the doctor said.

"It was an accident. We need a quarantine and get his vital stabilized. He's getting worse by the minute," Dr. Conner said.

"Alright, take him to the isolation room, Stat!" the doctor said.

* * *

_**The next day…**_

A friend came over to visit him.

"Well, how's Max?" the friend asked concerned.

"Alive. It's a miracle believe me. His condition is stabilized but-" the doctor said being cut off.

"Maybe he should just see for himself," Dr. Conner said. He had been helping the doctor since he knew more about the bioelectricity.

When he saw Max, he was a little alarmed, but got over it quick. Max had a suit and a mask that kept the bioelectricity in control.

"Hey Eddy," Max said with his voice sounding depressed.

"Max's body is currently generating a constant stream of bioelectricity. That insulation suit will contain it, protect him and everyone else… Max, I promise its only temporary. We'll begin working on a cure immediately," Dr. Conner said.

"The least you can do," Max said. Then they stepped out of hospital.

* * *

_**The next day…**_

Max had tried to watch television, but his condition had made the T.V. show static instead.

"I can't even watch the game," Max said.

"Yeah, but you can still yell at the T.V. so… heh, what's changed? Right?" Eddy said.

"That supposed to be funny?" Max said irritated. "You know, I had plans before this: go back to college, meet someone, have a life!"

"Dude, you have to give yourself time to adjust," Eddy said.

"Adjust to what? THIS?" Max responded while showing Eddy the electricity with his hands. It started hurting him so he stormed out of the hospital.

"Max, wait!" Eddy called out, but Max was already gone.

* * *

_**With Max…**_

He was wearing a some jeans, a hoody, and a cap over his insulated suit. He walked into a Café and got in line.

"Daddy, what's he wearing?" a little girl asked.

"Sh sh sh," the girl's dad said while pulling her away.

"And what are you staring at?" Max said feeling shity.

"I was just waiting for your order," the cashier lady said intimidated.

"Coffee!" Max said completely pissed off. The electricity hurt him when he tried to drink the coffee.

"I can't even drink a lousy cup of coffee!" he screamed getting angry which made all the electronics malfunction. This had alarmed Max and made him feel ashamed. He repeatedly apologized and ran out of the Café.

Naruto, who was nearby, had seen him running out and mistook him for a thug that had just stolen something. He quickly called for his suit and web swung after him. Max was running through the streets, telling people to move out of his way.

"Just leave me alone," Max pleaded when a web pulled him back.

"What the hell is that on your face? Here let me help you out," Venom said shooting a web to Max's mask and taking it off. He saw a face completely made of electricity and that shocked him, literally.

"YOU SHOULDN'T DONE THAT. You really shouldn't have done that," Max said menacingly.

"Why did you attack me?" Max asked.

"Now, now. Attack is such a strong word," Venom said.

"What's your game?" Max asked again shooting lighting at Venom. Venom dodged the first one, but the next one that came after made the hit.

"Alright electro. It's time to unplug," Venom said throwing a couple of objects at Max, which he blocked.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Max said holding his head. He created a force field of electricity that shocked Venom into a car.

"You should have left me alone," Max said shooting electricity at him again. Venom started dodging his attacks. He got behind a billboard sign and waited for the attacks to stop. Meanwhile Max was looking at his mask and gloves and stopped attacking.

"Alright electro now I'm!… all alone, (sigh)" Venom said feeling helpless knowing he let someone dangerous loose.

* * *

_**The next day**_…

'_Great just great, not only do I need training, I let lightning butte get away,' _Naruto thought. He heard Kyuubi giggling in the background, which made him feel more pathetic. Then he saw Sakura.

"Naruto I just heard from the Dr. Conner that there was an accident in the lab," Sakura said. She told him what happened and then went to Sasuke to tell him the same.

'_Max's life is trash and not only don't I recognize him, I attack him. Not sure I could've helped, but at least I could've tried' _Naruto thought concerned. He headed for Dr. Conner's lab to help him again.

"Could we put him in a tank? Use the bioelectric filter to-" Sakura said before being interrupted.

"No, it won't work I'm afraid. Eels evolve to exist in an aquatic environment. Max didn't," Dr. Conner said.

"And with the voltage he's currently generating, you don't him anywhere near water," Sasuke said. They were trying to figure out how to help Max.

* * *

_**Meanwhile with Max**_…

He was walking to his apartment, when the doctor came with 2 officers.

"Max we need to get you back to the hospital," the doctor said.

"I'm done with hospitals. I just wanna go home," Max said.

"I'm not sure you-" the doctor said before being cut off by the officer.

"Listen, after last night's little blow out, it's either the hospital or the jail cell. Your call," the officer said.

"My call? My call? None of this was my call!" Max yelled as electricity surrounded him causing the police car to explode behind them.

"Max we're just trying to help," the doctor said.

"You can't help me, but I know who can," Max said running off to Dr. Conner's lab.

* * *

_**At Dr. Conner's lab**_…

Sasuke and Sakura left while Naruto was about to say goodbye to Dr. Conner. Dr. Conner was in his office holding a needle when his wife came in.

"I have the results a- Kurt! What are you doing?" his wife said.

"Sh sh shh. It's nothing. I can explain," Dr. Conner said closing the door to his office.

"What is that?" his wife asked.

"An experimental bio-formula, genetically altered lizard DNA," Dr. Conner said excited.

"WHAT?" his wife yelled as the lights flickered. Suddenly Max blasted through the door.

"Conner! Where's Conner!" Max yelled. He pushed all of the science equipment off the table.

"You really don't wanna keep me waiting," Max said menacingly. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Where's Conner?" Max asked again.

"Max I'm right here. Try to stay calm," Dr. Conner said.

"Calm? We left calm about a life time ago doc. I can't take it anymore. You caused this, you cure it," Max said.

"We're working on that Max. I promise, it'll just takes time," Dr. Conner said.

"I don't have time! Cure me, NOW!" Max yelled destroying some of his other science equipment. "Before I really get upset. I know you can do it doc, all you need is the proper motivation," he then said approaching Dr. Conner with electricity surrounding his hand. Focused on Dr. Conner Max didn't notice Naruto jump to the ceiling and change into his suit.

"Max we'll find a cure. We just need time," Dr. Conner said.

"You're lying!" Max yelled splitting a table in 2, knocking down the needle that contained the lizard DNA.

"Relax, I know there not exactly a cure, but take some chill pills," Venom said coming down from the ceiling on a web.

"YOU!" Max yelled shooting electricity at him. Venom dodged it and jumped down.

"Yeah me… I messed up before, but now I really wanna help" Venom said offering to shake hands.

"You wanna hold my hand?" Max said pissed off and grabbed Venom's hand giving him a painful shock.

"None of you get it. Without a cure I'm not Max Dillon, I'm… what'd you call me?" Max said.

"Lightning butte?" Venom asked feeling completely fried

"NO, not that!" he yelled completely annoyed. "Electro, yes… I'm ELECTRO!" he roared. Electricity surrounded him and the bioelectricity had affected the needle that had the lizard DNA. Venom saw how the Conners in danger.

"Alright Electro!" Venom said throwing the 2 pieces of a table towards Electro. Electro had blocked it and shot an electric slash towards Venom. Venom dodged it and jumped away, he then shot a web towards Electro that shocked him. Venom fell down on a computer and Electro noticed Dr. Conner and his wife leaving.

Venom threw the computer to Electro and then he shot webs to keep Electro still. Venom shot some web at the door blocking Electro's path.

"Gone, my only chance at a cure and you let them escape!" Electro yelled ripping himself free of the web. He jumped at Venom and Venom dodged him rolling away on a cart. Coming from the flames of the explosion, he took off his other glove.

"The gloves are off!" Electro yelled shooting a powerful lightning blast at Venom knocking him through the doors. A guy from the chunin exams had a phone and was recording what was happening.

"Holy shit! He's real. This is awesome!" he said. Venom had picked up the glove and started dodging Electro's attacks.

"Damn it! Spider man hold still," the genin whispered until his phone was pointing at Electro.  
"Uh-oh"

Electro shot electricity at him, but Venom had pulled the genin away from danger.

"Sorry photo shoot is over," Venom said as the genin ran away. Dodging Electro's attacks, Venom put the glove on.

"Alright Electro, the gloves are on," Venom said swinging on a web he threw a punch at him and it didn't electrocute him.

"Heh see? You can dish it out, but- Uuuaah" Venom grunted getting hit by lightning.  
"Ohhhoho… me and my big spider mouth," Venom said landing on a metal tower.

"Hehehe, can't escape me up there web slinger. This is my playground," Electro said shooting lightning at the ground making him fly towards the tower. When he landed the whole tower had an electric current. Venom had started hanging from a web that he shot towards the top of the tower from inside.

While climbing up, Electro shot bursts of electricity at Venom. He then shot another burst of electricity at one of the letters that was on the metal tower. It landed inside a huge pool.

"What I need is a plan," Venom said looking at the pool.

'_or the world's biggest dunk tank,' _Kyuubi told him.

'_great idea… although I already thought of that,' _Naruto told her.

'_No need to get pissy about it… your still gonna let me see while you train right?' _Kyuubi asked.

'_No! never, its embarrassing,' _Naruto responded.

He swung around the tower, drop kicking Electro into the pool. When Electro reached the bottom of the pool, it exploded making it completely dry and he was unconscious. Venom heard a police siren and left.

* * *

_**The next day at Dr. Conner's lab**_…

They were still trying to find a cure throughout the night.

"We won't stop trying Kurt, but we can't do anything more today. Let's go home," His wife said. Dr. Conner saw the DNA sample on the floor and put it in his pocket.

* * *

_**With the genin at the 2nd chunin exams**_…

"Woah, nice place. What is it?" Naruto said looking at the gate full of caution signs.

"This is the location for the second phase of the exam. Its training ground 44, but we call it the forest of death, and soon enough you're gonna find out why," Anko said.

"Do your worst, your not gonna scare me away," Naruto said as a he felt danger. A kunai had cut through his mask and his cheek. She pulled him closer to her from behind and licked his cheek

"Guy's like you usually leave their blood all over this forest," Anko said. She didn't notice the angry glares that she was receiving from a couple of female genin.

"Now before we begin this test I'm gonna hand out this consent form. Before the test you're gonna read this form and sign it," Anko said.

"What for?" Naruto said.

"Some of you may not come back from this test and I have to get your consent from that risk, otherwise it would be my responsibility. Hahaha," Anko said surprising some of the genin.

"I'm going to explain what you're gonna do on this test, here pass these out. The first thing you need to know is that this test attacks everyone of your survival skills," Anko said handing Naruto the stack of papers. He grabbed one and then passed the rest to someone else.

'_Survival, what a drag,' _Shikamaru thought while yawning. Then Anko explained the test and where the 44 gates were.

"Anything goes to get your hands on these scrolls," Anko said holding up 2 scrolls

"Both of them?" a genin asked.

"Yes. You'll be fighting to get both, the heaven scroll and the earth scroll. There are twenty-six teams all together. So half of those teams will be going after the heaven scroll and the other half will be trying to get the earth scroll. I'll be handing a scroll to each team," Anko said

"So how do we pass the test?" Sasuke asked.

"Your entire squad must bring both scrolls to the tower," Anko responded.

"So that means that half of us aren't going to pass the test, more if not every team could get a scroll," Sakura said.

"No one said the test was going to be easy. One more thing, the test has a time limit, you'll have to finish the test in 5 days," Anko said.

"What are we supposed to do for food?" Choji yelled.

"Just look around, the forest is full of things to eat," Anko responded.

"That's not all the forest has plenty of. There are man eating beasts and poisonous plants out there," Kabuto said.

"That means, with these circumstances there's no way half the teams will pass the test," Neji said.

"With the days getting longer and the nights getting shorter, there will be less time to sleep and less time to recover. It is a challenge indeed," Lee said.

"Completely surrounded by enemies, there won't be any time to rest, we'll have to keep a constant watch," Sasuke said.

"Right. This test also measures endurance behind enemy lines and I'm sure some of you might not be up to the challenge," Anko said.

"So um… lets say as an example, can we quit?" Shikamaru said.

"Of course not. In the middle of a battle you can't say sorry I quit. Well I guess you can, but that might get you killed," Anko said smiling.

"Oh just great," Shikamaru said sarcastically. Then Anko explained how you could get disqualified.

"What if it just happens to flap open and you read it?" Naruto asked.

"You don't wanna know. OK we're done, each team can go trade in the consent forms for a scroll over there," Anko said pointing to the other chunin sitting in a booth. Each team had signed their consent forms and picked a gate.

* * *

_**With team 10**_…

"Ok, first thing we got to do is find the tower. Are you ready Hinata?" Kiba asked getting a nod from Hinata.

"Byakugan!" Hinata said and she found the tower. "It's that way."

"Ok, we're gonna need to set up a trap," Kiba said. When they were finished a genin team had arrived.

"Kiba," Hinata whispered.

"Yeah. So if the tower is going to be where everyone is headed in the end, I say we lay a trap near it and just take the scroll off who ever we catch," Kiba said as his dog sniffed the air.

"Heh bunch amateurs, standing there like the wanna get caught," one of the genin whispered.

"Well, well. Looks like we got company," Kiba said.

"Well it seems that they've sensed our presence, but they're such lousy ninja, they haven't pinpointed our location," a different genin said.

"hey what's wrong? What's that in your shirt?" his teammate asked and when the leach moved again, they were shocked.

"Ah! What is that thing?" the genin said as more leaches fell from up above them. Soon they were all covered in leaches.

"Looks like the leaches found them. They sense body temperature and perspiration, then as a group they swoop down on their prey. If they suck your blood for 5 minutes, it's all over. These predators are smart, we've taken advantage of their instincts to trap you 3," Kiba said as one of them struggled to get up tripping, which got them trapped in a durable fish net.

"That's one team down," Kiba said.

* * *

_**With team 7…**_

"That sounded like someone scream. I don't like this place," Sakura said.

"Oh c'mon, its gonna be a piece of cake, hold on I'll be right back. I gotta go to the restroom," Naruto said. He felt his spider sense go off, but it was too late. He was captured. A man with a yellow jumpsuit and a gas mask came out from behind a bush. He made some quick hand signs and had transformed himself into Naruto.

"Aw man, that was a lot. I wrote my whole name," Naruto said.

"Gees, Naruto your such a pig," Sasuke said before Sakura hit Naruto, shocking Sasuke. Then Sasuke noticed Naruto didn't have his mask cut like he did before the test.

"Hey! What the heck was that about-" Naruto said getting hit by Sasuke this time.

"Your not Naruto," Sakura said.

"Yeah, what have you done with Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"What are talking about, of course I'm Naruto," the genin said.

"Then where's the cut on your cheek? I guess you didn't know the real Naruto had a cut on his left cheek and his holster on his right leg. Your transformation skills are worse than a kindergartener, tell me who you are," Sasuke said and then the fake Naruto poofed into the genin with a yellow jumpsuit.

"Alright. You caught me, so what? I'm still gonna take your scroll, now hand it over or else. So which one of you has it?" the genin said, but they were both quiet and ready to fight. Sasuke did some hand signs jumping away.

"Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as he shot fireballs at the genin. The genin dodged them and jumped with a kunai in hand ready to attack. They clashed and the genin jumped back. Sasuke chased after him and saw Naruto in a fish net.

"A little help," Naruto said.

'_You idiot' _Sasuke thought as he threw a kunai to free him.

"Thank you," Naruto said in a singsong voice.

"Hah, better keep your mind on the game," the genin said throwing knives and kunai at Sasuke. Sasuke got behind a thick tree branched and noticed a paper bomb attached to one of the kunai. He quickly jumped away and landed on the floor.

"Sorry, this is one test you fail. Now hand over the scroll or you die," the genin threatened.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said finally arriving. Then Sasuke smirked and the genin looked back in time to see a kunai being thrown at him. He dodged it and jumped to a branch.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto said.

'_Well, well. Better late than never, I guess' _Sasuke thought. He concentrated his chakra at his foot to stick the kunai. At that time he didn't notice he activated his sharingan. He threw the kunai with his foot and jumped up taking out a kunai of his own. The genin dodged the first kunai, but he wasn't prepared for Sasuke coming at him. Sasuke stabbed the genin

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura don't just stand there. Chances are this guy isn't alone." Sasuke said.

"Sakura keep your guard up. The others might attack any moment," Naruto said understanding Sasuke.

"I wish, I came alone so that I wouldn't rise up suspicion. Big mistake," the genin said retreating.

'_So much for him, for now' _Sasuke thought.

"That proves looks alone won't be enough to be trusted," Naruto said.

"We need to come up with something to know that each of us is who we say we are," Sasuke suggested.

"Alright, so what do we do?" Sakura asked.

"We need a password," Sasuke said.

"Alright, what kind of password?" Naruto asked.

"A secret one. One only known by the 3 of us and don't trust any one who doesn't know it, no matter what," Sasuke said getting a nod from all 3.

"Ok listen closely, because I'm only going to say this once. The question will be when does a ninja strike? And the response will be a ninja waits until the time is right, when the enemy sleeps and drops his guard, when his weapons lay forgotten in the stillness of the night, that is the moment for a ninja to strike, got it?" Sasuke said. A genin had been listening to him under the ground with a bamboo straw.

"I got it," Sakura said.

"You got one a little shorter?" Naruto asked '_Wish I would've paid attention, I just hope he knows I didn't memorize it.'_

"No Naruto. It was a simple password didn't you get it?" Sasuke responded.

"No, no. I got it, I just thought it would be a password, not a pass speech," Naruto said.

"Alright, I'll take the scroll," Sasuke said.

"Wait a minute Sasuke I-" Naruto said before he felt pain on his other cheek. "What was that?" he asked. Then they felt a strong gust of wind.

"What is it now?" Sasuke asked annoyed as they got separated

"Alright you 2 fan out into the woods and keep your eyes open. I'll handle this alone," a different genin said. He had a straw hat and a purple belt on.

"Sakura," Sasuke said startled.

"Sasuke what was that?" Sakura asked.

"Stay there. First answer the question: when does a ninja strike?" Sasuke asked and then she responded with the password.

"Good," Sasuke said hearing the password.

"Hey, what's up? You guys ok?" Naruto asked.

"Don't come any closer, what's the password?" Sakura asked.

"Ok, sure. No problem," Naruto said and then continued saying the password. Sasuke smirked and threw a kunai at Naruto, which he dodged.

"What the hell was that? You could've killed me," Naruto yelled.

"Gotta hand it to you, you're quicker than the last one," Sasuke said.

"What is wrong with you? What was wrong with that? He just got the answer right, word for word," Sakura said.

"Exactly. That's what's wrong. You really think Naruto could memorize all that, word for word? He wasn't even paying attention," Sasuke said.

"I guess your right," Sakura said.

"Besides you saw the way this guy moved when he dodged my attack. That was definitely not a Naruto move. Alright c'mon out whoever you are, party's over," Sasuke said. The fake Naruto smirked and then licked his lips.

"Aren't we the clever one," he said as he poofed into the guy with a straw hat again.  
"Tell me, if your teammate really is that dimwitted, then why would you make a password he'd never be able to remember?" The genin asked.

"You see, it wasn't meant for Naruto so much as it was meant for anybody trying to eavesdrop on us. It was meant as a trap and you stumbled right into it," Sasuke said.

"I'm impressed. You've certainly never dropped your guard, have you? This promises to be very entertaining," the genin asked licking her lips again.

'_He gives a new definition to the word creepy, but where's Naruto?'_ Sakura thought.

"You'd love to get your hands on our earth scroll, wouldn't you? It would go so well with your heaven scroll," the genin said. Then he grabbed his scroll and swallowed it.

* * *

_**With Naruto…**_

"Aw shit that hurt. Gotta go find Sasuke and Sakura. Holy shit! That's a fucking huge ass snake," Naruto yelled as he saw the giant anaconda. The snake attacked and Naruto jumped out of the way, but the snake wrapped its self around him. He couldn't move so the snake devoured him whole and slithered away.

To be continued…

* * *

How do you like the chap, please review.


	13. Side effects and surprises

The next chapter

* * *

_**With Anko…**_

She had felt Orochimaru's cursed seal and so she was looking for him swinging through the forest.

'_Something's going down. I gotta find him soon. My odds are bad enough as it is, it'll only get worse in the dark. But why now? What the devil could he be after? … no matter, he's here, time to finish this,'_Anko thought.

* * *

_**Meanwhile with Naruto…**_

Naruto had gotten himself out of the snake by creating a bunch of shadow clones and rushed back to Sasuke and Sakura. When he got there, he saw Sakura next to Sasuke as he held the left side of his neck. As he got closer he saw a mark on Sasuke's neck and then Sasuke fainted. Naruto asked her what happened and she explained.

Naruto secretly made a shadow clone to keep watch and left into the forest making sure no one saw. When he was sure he was alone he called out his suit and he didn't feel as strong as usual.

'_Ah what the hell… I feel so weak'_Naruto thought.

'_**So what else is new?'**_ Kyuubi asked jokingly.

'_**No… this is sort of my fault… you see in exchange for the powers you need bio-energy and everyone has it,'**_Venom told him.

'_This bio-energy, could it kill someone if I take it from them?'_Naruto said.

'_**No…well not if you don't take all of it. You see, people can gain the bio-energy back after they've taken the time to recuperate. Its like their life source, take too much and they'll die, take too little… well you just won't regain your strength back,'**_Venom said.

'_How exactly do I absorb the bio-energy and what are the side-affects?'_ Naruto asked.

'_**Well… basically, you eat them,'**_Venom said.

'_WHAT?'_Naruto asked.

'_**Um… you pull them into the suit and it should do the rest,'**_Venom said.

'_Ok, but is there any side-affects?'_Naruto asked.

'_**Maybe they'll see nightmares and maybe they won't. I don't know its been a while so I can't remember,'**_Venom said.

'_Ok, so that's it. Just nightmares. Well I need bio-energy so here we go,'_Naruto thought seeing a target.

When he got close a kunai was thrown at him. He dodged and landed on the floor. The ninja there were surprised.

"Venom? What the hell are you doing here?" one of the ninja asked.

"Taking a test?" he replied in a playful tone. He shot a tentacle out at him and pulled him close almost like a hug. Then the suit seemed to pull him inside of his abdominal area, which made Venom feel weird. He felt a little of his strength come back and then released the ninja. The ninja's teammates stared at him shocked and scared.

The ninja who had provided Venom with bio-energy had curled up in a fetal position, his eyes wide, and his body was shaking as if he had a furious fever.

"So dark…I-it felt like an eternity," the ninja said, apparently he was afraid of the dark. Naruto stared at the ninja's teammates and then absorbed their bio-energy as well.

"Ok I got a scroll back for us… now what?… oh right now I need to get the opposite scroll… ah gees so much work," Naruto complained. Then he saw Anko and she look stressed and worried. When she came to a complete stop, he came down to her on a web upside down.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked making her jump.

"Oh, its just you… its nothing," she said. '_how come I didn't sense him?'_she thought.

"Are you sure? I mean, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here," he said.

"No, really its nothing. Hmm… you're not running away? That's strange aren't you scared I might finally find out who you are?" she said

"I'm more worried about you," he said catching her off guard. She didn't expect him to say that, she didn't think he would care for her when she constantly bugged him.

"Well…" she said as she proceeded to tell him about Orochimaru. When she was done, it had gotten dark and he would have to leave soon. They were currently embracing each other.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm gonna take down this creep and then I'll get promoted," she said feeling better that she opened up to Venom. He needed more bio-energy so he set off to look for some other teams.

* * *

_**With Anko…**_

She dashed off in a direction and then felt a familiar chakra.

'_he's somewhere close,'_she thought jumping from branch to branch.

Then she saw him and confronted him.

* * *

**_With team Gai…_**

"Alright, that's enough resting up for today. The other teams will be calling it a night soon and that means its time to strike. You know the plan; we split up and fan out. Whatever happens, weather we find a team or not, we meet up at this spot, got it?" Neji said throwing a kunai at the floor.

"No sweat," Tenten said.

"Roger" Lee said.

"Alright then, lets move!" Neji yelled and each set out in different directions.

* * *

_**With Team 7…**_

In the bushes, the sound genin were hiding.

"Found you. Alright, just as Orochimaru ordered; we strike at day break tomorrow and remember, our target is the Uchiha," Dosu said.

"Yeah, but if the other to get in our way, its OK to take them out right?" Zaku said.

"Of course," Dosu said.

'_Damn it, I can't get one lousy break. I was planning to escape 3 weeks ago, but no I have to take the chunin exams. Ok, I gotta stay focused and go along with this until after the chunin exams,'_Kin thought.

"How is he?" Naruto asked.

"He's breathing better, but he still has a high fever," Sakura replied.

"How long can you stay awake?" he asked.

"I'll be fine, get some rest Naruto," she said.

"Ok" he replied.

_**With Venom…**_

He had been swinging around for hours, he was a good distance away from his team and he already absorbed enough bio-energy to regain his strength. He wanted to go check up on Anko, but the memories of his clone played back in his mind. His friends were in danger so he swung as fast as he could.

When he made it some of the Hidden leaf's genin ninja teams were there and Sasuke had just broken a Sound ninja's arms. Naruto rushed out to Sasuke with his suit disintegrated back into his body. Most of the genin present were scared of Sasuke and the chakra swirling around him. Naruto put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Bro… its alright, we're here. Everything's gonna be alright. Everyone is alright. Calm down." Naruto said. Sasuke had already felt calm when Naruto said "Bro" the rest seamed unnecessary.

'_Bro? Heh, I guess he could… be, maybe… fuck!' _Sasuke thought letting go of Zaku's arms and clutching his own left shoulder.

"Give us your scroll and get out of here," Naruto said.

"Yes, Kin get Zaku," Dosu said.

"Alright," Kin said. '_Who is that guy with the mask?'_she thought. While Ino got Lee, Naruto had taken Sakura to a tree stump to fix her hair. He had gained experience working for a barber and he advertised the shop using his **Sexy no Jutsu**.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura asked

"I'm cutting your hair," He said.

"Wait, have you done this before?" she asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Listen about earlier, I'm sorry I wasn't there," he said.

"No, it's ok. The guys helped me out back there," she said.

"Yeah and you did good yourself. You were amazing. Have you been training?" he asked making her hair look even.

"Well, sort of with Ino," she said.

"Alright, there. What do you think?" he said, but he never noticed her staring at his eyes. She noticed how worried he was, worried about his friends, worried about Sasuke, worried about her. She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss where his mouth should have been and then she closed her eyes.

He pulled down his mask and leaned in to kiss her, hoping she wouldn't open her eyes. Sakura didn't expect him to kiss her, but when he did she didn't hesitate to kiss back. She wrapped her arms around him and he reached his hands toward her face. When the time came for the much-needed air, they broke the kiss and Naruto quickly moved his mask back in place.

"Wow" she said blushing when they heard their friends calling them.

"Maybe we should head back," he said

"Yeah" she replied. The hidden leaf ninja gathered for a quick goodbye and they wished each other good luck for the chunin exams.

After a while they met Kabuto again and he helped them get to the tower. They traveled together until they realized they weren't getting closer to the tower.

"How far have we walked?" Sakura asked.

"Now that you mention it, its as if we've never moved," Sasuke said.

"Looks like we've been spotted and we might be in a genjutsu. They're probably trying to wear us out and then strike when we're frustrated and physically exhausted," Kabuto said.

"You mean like we are right now?" Sasuke asked.

"Right and they might come out now," Kabuto said and as soon as he did, genin from the hidden rain village seemed to be coming out of the trees and in large numbers.

"What are they?" Sakura asked.

"They're clones from the look of it," Kabuto said.

"Your like cornered rats," one of the genin said. Naruto rushed one and threw a punch.

"Alright Naruto. Way to go!" Sakura said as Naruto punched the genin. Although when he did punch the genin, it seemed as though he was going straight through him making Naruto fall.

"Sharingan," Sasuke said calling on his bloodline limit. At the moment it took for Naruto to get up the hidden rain genin took this time to strike from the deformed clone.

"Naruto watch out!" Sasuke said shooting shuriken to block the hidden rain genin. With his other arm, the hidden rain genin shot his other double-edged kunai towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted warning Sasuke about an attack, but Sasuke couldn't move. The cursed seal was taking its affects on him and Kabuto noticed the incoming projectile.

"Get down!" Kabuto yelled. The kunai had just grazed Kabuto's shoulder as he pulled Sasuke down from harm. Sakura went towards Sasuke to make sure he was all right.

"Sasuke are you alright?" she asked.

'_Its obvious this thing is real enough. No illusion here,'_Kabuto thought picking up the double-edged kunai.

"Surrender your scrolls," each hidden rain clone said slowly getting closer like mindless zombies.

"The fact that Kabuto is wounded and bleeding means that these are _real_shadow clones. But shadow clones are supposed to vanish when delivered a good shot; these things didn't. So what the hell are we dealing with? Is it some kind of genjutsu?" Naruto asked. The clones had kept their constant chanting, which was irritating Naruto.

"Come and get it!" Naruto yelled preparing to throw a kunai.

"Its no use. Save it!" Sasuke yelled stopping Naruto from striking.

"Ah shit!" Naruto said.

"You'll only be fighting illusions. Its genjutsu all right," Sasuke said.

"Illusions? But how, the gash on Kabuto's arm is real enough," Sakura asked.

"That's true, but still, Sasuke is right. It could be the real ones are in hiding somewhere in the woods nearby launching real attacks behind a smoke screen of illusions and coordinating their movements with the clones, so that we're fooled that these genjutsu genin are the ones attacking us," Kabuto stated.

"heh… lucky guess," one of the real hidden rain shinobi said. (Rain shinobi #1)

"Hmph… how long do you think they can hold out?" his teammate asked. (Rain shinobi #2)

"The night is young," The last team member said. (Rain shinobi #3)

Team7 and Kabuto had deflected and evaded the attacks from the hidden rain shinobi.

"How long is this gonna go on?" Sakura asked frustrated with her current situation.

"Ok. That's it! I'm using my own shadow clones!" Naruto stated.

"No. It's pointless. You'll only waste your chakra. By trying to fight these things you'll be doing what they want," Kabuto said.

"If we just eliminate all of the illusions, whoever is casting them wouldn't be able to throw kunai at us without us being able to see where they're hiding. I'll show'em 2 can play at this game._**Shadow clone jutsu!**_" Naruto said.

"Shadow clones," Rain shinobi #2 said worriedly. Naruto began destroying all of the clones, but they kept rising up.

"Sasuke we have to help him," Sakura said.

"Well yeah, he's given us no choice. We've got to now," Sasuke said.

"You're right. He's gonna need our help. We fight!" Kabuto stated wielding a kunai. The others did the same and began to fight with Naruto throughout the night and into daybreak.

"The sun has coming up. Time to move in for the kill," rain shinobi #1 said.

"I think you're right. We've crushed their spirits and now all that's left is their body's," rain shinobi #2 said.

"Lucky us. You! I know you! You're the one that cut me on the shoulder. That really messed me up, you know? Oh well, now I can finally pay you back with interest," rain shinobi #3 said. Naruto had looked hopeless, but then he gave them his eye smile.

"Huh?" the rain shinobi #2 wondered why his expression suddenly changed.

"Now who's the cornered rats?" Sasuke's said.

"Works like a charm Naruto," Sakura said. Their voices made the 3-rain genin even more confused, because it wasn't coming from the people in front of them. Each of them turned around to find the real Sakura, Sasuke, and Kabuto.

"What! If they're over there, then who's over there?" rain Shinobi #1 said.

"Confused?" Naruto mocked as he dispelled the transformations of Sakura, Sasuke, and Kabuto.

"How? Don't tell me that little brat… that's impossible," rain shinobi #2 said.

"The shadow clone was only the first part. Coming up with clones for the rest of my squad was the 2nd," Naruto said.

"While our doubles did all the fighting and took the beating, we were safe and sound waiting for you to show yourself. What do you think guys? I think our little plan worked," Kabuto said triumphantly. Naruto was tired and as a result he fell down to one knee.

"Naruto take a break. You've used up too much of your chakra. Don't worry, I've gott'em," Sasuke said, but instead of listening Naruto gave out a cry and threw one more punch to the rain genin who was thrown into his teammates by the force of the punch. This act had his teammates shocked.

"After all the work I've done, there's no way I'm gonna let you guys have all the fun," Naruto said.

'_Waoh. Is this the real Naruto? What happened? When did he get this good?'_Sasuke asked himself.

"This kid shouldn't be able to move let alone this," rain shinobi #3 said.

"Naruto?" Sakura said surprised seeing Naruto's strength.

'His chakra is incredibly resilient. Being able to make that many shadow clones and able to transform three of them into his companions and still be able to come out fighting, and all this on the fifth day. If he ever truly masters his chakra this kid will be unstoppable,' Kabuto said.

"Not bad, but that doesn't mean its over. We're still feeling lucky. And besides time is running out for all of us, so we're just gonna have to take our gloves off and show you our ninjutsu. **Ninja art: Clone Jutsu**" rain shinobi #1 said and more clones appeared.

"Shadow clones?" Naruto questioned.

"Uh-uh those are real clones. Don't waste your strength bone head, let them make the first move," Sasuke said. Yet again, Naruto didn't listen and he rushed the ninja.

"Naruto no! Come back!" Sakura yelled.

"Not again," Kabuto said and jumped in to help him. Sasuke was going to help too, but the curse mark was making another strain on his body.

'Just like before, I feel a stabbing pain in my neck when I try to use the sharingan. Maybe I've used to much of my chakra,' Sasuke thought.

"Naruto stop," Kabuto said.

"Could it be they're all clones, or is it genjutsu again?" Sakura asked.

'Got to try… and use the last of my chakra, **Sharingan,**' Sasuke thought calling on his bloodline limit again, but it was too much and he got on his knees due to the curse mark again.

"Sasuke please stop using your Sharingan. Don't do it!" Sakura said catching Naruto's attention. At the moment the rain shinobi clone had taken his time to strike.

"You should never give your enemy an opening," it said before Kabuto pushed Naruto out of the way and took the hit instead.

"Kabuto!" Naruto yelled. _'Shit, I need to get them away from here before the rest get hurt' _Naruto thought dashing into the woods.

"Don't let him get away!" the rain shinobi yelled and ran after Naruto.

"Fuck!" Naruto yelled as he fell down. At this moment the rain shinobi stabbed Naruto with a kunai with a satisfied smirk. Naruto also smirked under his mask.

"What the fuck!" he yelled noticing the grip Naruto had on him. Then he noticed something pulling him and Naruto absorbed his bio-energy. The others baffled by their shaking teammate on the ground, stepped back, but they weren't fast enough to escape Venom.

"Thanks Naruto, you saved my neck," Kabuto said as he saw Naruto coming.

"Way to go, Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"Aw, it was nothing," Naruto said falling down on his butt exhausted. As daybreak approached Kabuto noticed the curse mark on Sasuke's neck.

"That mark on your neck, what is it? A bruise?" Kabuto asked.

"Nah, its nothing," Sasuke said. '_There's something about this guy, something I don't like' _he thought. Kabuto had helped Sasuke walk all the way to the tower and then his teammates came.

"There you are Kabuto. Your late!" his first teammate said. (Teammate #1)

"Sorry about that. I got a little sidetracked," Kabuto said.

"Yeah and are we glad you did. After all it was only thanks to you that we beat the rain ninjas," Naruto said.

"Not really, you did most of it on your own, especially you Naruto. Very impressive," Kabuto said making Naruto scratch his head sheepishly.

"Well this is the door that we go through," Kabuto's other teammate said. (Teammate #2)

"So long, good luck to us both," Kabuto said.

"Right!" Naruto said and they went in their door.

"That's strange. There's no one here," Sakura said.

"I don't get it what happens now?" Naruto asked.

"Hold on, look at that," Sasuke said pointing at a poster with a riddle on it.

"Great what is it?" Naruto asked making Sakura giggle.

"If qualities of heaven are your desire,  
acquire wisdom to take your mind higher.  
If earthly qualities are what you lack,  
train your body and prepare to attack.  
When heaven and earth are open together,  
the perilous path will become righteous forever.  
This _something _is the secret way  
that guides us from this place today," Sakura read off the poster.

"This what or is that a secret too?" Naruto asked.

"Its like there's a word missing here. Anyway, it's about the scrolls. I think we're supposed to open and read the heaven and earth scrolls now," Sakura said.

"Ok here goes nothing," Naruto said opening one of the scrolls and then Sakura did the same.

"What does it mean," Sakura asked.

"Is it a man, a person?" Naruto asked completely confused. Suddenly smoke started coming out of the scrolls.

"Oh no it's a summoning Jutsu. Get rid of the scrolls!" Sasuke yelled and then Sakura and Naruto tossed the scrolls.

"Hey guys, long time, no see," Iruka said appearing from the smoke

"Iruka sensei?" Sakura said.

"Looks like you guys have gone through a lot in this test," Iruka said.

"Hey what's the deal with the surprise entrance? Why are you appearing with the summoning?" Naruto asked.

"At the end of the second exam we chunin are supposed to welcome the test takers back and well, it was just good luck that I got to be the one given the important task of being the messenger for you guys," Iruka said.

"The messenger?" Sakura questioned.

"Phew, and you made it just in time too," Iruka said pulling out his pocket watch.

"Huh?" Naruto said.

"And now, congratulation you passed the second exam," Iruka said confusing team 7 even more.

"To celebrate I was gonna treat you all to some Ichiraku ramen, but uh-" Iruka said before being cut off by Naruto.

"Ramen! Seriously, that's awesome!" Naruto yelled jumping onto Iruka.

"Wait! I'm not done," Iruka said.

"Alright! Ramen would be awesome especially after all the bugs and plants we came across. I'm gonna eat every noodle ever made," Naruto continued to shout and jump.

"Where does he get all his energy?" Sasuke asked exhausted and sat down on the floor.

"Alright, well I can see you're still as hyperactive as ever Naruto" Iruka said.

"What does that writing on the wall mean?" Sasuke asked causing Naruto and Sakura to turn his direction.

"They're instructions lord hokage recorded as principles for chunin to follow," Iruka answered.

"They're instructions?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, basically what it means is if your weakness lies in your intellect, then you'll need to work extra hard to learn all the information and skills you need to prepare for a mission, Naruto," Iruka said referring to him.

"ok I get your point," Naruto said irritated.

"and you, if your weakness lies in your physical strength, Sakura, then you have to make sure that you work on your physical condition everyday so it improves all the time," Iruka said.

"Heh" she laughed sheepishly.

"and the last line means if your mind and body are working together as one, then even a very dangerous mission will become an easy one," Iruka finished explaining.

"Got it" said Naruto saluting.

"One more thing, for the third exam don't push it too far. Especially you, Naruto I worry…" Iruka said.

"Iruka sensei, when I got this headband I stopped being a student, so you don't need to worry about me anymore," Naruto said very confident.

"You're right Naruto. I'm sorry for acting that way," Iruka said.

* * *

**_A couple hours later…_**

"First of all, congratulations on finishing the 2nd exam," Anko announced. '_There were 78 ninja who took that exam. Frankly, I'm surprised that even 21 passed. I knew that less than half would make it, but I really thought that number would be in the single digits,' _she thought with a smile.

They all had there own thoughts, some of the teachers were thinking about their students, some of the students were thinking about their opponents to be, and some were glad others made it. Then the hokage cleared his throat.

"Now listen closely I'll be telling you exactly what you'll all be doing in the third exam," the hokage said and then a chunin appeared right in front of him.

"Before you do please allow me to speak first," Hayate Geko said. (SC on his name)

"So be it," the hokage said.

"There's something I want you all to do before the third exam. We have to have a preliminary exam before we have the real exam," Hayate said between coughs.

"Preliminary, what the hell does that mean," Naruto said.

"It's just that we've never expected this many candidates to still be here. According to the rules of the chunin exams, a preliminary can be held at any stage of the chunin exam," Hayate said.

"But that's not fair," Sakura said.

"Since a lot of important guests are arriving to see the best and we can't afford to waste their time, so if there are any of you who feel that they're not in top physical condition then now's your chance to… " Hayate said coughing at the end.

'_Man, talk about not feeling at top physical condition," _Ino thought.

'_That proctor doesn't look to good himself,'_ Hinata thought.

"Sorry about that. As I was saying if any of you don't feel up to this now is the time to bail out. The preliminaries will be starting immediately," Hayate said.

"C'mon! Right now?" Kiba yelled.

"We just finished the 2nd exam, don't we get a break?" Ino complained.

"Man, what a drag," Shikamaru also complained.

"The winners will be determined by one on one combat, sudden death. Like I said if there is anyone, anyone at all who doesn't feel up to it, now is the time to raise your hand," Hayate said.

'_Does he really think anyone is gonna quit?'_ Sasuke thought and then felt pain where his cursed mark was.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said worried. She was right behind him in the lines of genins and Naruto was in front of Sasuke.

'_The waves of pain are coming quicker and quicker,' _Sasuke thought.

'_I knew it,' _sakura thought. Naruto turned his head concerned after he heard Sasuke's groan of pain.

'_What the hell is wrong with him?' _wondered Naruto.

"Sasuke listen to me, you have got to quit," she whispered shocking Naruto and Sasuke. "You've been like this ever since you tangled with Orochimaru and its getting worse. It's the mark he put on you, isn't it?"

'_Mark?' _Naruto thought confused.

"You can't deny it Sasuke," Sakura said remembering how Sasuke looked with his cursed mark, how scared she was for her life and for her friend. "Please quit now, Sasuke."

'_Sakura' _Naruto thought worried.

"Shut up Sakura," Sasuke said and as they argued for a while Kabuto raised his hand.

"Alright, you got me," Kabuto said.

"Hmm ok I see his name… you can go on and step back," Hayate said scratching his name of a list he had in his hand.

Before Sakura was going to raise her hand to tell them about Sasuke's condition, Sasuke grabbed her hand before she could.

"Just stay out of it. I am an avenger. Am I as strong as I can be? The only way to see if I am strong enough is to fight the best," Sasuke said.

"Man you don't know when to quit, why don't you bite her head off already," Naruto said trying to defend Sakura.

"Naruto you're one of the ones I want to fight the most," Sasuke said.

'_Shit does he know? No he couldn't, I haven't slipped up yet. I've been careful; there's no way, is there?' _Naruto thought.

'_**Maybe its just a coincident, he probably doesn't know yet,' **_Kyuubi told him.

'_I hope so,' _he answered her.

"Alright then, we will now begin the preliminary rounds. There are twenty of you remaining, so that means there will be 10 matches. The surviving candidates will go on to the final exam. As for the rules, there are none. You'll fight until one dies, admits defeat, or is rendered physically unable to continue the contest. Naturally, those who are losing may concede defeat to avoid fatal outcome," Hayate said.

'_Man this is gonna be tough,' _Naruto thought.

"Further more, as proctor I am given a certain amount of leeway of judging the matches. I might intervene if the match seams hopeless to save as many lives as possible. Now its time to reveal what fate has been chosen for you," Hayate said and the preliminary rounds began.

* * *

_**Time skip...**_

Many fights were very close to fatal, but there were only some major casualties. Naruto promised to avenge Hinata and shocked most people when he defeated Kiba. The proctor said the would be able to have a month to rest and train for the third exam. So after everything Naruto went to the hospital.

"Excuse me, where is Sasuke's, Kiba's and Hinata's room?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry, no visitors allowed," the nurse said.

"What! No visitors? Are you kidding me?" Naruto asked.

"Rules are rules," the nurse responded.

"C'mon lady," Naruto tried to convince the nurse.

"Naruto this is a hospital, keep it down," Kakashi said.

"Boy Kakashi am I glad to see you. I got a favor to ask" Naruto said.

"Stop right there. I already know what you're going to ask, so I've been looking for someone who can oversee your training for the next exam," Kakashi said.

"Hmm… oh right the next exams… hold on, why can't you train me sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I have other matters to handle and I don't have time to deal with you," Kakashi said.

"Wait, you're going to train Sasuke, aren't you?" Naruto said.

"Now, now. Don't get upset, besides with your new teacher is a much better sensei than I am and you do have other special abilities the others don't know about yet. Really Naruto, you're pretty much set and Ebisu is just gonna help you improve the basics," Kakashi said.

"Wait, hold on. Did you say Ebisu? No way he's a…" Naruto was going to say but was muzzled by the very person he was talking about.

* * *

_**Flash back…**_

"_Sexy-no-jutsu…" Naruto said._

_KNOCK OUT. FATALITY._

_Ebisu is defeated due to blood loss._

* * *

_**End…**_

"Oh its nothing," Ebisu told Kakashi.

"Keep quiet about this, and I will buy you anything you want to eat. Barbeque (BBQ), ramen, you name it," Ebisu whispered to Naruto and he nodded.

"Alright Ebisu sensei, I leave him in your capable hands," Kakashi said not wanting to bother with their problem.

"I'll do what I can," Ebisu said.

"I don't think that someone weaker than me should be teaching me the basics," Naruto said.

"Lets put it to a test then, shall we? Try and run away, if you can get away from me, then I'll resign as your trainer," Ebisu tried to compromise.

"Is that so?" Naruto asked.

"Certainly and what's more, I know how much you prefer Kakashi as a sensei, I'll relieve him of certain duties so he can have time to train you," Ebisu said.

"Man this is the easiest deal I ever made," Naruto said taking off. After much running, he realized that maybe he did need someone to show him how its done right. So he decided to get caught and they spent the day training near a hot springs. Naruto made a small commotion about a guy peeping.

Trying to redeem himself, Ebisu was going to put this guy in his place, but unfortunately for him, he was knocked out by the toad the man was on.

"Keep it down, do you wanna get us both busted?" the older man said.

'_Waoh. who is this guy? He flattened my trainer. He seems like an even bigger perv than Ebisu.' _Naruto thought.

"Hey, perv, you awake… hmmm only one way to find out," Naruto said poking him with a stick.

"Ugghhh…" Ebisu groaned.

"Well he's out cold. HEY! Who do you think you are? Knocking out my trainer!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm glad you asked. I am the wise and the mortal spirit, I am the toad mountain saaaaaage," the sage said making Naruto sweat drop.

'_Wow that was um… interesting,' _Naruto thought.

"Toad sage?" Naruto asked.

"That's right," he answered.

"Yeah well listen you pervy sage, this guy is supposed to be training me and you just knocked him out," Naruto said.

"Well he shouldn't have interfered with my research," he responded.

"Research?" Naruto asked annoyed.

"You see I'm a novelist, a writer of great books, like this…" he said taking out one of his books with the title cover "Echi Echi paradise"

"Wait, You wrote that!" Naruto asked.

"Yes! I see you know it," he answered excitedly. '_Wow I can't believe I'm famous already'_

"You call that pervy trash a novel? Research, yeah right! You just use that as excuse so you can peep at women in the hot springs," Naruto yelled loud enough for the women in the hot springs to actually hear him, so they ran away, screaming.

"Ahhh! Look at what you've done. You ruined my peekin-... I mean research" He complained.

"You dirty old man," Naruto said.

"There's nothing dirty about it! I happen to be a serious artist who's inspired by youth and beauty, that's all! And-" he said before being cut off.

"Yeah, whatever. Like anyone believes that. Who cares anyway, what about my training?" Naruto asked him.

"Hmm. Your training? You mean the walking on water trick you were having so much trouble with?" he asked.

"You can do it? Ok, then you teach it to me. After all, you owe me," Naruto said.

"UUGGHhhh Fine!" he said. They both continued training for a couple of days and Naruto had improved his chakra control. Although it wasn't enough to defeat an elite jonin, it was enough to knock the shit out of anyone that pissed him off.

* * *

_**Later at night**_

Naruto had gone out for a midnight stroll around the village. He had wondered about his relation ship with the girls in his life. It was all so confusing. Sakura kissed him, but wasn't Sakura in love with Sasuke? Anko was tough, but she didn't act that way in the forest of death. Hinata was weird, always getting red and fainting, but she was nice and it felt comfortable being by her side.

"Ughhh!" Naruto grunted ruffling up his hair. _'Troublesome,'_

"Hey Naruto!" Ayame called from the Ichiraku stand. Apparently Naruto had been walking that way and didn't notice.

"Hey Ayame-Chan!" Naruto said taking a seat.

"Hey umm… I hear there's a festival coming up I was wondering if you would like to go to one of the shrines with me," she said

"A shrine visit? Sure, why not?" he said while Ayame was inwardly claiming victory. Oh she wasn't going to lose.

"When is the festival?" he asked after finishing his bowls of ramen.

"Well its in two weeks. A week before the final chunin exams," she said.

"Cool! I'll see you then," he said paying for his meal and leaving.

* * *

_**With Mr. Conner…**_

He was currently getting ready for bed in the bathroom when he looked in the mirror and saw his white trench coat. He was looking at the syringe in the pocket.

"Kurt?" His wife asked.

"Ya, be right there, hon" he said. Then he walked over to his coat and grabbed the syringe. He injected it into his right arm and then crouched on his knee because of the pain. His eyes looked like slits for a couple of seconds. Then he put the empty syringe back in his pocket and walked over to his wife.

"Billy's reading about lizards?" Kurt asked

"He wanted to know about the new species in the lab…*yawn* he's a Conners" she said.

"C'mon lets go to bed," he said as he turned off the lights. After a couple of hours of sleep he started rolling around in his bed waking up his wife. His sweat was cold and he sat up with a pain shooting through his right arm. Then he started grunting and panting in pain.

"Kurt! What is it?" his wife worriedly asked.

He suddenly screamed in pain and his arm regenerated. He observed it and then started moving it. His wife walked up to him and he reached out to touch her face with his new hand making her gasp.

"I can't believe it," Martha said as she hugged him. _(pun Score!)_

"It worked," he said.

"What worked… what did you… Kurt tell me you didn't use that lizard DNA formula," his wife said.

"Some lizards regenerate lost limbs," he said

"And some lizards stick to walls and eat raw meat, that doesn't mean you need to risk your life to-" she said before being cut off.

"Martha look at the results. Don't you see what this means… to me, to the world. We can literally heal millions," he finished holding her hands before hearing a noise coming from the door.

"Mom? Dad?" Billy said

"HeHEY! Partner!" Kurt said lifting him up in the air with both hands.

"Woah! Dad your arm!" Billy said surprised and laughing. Soon they all went to sleep after planning a celebration and asking team 7 to come over the next day.

* * *

_**The next day with Team 7… **_

Kakashi was already at the lab sweeping while the rest of team 7 had just arrived.

"Well hey sensei your early," Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto the Conner's are do back any minute, could you help me clean up?" Kakashi said.

"Save it for later kids. First, we celebrate!" Kurt said.

"Ooooh cake!" Sakura said.

"Chocolate!" Billy and Martha said at the same time euphorically.

"What exactly are we celebrating for-… Y-your hand? Your right hand!" Kakashi exclaimed shaking his hand. Soon they all started their mini-celebration and having fun. Then Naruto and Kurt started having an arm wrestle while the rest started cheering.

"Gotcha!…uh sorry," Naruto said slamming Kurt's hand on the table.

"Are you kidding? Do you know how thrilled I am to be able to lose at arm wrestling," Kurt said.

"Doc, this is huge. Your lizard formula is the cure for like every lost limb and amputation in the world," Naruto said excitedly.

"Pretty big words you used there. Are you sure you know their meanings?" Sasuke teased.

"Hey looky here, Sasuke has a sense of humor," Naruto said

"Hmph" was Sasuke's clever response getting annoyed.

"Back to what I was saying. You could get a noble prize!" Naruto said.

"Slow down Naruto. It's bad enough my husband used himself as a lab rat-… uh Billy, your daddy installed space invaders annihilation on the computer," Martha said noticing something on Kurt's back.

"Invaders, wicked!" Billy said without containing his eager.

"If your going to crank up the volume close the door please," Martha said.

SLAM

"Take of your shirt dear," Martha said in a low whisper.

"Wh-what are you kidding? Its freezing in here… Alright," he said taking off his shirt. There were scales trailing from the back of his left shoulder to his hand. They had each been studying for a cure, team 7 working together and trying to come up with some ideas, and the adults were studying the DNA.

"Lizard DNA is more primitive than human and the reptilian part of your brain is growing," Martha told Kurt.

"It's growing and I'm regressing. I can feel the change, ugh!" Kurt grunted holding his head.

"Kurt please, you need to keep a clear head," Martha told him hugging him from behind.

"No, you need to hurry. I'm losing control," he told her

"The formula creates new reptile sequences faster than I can ID them. I don't know how we'll ever knock'em all down," said Sasuke exhausted and helpless.

"Wait bro…what if we work from the other end. Create a human DNA filter that knocks out the lizard code," Naruto said

"Yah nice try Naruto but-" Sasuke said before being interrupted which he hated.

"NO, wait! That could work. A gene cleanser," Martha called it.

"Yes of course. I should have seen it before. My notes, they'll have all the information we need," Kurt said.

"So it'll remove any nonhuman DNA?" Sakura asked.

Naruto saw Billy spying on them from the office door. Billy noticed that Naruto had seen him, so he quickly closed the door and began playing on the computer again. Naruto came in a moment later.

"Hey Billy. How long were you listening?" Naruto asked in a comforting way.

"I don't want to talk about that," Billy responded.

"Ok. What do you want to talk about?" Naruto asked. Then he noticed Billy grab a book about lizards.

"The book says some lizards lay hundreds of eggs and never see them hatch," Billy said.

"Uh-huh," Naruto said paying attention.

"Most of the babies get eaten by predators and the parents don't even care, _because they only got lizard brains,_" Billy said whispering the last part.

"Billy, trust me. Your dad will always care about you," Naruto said in a whisper too.

"Even if he turns into a monster?" Billy asked when they suddenly heard Kurt give out a pained scream. They both looked out the door and Billy held on to Naruto. Martha had hugged Kurt in order to comfort him as he began undergoing some serious transformations.

"Kurt," Martha said concerned.

"I made a horrible mistake," Kurt grunted out. Then he began growing black claws instead of nails and his skin turned into dark green scales. Sakura stepped back in fear as she saw a tail suddenly rip out from his pants. His face morphed and stretched out while some if his teeth turned into sharp canines and his eyes turned into slits.

Kurt's tail whipped at Kakashi who got knocked out by the attack. Kurt knocked down some tables and screeched and roared while Martha was trying to calm him down.

"Kurt, do you recognize me?" She asked as he approached her, but Sasuke jumped on Kurt's back. Kurt, being strong, had immediately thrown Sasuke towards Naruto and they both got slammed into the wall. Kurt leaped on to the wall then broke out through a window on the sealing of the lab.

"Sasuke?" Martha called out to him as she and Sakura helped Naruto get up.

"Finish the gene cleanser. I'll follow the doc and call with the location," Sasuke said as he put his walky-talky earpiece on and ran out following Kurt.

"Damn it! Stop showing off and let us help too!" Naruto yelled running out after him.

"We should hurry and find his notes," Sakura said.

"Yeah and thank you," Martha said and hugged Sakura.

* * *

What will happen to Dr. Conner? and what is Sasuke gonna do about his cursed mark? Find out on the next exciting chapters of Naruto venomxover.

1) If you guys see anything you need me to clarify please ask

2) I might not post another until the summer when I finally get a break from essays and projects

3) I like reviews a lot so don't forget about that.


	14. A cure, A prank, and A birdy?

This is the next chapter... enjoy? and review please.

* * *

_**With Naruto…**_

He was running outside as he called upon his suit. His powers emerged with the suit because of his tendency to only use them when he had the suit on. Venom had said that he gave Naruto powers, but because he only used his powers with the Venom suit, they stayed there.

"Now if I were a 6'5 lizard instead of a 5'1 spider, where would I hide?" he asked swinging around and seeing a pattern of destruction. Then he saw a group of people coming out from some stairs underground [1]. Black-Cat had taught him a lot about the more advanced parts of Konoha or the hidden leaf. (I like both names)

Sasuke had already gone downstairs and was also baffled at how unfamiliar his new surroundings were. People were panicking and he had told them to calm down and head for the exits.

Dr. Conner, in his beast form, was just about to pounce on a gothic looking female like a lion would pounce on a zebra. Fortunately, Venom had pulled the beast by the waste and Sasuke followed.

Sasuke watched in amazement as Venom fought with the beast. Then he prepared himself to help Venom, but when the beast attacked Venom, some of the ceiling had begun to fall on Sasuke.

Venom shot out a web to catch the rubble. Venom, again, had pushed Dr. Conner closer to the subway trains and shot a web to trap him on to the wall.

"Dr. Conner we have to get you back to the lab. Dr. C you in there?" Naruto asked as his alligator mouth ripped through his web and tried to bite his head off. Naruto pushed his forearm under his mouth and held him back. "Ok, Guess not."

"Yikes! Can you say halitosis?" Venom asked, as he smelled Dr. Conner's open mouth.

"RAWR!" was the response of Dr. Conner's beast form.

"I knew that you could," he said in a mockingly proud way. Dr. Conner had launched himself toward Venom, but he kept going to the ceiling or towards the trains. Venom wasn't able to tire him and was left with no other choice than to start attacking.

"Ok doc. This is going to hurt me a lot more than it hurts you," Venom said setting himself up for a dropkick, but unfortunately Dr. Conner whipped his tail and knocked Venom back.

"Ughh! Definitely hurts me more than you," Venom said and looked up with his hazy vision at the beast coming at him. His reaction would have been quicker had he not been knocked and his head, but sadly it wasn't and the tail smacked his right wrist in a whiplash.

He fell down onto the tracks and felt his spider sense go off so he immediately stopped himself from rolling onto the third railing. He was a bit caught off guard that the railing was making a very small buzzing sound, but he quickly composed himself and wrapped web around his wrist.

"Ok lizzy where'd you get to now?" Venom said looking around and saw Dr. Conner crawling on the wall.

"Hey wall crawling is my bit. Hey you start spinning web and I'll sue," Venom said shaking a fist in the air until he saw light coming from behind him and jumped up before the train hit him. The lizard beast came back to Venom and swung on one the pipes on the ceiling to kick Venom.

Sasuke saw Venom on the floor and then looked at the lizard beast on the train. He saw the many people inside the weird looking train and then the doors to the train slid open.

'_Shit Venom is hurt, but if I don't stop Dr. Conner he'll keep destroying things,'_ Sasuke thought. His decision was made when Venom got up quick and web-swung onto the train, he quickly ran inside just before the doors closed.

As soon as Venom jumped on he tried to attack the lizard beast from behind again, but he whipped Venom with his tail again, knocking him off to the side of the train. Venom caught himself on with his good hand placed on the window where two children were.

"Cool!" Child#1 said while the other nodded his head furiously.

Climbing back on top of the train, Venom ducked under Dr. Conner's tail so he wouldn't be whipped for the third time. Venom grabbed his tail and tried to hold the lizard beast with it, but the muscles in his tail were too strong for Venom so Dr. Conner got free. He wrapped his tail around Venom and slammed him through ceiling of the train.

The people inside were astonished at seeing Venom and then even more so on seeing the lizard beast. Sasuke and some lady were there and trying to help Venom get up. The lizard beast came inside and had opened his mouth to bite Venoms head off, but another lady swung her bag at his head. The lizard beast turned around and was about to pounce on her, but Venom tackled him outside a window.

Venom immediately went under the train and crawled to the other side. Dr. Conner went over and greeted Venom by try to push Venom's face toward the railing. Venom's only free hand was his damaged one and he hit the lizard beast with it then crawled to the roof of the train again. He jumped over the charging beast and ducked under some pipes.

The beast took a swipe at Venom and he fell off the train, but Venom quickly shot a web at the train and got back on.

"Ok you big dumb gecko…" Venom said but was cut off short when the lizard ripped the web off and sent Venom flying. He shot out a web, but the beast blocked it with his tail and ripped out some metal of the train and threw it at Venom. The part never reached Venom but it cut off the web he shot and at the speed he was going, it made him crash and roll on the floor.

"So much for plan A," Venom said groaning and rubbing his arm.

* * *

_**With Martha and Sakura…**_

"We're done?" Sakura asked.

"I think so. It all matches Kurt's research. Of course there's only one way to test it and since Kurt's _hide _is so thick, we'll have to find a way to make him drink it," Martha said as she was filling the last vial with the cure for Dr. Conner's lizard problem.

"Maybe by asking for help from a guy in a spider themed one-sy," Venom said.

"Venom!" they both said.

"How did you know we needed you?" Sakura asked.

"Uh… my spider sense… was tingling?" Venom said scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Then the phone rang and Martha pushed the speaker button.

"Hello?" Martha asked.

"It's me, Sasuke. He's at the animal zoo," Sasuke said using a phone inside the office.

"Tell your friend to stay clear of the lizard. I'm on my way," Venom said shooting a web to one of the vials that had the cure and then went straight out of the building.

"Was that…?" Sasuke asked.

"Our local hero. He'll be there soon and I'll be right behind him. Sakura can you stay with Billy?" she said as she hung up the phone.

"Of course," Sakura said and headed over to the office room where Billy had been only to see that he had also been listening on the phone.

"Oh crap!" she said.

* * *

_**At the zoo's "world of reptiles"…**_

"Hey" Venom called out to Sasuke who jumped, suddenly being called.

"I think he's in there with the other creepy crawlies. Must have smelled them or something," Sasuke said.

"Good, Stay put!" Venom said and began his own search for the lizard. Of course, it being Sasuke, he didn't listen.

"Phew! Its like a sauna in here," he said. Then he saw what looked like Dr. Conner in his beast form. Unfortunately it wasn't him; it was a crocodile. The splashing and noise had caught the attention of one beast-like Dr. Conner. He quickly jumped on Venom from behind and pulled him underwater.

Venom had been holding his breath for a very long time not knowing his Kakashi-like mask underneath the Venom suit had the ability to convert H2O into oxygen. He held his breath until he was about to faint, but he was suddenly released when the crocodile came and attacked the lizard beast.

Immediately after being released he swam to the top. When he got up, Sasuke suddenly pulled him out of the water.

"I thought I told you to stay put," Venom coughed.

"What? You're complaining?" Sasuke asked.

"No way bro- uh guy. " Venom quickly corrected. "Look, we need a new strategy. Lizzy is not in a medicine-taking mood. Not when he's enjoying his little play-date in the heated pool. Wait a minute…" Venom said and quickly rushed to a polar bear's natural habitat, which happened to be right outside the World of Reptiles. Sasuke had followed him.

"The fake swamp was heated, but dunk a cold-blooded reptile in freezing polar bear water and Mrs. Conner said it would slow down," Venom said.

"Slow enough for someone to force a little gene cleanser down his throat, but first we need to get him here," Sasuke said and began running into the World of Reptiles.

"Hey don't even think about it," Venom said.

"My choice! Try to stop me!" Sasuke yelled proudly.

"I'm impressed bro," Venom said as he climbed down into the fake iceberg.

"Ok, prep time. Make sure the polar bears don't take a midnight swim," Venom said as he used his web to blockade the caves. "Check!"

"Next, find the perfect spot to bounce the lizard into the pool," Venom said as he looked at the railing. "Check, check."

Sasuke had just left the World of Reptiles with the lizard right behind him. He looked back and tripped on a step, rolling over to the railing of the polar bear exhibition.

"And now for the crucial element of surprise," Venom whispered. Unfortunately the reptile _did_ notice Venom heading towards him and whipped him with his tail knocking the gene-cleanser out of his hand. The reptile whipped his tail again. As Venom jumped to avoid it, he shot out a web to snatch the gene-cleanser.

When he landed on the floor the reptile wrapped his tale around him and slung him to the rails. There he reached out and grabbed his whole head with his one lizard claw.

"DAD STOP! You don't have to be a lizard! You're still my dad!" Billy said as he skateboarded over. Dr. Conner had wrapped his tail around him and pulled him close as if understanding, but instead he was about to bite his head off.

Venom shot out a web to his mouth and pulled him into the polar bear pool. Sasuke, after regaining his composure, rushed over to Billy.

"Did you um skateboard over here," Sasuke asked.

"Took a cab duuuh," Billy said.

Both Venom and the lizard beast jumped out of the water and struggled to maintain dominance over the other. When the lizard beast had pinned Venom, Venom saw Billy's skateboard and shot out a web at it to use it as a shield. Rolling over, pinning the lizard beast, Venom used the skateboard to keep its mouth open long enough to poor the gene-cleanser.

"I got you a little present lizzy. Gene-Cleanser, guaranteed to remove the toughest stains: oil, mustard, even lizard DNA" Venom said as he lost his focus and was getting pummeled by the lizard beast until it finally stopped and reverted back to normal. Venom carried him over to Sasuke.

"Listen, I really have to go. Take care of him," Venom said.

"Yea, sure. I'll take him over to the lab," Sasuke said as Venom swung away.

* * *

_**Moments later at the lab…**_

"Yeah and then Venom pored the Gene-cleanser and he was back to normal," Sasuke explained.

"So he was at the zoo. That makes sense," Naruto said.

"Hey everybody Kakashi sensei is waking up," Sakura said as they heard him groan.

"Uggh did anyone see the wall that hit me," Kakashi said while the rest started snickering.

"You guys really saved my life. Listen if you ever need anything, just ask," Kurt Conner said.

"No sir it was no problem really," Kakashi said before he got his team ready to leave.

"Oh um could you guys not tell anyone about this. If this got out we wouldn't be able to live a normal life," Mrs. Conner said as they all nodded and left. On the way back Kakashi had something to say.

"Ok from here on out we won't be able to go on missions anymore. You two need to train for the chunin exams and you guys don't need any distractions," Kakashi said as they nodded.

"This is gonna be a long month," Naruto said.

"Aww Naruto is gonna miss us," Kakashi teased.

"With every fiber of my being you young whippersnapper," Naruto said as he went up to Kakashi and pinched his cheeks.

"Hey I'm not old," Kakashi said.

"No of course not. Who in the right mind would think that someone with gray hair is old," Naruto said as Sakura giggled and Sasuke smiled.

"That's not funny and its not gray," Kakashi whined as he slouched over.

"Aww does someone need his book," Naruto said in a baby mocking voice and holding up a familiar orange book.

"Yes," Kakashi replied shuffling his foot on the ground.

"Here you go. There, there. Now go read it in peace," Naruto said as Sakura and Sasuke were snickering trying to hold in their laughter.

* * *

_**The next day at the training grounds…**_

'_Its about fucking time they fell asleep. Now I get to have some fun,'_ a certain redheaded girl was thinking. Just then she saw a blond shinobi with a mask on walk by.

"I need to train on water and get more control over my chakra," he said out loud as he began stripping down to his muscle shirt and boxers.

'_Pfft he's still a genin. Nothing interesting there but I'm kinda curious about that stupid looking mask,' _she thought.

"Ok well here goes **shadow clone jutsu," **He said and made about 30 clones.

'_Well I didn't expect that. That twerp can make that many clones and yet some of the best jonin in our village struggled making 5 lousy clones,'_ she thought.

Naruto had started training and he would sink down a couple of times until he fell straight inside the water.

'_Pathetic, seriously how can… oh hello,' _she thought looking at his lower back. '_and there's thirty of them. Just my luck-.' _She was interrupted by one of Naruto's fully clothed clones standing right behind her.

"Um yeah who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Like I'd tell you shit-head," the red head replied.

"Well gees buy a ninja a drink before the pet names. I mean c'mon, what the fuck," Naruto said.

"Ah whatever I've got nothing to do. Might as well help you with your training. Like it'll do you any good," she said again.

"Aww and here I thought you liked me," Naruto said.

"I like fucking people up and totally ruin someone's day," Tayuya said.

"Really? Well I'm planning another prank, wanna help me out?" Naruto said.

"Sure! What can I do to ruin someone's life," she said.

"Well Red, I want you to get me a bucket of feathers, a bucket of honey, and some duck tape. I already have the other stuff and I was just getting some training done before I started the killing spree- I mean the tortu- I mean the prank," Naruto said.

"Well then I'll be right back," she said.

"Hey wait what's your name," Naruto asked.

"My names Tayuya, and what's yours Blondie," she said softening up a bit.

"Naruto. Now I'm gonna get everything else and I'll meet you up at the academy its by the playground," Naruto said.

"Wait what's the plan anyway," Tayuya said.

"Oh that's a surprise," he said as he poofed and continued his training while Tayuya went to go get the other necessities.

* * *

_**At the academy…**_

Naruto stood at the top of the academy and waited for Tayuya to arrive.

"Ahh gees she's gonna be late," Naruto said.

"Hey I got the stuff," she said.

"Good, good. Now wait right here," Naruto said making a few clones to set up the rest.

"So what's the pla-"

***RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING* **the school's fire alarm rang. Kids ran out the building smelling like skunk. The teachers were angry and complaining about a stink bomb.

"**Who did this!"** said a fuming Iruka.

"I did! " Naruto said.

"Dude! What the fuck are you doing?" Tayuya whisper yelled.

"Remember the honey," Naruto whispered.

"Yeah what about it? Are you gonna use it on them?" Tayuya asked.

"Well not exactly," he said but was startled by Iruka's scream.

"NAAAARUUUUTOOOO!" Iruka and the other teachers yelled. They chased Naruto and Tayuya followed behind them.

"C'mon Iruka sensei. You're faster than that, aren't you?" Naruto mocked him. Naruto ran deep into the forest of death until he fell in a whole.

'_Well that shit-head fucked it up,'_ Tayuya thought.

"See Naruto. What goes around comes around. Now you're in real trouble," Iruka said getting shouts of approval from the other teachers.

"You are so right Iruka sensei," Naruto said as he waited for the fish net under the teachers to capture them.

"What are you talking abou-" Iruka said before being pulled from right under them. Some sleeping gas had started descending from the top of the trees. Tayuya noticed and immediately started going down to the hole where Naruto was.

"Well what did you do with the honey, feathers, and duck tape?" Tayuya asked.

"Well Red, I wrote a letter to the hokage saying there were some Ichi Ichi Echi Echi limited edition books, and he ran like the wind until he reached the door. He thought it was locked so he slammed through and the honey fell on him," Naruto said.

"You did _that_ to the hokage?" Tayuya asked.

"Hold on I'm not finished," Naruto said.

"Yeah I figured," Tayuya deadpanned.

"The honey didn't stop him so after he ran down the hall he tripped a wire that dropped the feathers which stuck on to him because of the honey. It was awesome, he ran out the door and there were like 58 people outside waiting for Clucky the Chicken," Naruto ended his story.

"So then what the fuck are they for?" Tayuya asked pointing at the academy teachers.

"Oh they're the scapegoat. I'm gonna wrap them up in duck tape and since I still have some of the honey with me so I'm gonna plant some of the evidence on them," Naruto said.

"And you get away Scott free," Tayuya said genuinely impressed.

"Pretty much," Naruto said lowering down the teachers and putting the evidence on them.

"Hey wait a minute, I feel pathetic now. All I did was bring the fucking supplies. Now what the fuck am I gonna do?" Tayuya said, disappointed that her little episode was over.

"Well I got to go _inform _the hokage" Naruto said.

"Didn't you just hear me you blond fuck!" Tayuya Said.

"Why yes I did. Listen there's a little ramen shop that has the best cooks in all of Kanoha. Now I'm not just saying that because I like ramen," he said, the ramen part being an understatement.

"Well whatever. I don't have anything else to do," Tayuya said.

* * *

_**To Ichiraku's Ramen shop…**_

"Well if it isn't Naruto-kun," Ayame said.

"Hey Ayame-chan," Naruto said. This didn't make the redhead to pleased.

"Hey blondy, who's this?" Tayuya said.

"Oh well she's the daughter of the owner of this shop," Naruto said.

"And what's so special about this place," she said still feeling _something_ from the honorifics the blond gave the ramen girl.

"What's so _special_ about this place! What's so special about _this_ place! I'll tell you what's so special about this place. This place sells the _best _ramen in the whole world. I mean mouth watering, soul touching, mind blowing, spiritual cleansing, taste buds going to the heavens good. This will change your life," Naruto continued to praise Ichiraku's ramen shop.

"Ok, ok! Enough already. I don't see why you're making such a big deal out of this," she said as Ayame set 5 bowls for Naruto and 1 bowl for Tayuya.

"This isn't all of it is it?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry did I give you too little?" Ayame teased.

"Awww Ayame-chan don't be mean. I'm really hungry," Naruto said.

"Hmph," Tayuya said as she tried the ramen. Ayame instantly smirked as she saw her chug the whole bowl down while Naruto finished his 5 bowls.

"Well?" Naruto asked.

"Well what? I need 5 more fucking bowls. Stat!" Tayuya said as if she was doing a medical procedure. Ayame and Naruto sweat dropped at her statement.

"As always Naruto you have some interesting friends," Ayame said thinking _'Well there's no way he could fall in love with her.'_

"Man Red is awesome. You should have seen us Ayame. We pulled my most complicated prank ever today," Naruto started to explain.

'_Red? Why red? This… this weird redhead comes out of nowhere and Naruto is her best friend already' _Ayame thought in denial and not able to come up with a better insult. '_No worries, I can still have him at the festival. That's where I'll show her,'_ Ayame thought not wanting to back down.

"Then the hokage got uber pissed when I told them I found the people responsible," Naruto finished.

"It wasn't that special. I mean those fuckers must be pretty stupid to fall into a trap so easily," Tayuya said.

"How rude. Using such foul language. What are you? A barbarian?" Hanabi asked.

"What did you say? You flat chested piece of shit," Tayuya said.

"I said you're a low class, worthless, wrench!" Hanabi said causing Naruto to sweat drop.

"Now, now. There's no need to fight I mean we're all civilized," Naruto said before being pulled over the counter by Ayame.

"Hey Naruto I got some outfits for the festival. You wanna see them?" Ayame said.

"Hey he was with me before he came in here. You can't just take him away," Tayuya said pulling him back.

"Actually he has to go with me. He has been requested to attend dinner at the Hyuuga household," Hanabi said.

"What?" Naruto said.

"Yes well you see-," Hanabi said before being interrupted.

"NO WAY! We are still eating lunch," Tayuya said.

"Ya and after I'm gonna take him to see my outfits," Ayame said.

"Um… my opinion doesn't matter does it?" Naruto asked but got no answer as they continued to argue.

* * *

_**At night outside the Hyuuga household…**_

'_Hyuuga's have a lot of power. I don't think saying no is very smart when talking to a Hyuuga,' _Thought Naruto as he remembered the poor, oh so poor, branch Hyuuga that had a message to deliver to Hanabi. The message was that she was _not_ to bring the Uzumaki child over for dinner. As soon as he said no Hanabi had given him a juken strike to his um… weak spot.

Naruto cringed at the memory and walked up to the entrance where he saw 2 guards. Both were shaking with fear having been told that one of their friends had been given the ultimate punishment.

"U-uzumaki-san. S-sso nice of you t-to drop b-by. Y-you have b-been-" the guard said being cut off.

"It's ok. It's ok. There, there. It passed, there's nothing to be afraid of anymore. I know I've been invited. So there's no need to strain yourself," Naruto said putting a hand on his shoulder and walked off.

"Thank you Uzumaki-san," the guard said.

"This is definitely going to be awkward," Naruto thought out loud.

'_**You know I think that Hinata is that girl's sister,'**_ the Kyuubi told him.

'_You think so? Well they all kinda look the same,'_ Naruto responded.

'_**True, but I'd still rather go hunting than a dinner with some uptight bitches,'**_ Kyuubi told him.

'_You know you remind me of someone I met earlier today, I just can't put my finger on it. She had red hair, and a foul mouth, but she was cool,'_ Naruto said.

'_**Whatever I just wanna see some blood and gore and I know this dinner is definitely not gonna have blood or gore,'**_ Kyuubi told him.

'_Well if I don't go then maybe Hanabi is going to do that thing with her fingers. That guy started looking blue really fast,' _Naruto responded.

"Hello Naruto-kun," Hanabi greeted wearing a plain kimono.

"Oh um hi Hanabi," Naruto said not realizing he had reached the front of the door already.

"Welcome. Come in," Hanabi said.

"Um why exactly am I here?" Naruto asked.

"Oh uh um I just wanted to get to know you better," Hanabi said.

"Well you could have just asked me to hang out. Dinner is a little um weird for me," Naruto said.

"I didn't mean to make this uncomfortable for you," Hanabi said.

"Oh um hi n-Naruto-kun. What are you doing here?" Hinata asked noticing Hanabi talking to him.

"Hi Hinata. Um you two related? I mean besides the whole branch thing," Naruto asked.

"Yes, Hinata is my sister," Hanabi responded.

"Oh well what are we having?" Naruto asked as he followed Hanabi with Hinata close behind.

"Father this is Naruto. Naruto this is my father," Hanabi introduced them to each other as he suddenly walked into the room.

"Yes, the Uzumaki child. Why have you brought him here?" Hiashi asked.

"Father could you please be busy somewhere else," Hanabi pleaded.

"How disrespectful-" Hiashi said before being interrupted.

"F-Father I think what Hanabi is trying to s-say is that we w-would like to um have dinner without the t-tension," Hinata said.

"Oh well in that case, I'm off," Hiashi said. Naruto blinked twice.

"Did that just happen?" Naruto asked.

"N-Naruto-kun we don't really have anything pr-prepared, but-"Hinata said before being interrupted by none other than Hanabi.

"Oh yes we do. I prepared something for the two of us," Hanabi said.

"The t-two of you. What about m-me?" Hinata said.

"It's ok you could share with me," Naruto suggested getting Hinata's hopes sky high.

"N-NO! um she's gonna share with me. See I get so full sometimes that I can't even finish my meal." Hanabi exclaimed dropping Hinata's hopes straight down.

"Well ok," Naruto said.

After some time to get to know each other and Hinata and Hanabi silently fighting each other for food.

"It's getting pretty late. Today was different, but fun. Maybe we could hang out instead, I mean I really think your dad doesn't like me," Naruto said.

"Oh don't worry about him, and yeah hanging out sounds better," Hanabi said.

"Cool. Hey Hinata could you help me train next week? I really need to study on your family's techniques," Naruto said making Hinata jump hearing her name and making Hanabi get jealous.

"Hey Naruto I can help if-" Hanabi was about to suggest before she got interrupted by Hinata.

"Y-yes N-Naruto-kun I can help you with your tr-training. I think H-Hanabi is busy next week," Hinata said.

"HEY! I'm not-" Hanabi said before being interrupted by Hinata again.

"Well-see-you-later-Naruto-kun-goodbye," Hinata said in a rush as she closed the door and ran straight to her room.

"Son of a bi-" Hanabi was about to say before her father interrupted.

"HANABIIIIII. You had better not be using foul language," Hanabi said.

'_Why does everyone find the need to interrupt me… those fuckers,'_ she thought bitterly. She had every right to be bitter. After all, her dinner date had been turned against her.

Outside, Naruto had blinked twice before turning around and leaving. He had some work to do.

* * *

_**At night with Venom…**_

"Man I really think Hiashi was mad because I came over. I could really use some action" Naruto thought out loud.

"Hey there Venom" Black Cat purred.

"Oh hey Cat. Whatcha doing around here?" Venom asked.

"Oh I just dropped by to give you a gift," Black Cat said.

"What type of gift?" Venom asked again.

"Its your new spider signal. See you can use it to shed some light in the dark," Black Cat said.

"You have some really high tech stuff. I feel so old," Venom thought.

"And just how old are you?" now Black Cat asked the questions.

"That my dear Black Cat is confidential," Venom said putting on the belt.

"Well what do you think?" Black Cat asked.

"Ummm well I like it, but how does it work?" Venom asked.

"Oh you have to push this button here and theeeeen viola," she said as she felt his abdomen when she reached over the belt making Venom very nervous.

"O-Oh Ok. I… hey! That's pretty cool the light shows like a spider web with a spider in the middle. I _really_ like it," Venom said sounding excited.

"Well I have some work to do I'll see you later," She said before she leaped off.

"**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**" An alarm close by went off.

"Ahhh music to my ears and I get to test out the spidey signal," Naruto thought remembering his earlier events. At the top of a roof two thieves had some bags of money filled inside them.

"Did I tell ya? One get-away jump to the next building and we're a million bucks richer," the thief with a dark green horizontally striped shirt said.

"This aint no million dollar haul. Not after the Big Man takes his cut," His partner with the gray hoody said.

"Aww shaddup and jump!" he said. Just as he was about to jump, some web pulled him back. A light blinded his partner as he knew who's web it was.

"Aww no, not again," He said disappointed.

"Yup, again. What is this Marco, like the third time this month?" Venom said.

"Wait until I get my hands on you, you skinny little freak," the tied up thief said. Then Venom jumped down and began to go on the defensive.

"Ok. So Marco now tell me, the new spider signal, too much? It's my first night trying it out and I'm not so sure it says friendly neighborhood spider-man. Be brutal. I mean as a guy with a lot of experience getting thrashed by… well me, I really value your opinion," Venom said going offensive at the end of his rant.

* * *

_**Elsewhere…**_

"This is a live feed?" a man with a deep voice asked while his underling nodded his head. The laptop showed Venom beating the thieves. "Then I've seen enough. Summon the enforcers," he said.

"Already on their way," his underling responded.

* * *

_**In the Oscorp lab…**_

"I blame you for this! You told me to bring my magnetic transport system to Oscorp." A bald man in a suit said.

"I know-" a short, stocky man said.

"You arranged the meeting with Norman Osborn." He interrupted.

"I had the best intensions-" the short man tried to defend himself.

"He stole my ideas and rejected them! Then announces Oscorp Tech Flight, 4 months later!" the bald man interrupted again.

"I-I'm sorry," the short man said.

"Don't you dare apologize doctor! Oscorp has nothing to apologize for," another man stated with 2 bodyguards by his side.

"Nothing to ap,p … Osborn you stole my work!" the bald man said.

"That's dangerous talk. Dangerous and unsupportable. Listen you old buzzard, you've been at this for decades without one success to your name. If you never accomplished anything as a young man, who'd believe you created tech flight as an old one? Boys, show Mr. Toomes out," Norman Osborn said as his bodyguards pulled the bald man formally known as Mr. Toomes. (Pronounced: Tombs)

"Good news, I don't blame _you _anymore," Toomes told the doctor while Norman Osborn looked smug.

* * *

_**Mean while in an abandoned warehouse…**_

"C'mon, the Big Man wants a word with you. Enforcers are all present and accounted for, Boss," The man said into a small two-way radio.

"Thank you Hammer Head. Gentlemen I'll get right to the point. For the last 3 months a _pest_ has claimed our operations. At first I could hardly credit the reports," the man communicated through the two-way radio.

"Thought the boys were trying to stiff us. Had to get a little _rough_ to make sure they was…_ sincere,_" Hammer Head said pounding his fist.

"Establishing patterns of movement took a while, but last night we had confirmation. The spider-man is real," the communicator said.

"And you want the Enforcers to rangle up this here spider," The man with a wild west, cowboy hat said in his Texan accent.

"No Montana. I want you to _squash_ it," he said.

* * *

_**The next day in the afternoon around Norman Osborn's building…**_

'_Man, I really can't find Black Cat,'_ Venom whined in his thoughts.

'_**Maybe she only comes out at night and why do you want to see her?'**_Kyuubi told him feeling a tad bit jealous.

'_Well I wanna thank her for the new gadget, plus-_'

"Tell the truth Osborn, can your tech flight do this!" Toomes yelled carrying Norman Osborn with some claws on his feet like an eagle and rapidly flew through the air. He flew between and over some buildings.

"Toomes?" Norman asked.

"Not Tombs now. I'm what you called me, I'm the vulture!" Toomes said.

"I _called _you a buzzard"

"What!"

"You can't even get the name right," Osborn said before being tossed in the air by the Vulture formally known as Adrian Toomes. The Vulture caught him as Osborn reached his peak and began descending.

"Toomes stop! What will any of this accomplish?" Osborn said.

"A means to an end Osborn. Something _you_ know all about. You will announce that Adrian Toomes has achieved Tech Flight, you will pay me all that I am owed and you will publicly apologize for steeling my invention!" the Vulture Yelled.

"I _never _apologize! Old man!" Osborn said.

"I may be an old man, but I'm not a patient one," the Vulture said as he started to rise and then let Norman drop.

"Ahhhh!" he screamed until he was caught by Venom.

"Woah guys! You play hot potato hardcore," Venom said swinging away with the Vulture in pursuit.

"What is this! These skies are mine!" the Vulture said.

"You may be right. I'm merely just renting it," Venom said.

"What on earth are you talking about? Put me down!" Norman demanded.

"Wow! You are the bossiest damsel in distress I ever rescued. Also, the ugliest and the smelliest," Venom said.

"**Who are you?**" they both asked.

"Why, I'm your friendly neighborhood spider-man, Venom" Venom said.

"The spider-man? I thought you were a myth," the vulture said as he used his wing to cut the web the Venom had been currently swinging on.

"Heads up!" Venom said shooting another web to while throwing Osborn to a policeman and his partner.

"What's going on?" the officer asked.

"Explanations _inside _now," Norman said in a rush.

"Look beak, I admire anyone who dresses up as their favorite animal, better still you can fly! To bad you're too stupid too use it for something useful," Venom said getting him angry.

"GRRRR!" the Vulture growled as he accelerated.

"Beaky don't fly away mad," Venom mocked him.

"The name is VULTURE!" the Vulture yelled as he flew away.

"Ok, I need to stay close to this Osborn guy and I seriously need to talk to Black Cat," Naruto said out loud.

'_**Now why do you need to see **_**her?'** the Kyuubi asked.

'_Well I need to find out some more about how he was able to fly," _Naruto responded.

'_**Oh ok then,'**_ the Kyuubi said not at all convinced.

"Well hello there, Venom," Black cat said.

"Hey Cat! You're just the kitty I was looking for," Venom said.

"Oh really, now what exactly do you need _me_ for?" Black cat purred as she slowly descended on her grappling hook.

"I need to know what's a Tech flight and what it does," Venom said.

"Well it's a recent project Oscorp developed. It supposed to help planes and other smaller stuff like jetpacks," Black Cat explained in terms he could almost comprehend.

"Jet packs?" Venom asked.

"Huh you don't know what that is? Well its like rockets in a back pack and a normal person could easily just fly," she explained again in words he could understand.

"Thanks Cat I gotta go," Venom said.

"Wait I got you a cell phone!" she said.

"What? Why?" he responded confused. Pocket electronics [2] were easy to teach him and she really liked talking about them.

"Well I don't know? I can call you now and there's a lot of stuff I can still _teach_ you about." she said seductively.

"Oh heh um well, Ok. See ya," he said getting nervous and not understanding what she meant.

* * *

_**Couple hours later and following Norman Osborn…**_

'_UGGGH this is boring wanna play I spy again,' _Naruto asked Kyuubi.

'_**NOOO, I curse the person who invented that game and his genes,'**_The Kyuubi all but yelled her response.

'_Well gees I was just asking'_ Naruto defended himself. Then he saw a limo park near a building.

"All clear?" Norman Osborn asked getting a nod from his bodyguard, as he was about to step outside.

"OSBORN!" the Vulture yelled alerting his target and making him more cautious. Osborn got back in his limo.

"Go! Go!" Osborn yelled at his driver.

"YOU WON'T ESCAPE ME AGAIN!" the Vulture yelled.

"My thoughts exactly," Venom whispered swinging behind him. A helicopter suddenly rounded a building and followed the spider-man.

"Target sighted at the last known location. Boys, lets squash us a bug," Montana said in his accent again. The Vulture was getting closer to the limo.

"Trick-or-treat!" Venom said as he kicked him.

"Uggh!" the Vulture grunted.

"I mean you are celebrating Halloween a little early right? Or am I not one to talk?" Venom asked. Venom shot a web out to the Vulture, holding on to web.

"Strangest darn gig The Big Man's ever slid our way. We're flying with the freaks now boys. I have no idea what the big bird is about, but I am mighty glad he's keeping our bug busy. Target locked," Montana said as he pushed a button to shoot a net out to Venom.

"My spider-sense is going cr-" Venom got cut off as the net caught him and he conveniently fell onto a roof with helicopter pad.

"Ox, Fancy Dan, you're up," Montana said as he hovered over the pad. They both dropped a ladder and climbed down, while Venom ripped out of the net. Fancy Dan threw a kick that sent Venom to Ox and he gave Venom an enormous bear hug. Ox smiled knowing he was crushing the spider-man.

"Acchh! If you needed a tic-tac, you just need to ask," Venom said slipping his hands just enough to get them above Ox's arms. Venom shot out webs to his mustache and pulled as hard as he could, making Ox let go of him.

"Ouch!" Ox yelled. Venom jumped back and shot multiple webs to Fancy Dan, which he dodged and deflected with a metal he picked up. Venom suddenly felt his senses again and just before Ox smashed him, Venom shot webs to his arms. Ox easily ripped straight through his webs.

"Oh well that's not good," Venom said. Ox through a punch and Venom dodged it, but was caught by his other hand and Ox slung Venom over Fancy Dan. He got up and backed up as Dan and Ox started getting closer. Then a laser was shot, making a line just behind his feet.

"Ah, ah, ah! Boys need a work out. Now, don't turn and tale," Montana said in the helicopter.

"Seriously, who are you guys?" Venom said. Then he shot a web towards Dan and threw him towards Ox, but Ox remained standing, not moving an inch.

"It's not that I'm running, but there's this Vulture guy out there. So if we could just postpone-ugh!" Venom said as Ox jumped and bare hugged him again, but from behind. They both fell from the building.

"Ugghh, You're strong, point taken but can you do this!" Venom said as he planted his feet on the building, causing Ox to continue falling losing his grip on Venom. "Didn't think so," Venom said shooting a web to his hands and tying them up to a one of the side poles.

"Now I know you can rip right through that, but I wouldn't recommend it," Venom said in a singsong voice.

"Target's making the Enforcers look bad, I can't have that," Montana said.

"You shall APOLOGIZE!" the Vulture yelled, as he ripped the roof off of the limo.

"NEVER!" Osborn yelled. Then the limo door was ripped open by Venom and he sat on the opposite side of Osborn.

"This is a pretty sweet ride," Venom said shocking the Vulture. Then Venom pushed the Vulture and held on to his hand.

"Why do you defend the thief, Osborn!" the Vulture said as he cut Venom's suit making him let go of the Vulture's hand.

"UNCOOL! Do you know what these spider suits cost?" Venom yelled swinging faster to catch up to the Vulture as his suit healed it's self. Suddenly Montana's helicopter came up behind Venom and started shooting lasers at him.

"I never fought anyone like this group of clowns," Venom whispered. The chase was on: the Vulture chasing Osborn, Venom chasing the Vulture, and Montana chasing Venom.

"Almost there," the Vulture said.

"Surfs up! WOOooHoooo!" Venom said landing on the Vulture's back. The Vulture spun around, but couldn't shake him off.

"THERE THE PARING GARAGE! GO! GO!" Osborn yelled at his driver.

"NOOO!" the Vulture yelled. Then Venom jumped off and started swinging in another direction. "This is all your fault," the Vulture proclaimed. Venom rounded a building with the Vulture following right behind him. Montana thought differently and went the other way around to stop Venom in his tracks. Unfortunately for Montana, Venom expected it.

"Two birds, one stone," Venom said jumping onto one of the windows of the building. The Vulture threw a punch at Venom but he dodged and the Vulture shattered the window. While the Vulture got out of the shattered window, Venom went under the helicopter, which was right in Montana's blind spot.

"Where'd that vermin get to now?" Montana said looking all around the helicopter.

"Did you really think you could hide from me there?" the Vulture said but this time Venom stayed quiet, jumped on the Vulture's back, and forced the Vulture to put his wing into the tail rotor of the helicopter, destroying the Vulture's wing and the tail rotor. The helicopter started spinning out of control.

"My- my wing, I can't steer!" the Vulture panicked.

"Yeah, but you're still air born. How does that work? Oh Vulchy you're hump is humming," Venom said as he ripped the wires out of the pack the Vulture created to help him use his wings.

"You idiot, you've doomed us both!" the Vulture panicked further.

"Heh guess you just haven't been paying attention. YAAaaahhooooo!" Venom yelled swinging with the Vulture under his arm. He had tied him up with web

on a streetlight and left to check on the others. Venom saw the helicopter on a roof with a busted tail rotor, but the guy wasn't there.

"Well 3 out of 4 aint bad especially on such a weird night," Venom said swinging home.

* * *

Well thats it. I know I should have put Carnage and one of the Goblins since its almost Halloween, but I'll save them for later.

[1] Black Cat hangs out with Venom and they talk about the more modern stuff.

[2] Pocket electronics: Ipods, walkmans, cd players, phones. you know stuff like that.


End file.
